A Different Kind of Torture
by JuunoDoll
Summary: Feitan was this close to sending his victim's poor soul to the grave, after a fruitless interrogation. But then again, what could go wrong? Feitan X OC.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote any fan fiction. I've been so busy with school since my last story update (Cerulean, a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic of mine, check out my profile for more details), and hopefully, I get to graduate this April, even though University has been a royal pain.**

**Anyways, I now present to you my latest creation, A Different Kind of Torture, featuring Feitan and my OC, Aki.**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Hunter X Hunter; Togashi –sensei does. However, I own my OC Aki. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Kind of Torture<strong>

* * *

><p>It was unintentional. He was <em>this<em> close to sending the skilled nen user's— teleporter's skills to the grave. But a bit of distraction was all he needed to lose.

_*crack*_

_The last limb of the man was finally brutally torn by Feitan, Genei Ryodan's official torturer. It was a simple question of where the treasures were hidden; and much to the dismay of the troupe, Feitan especially, this certain man wouldn't give out answers no matter how many fingernails were removed, limbs were torn, and skin was scraped out. _

"_Answer question. Where are the treasures?" Feitan glared coldly at the man, his hand poised to gouge out the poor man's left eye if an unsatisfactory answer was given._

_The man coughed and blood splattered from his mouth, further staining the once white marbled floor._

_The man merely smirked and said, "So there's no chance of me getting away without giving answers, huh?", before letting out a scream of pain and agony._

_An eyeball was dropped to the floor, with its nerves attached._

"_If you don't answer question, say goodbye to your other eye." Feitan threatened, ready to gouge out the other one as well._

_Figuring out that there was no way to be able to appease the short Genei Ryodan member, he closed his remaining eye, smiling sadly._

'_I'm sorry my dear daughter, but papa has to join mama in heaven now.'_

"_You no sleep. Answer now." Another eyeball dropped to the floor, a mix of tears and blood streaking down the man's cheeks on where his eyes should have been. The man howled in pain, but managed to smile despite the agony he's in._

_He sat tall with his chin up high as memories of his life flashed before him._

"_Time Transporter"_

_A sudden surge of yellow nen emanated from the man twirling with what measly life force was left of him, and engulfed his body._

_Feitan was surprised at what has transpired; but before he was able to slit the man's throat, all he saw was white._

* * *

><p>Aki was skipping down the streets, humming to a happy tune. She's been in a good mood since she was able to buy her beloved strawberry, cherry, and vanilla-flavored cordials. There was a big sale in her favorite chocolate shop today, and she wasted no time and spared no expense in her favorite food.<p>

It was a good day, really. She actually considered this day to be one of the best days of her life, after having received her acceptance letter to Tokyo University. This was definitely a perfect day, and she was ecstatic.

However, that moment of bliss was cut short when she suddenly fell on her backside, after receiving a painful blow from above.

"WHAT THE F— OUCH!" Aki whined, clutching her head. She felt uncomfortable, with a painful weight pressing down on her. She opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, black circles clouding her vision. She looked around and saw that her once beloved chocolates were now outside their boxes and scattered around her, before finally noticing that the weight that pushed her down was not a thing, it was a _he_. His head was rested on her lap and he seemed to be unconscious.

In all honesty, Aki was really tempted to kick him awake, or rather, stab him to death. But then again, she was not brought up that way. Her parents wouldn't be thrilled to know that their beloved angel would attempt to do such a thing, nope, not happening in her life.

With a groan, she started to poke the man in the cheek, no, teen rather, while observing him. He had jet-black hair that reached up to his chin— he would actually be mistaken for a female if only it weren't for some of his _manly _features; his eyes were closed and close to slits, he seemed peaceful and childlike, _'adorable-looking'_, Aki mused in her mind; his attire was somewhat strange— a black skull bandana covered the lower half of his face, connected to this black dress-like material he was wearing. _'I wonder how old is he, he doesn't look that much of a kid due to his chiseled face, but he doesn't look that much old either. He definitely must be a teen'_, she thought.

Aki stared at him for a second longer before finally deciding to lay him down on the ground while she picked up what was left of her perfectly wrapped chocolate. She was tempted to return to the store and buy another stock, but decided against it upon glancing at the stranger before him.

"Ugh, if only it weren't for this reputation I'm trying to uphold, I'd definitely leave this person out in the cold." she grumbled, turning to him after slinging the paper bag of chocolate over her right shoulder.

She hoisted him up her left shoulder, surprised at how light he was. _'Definitely must be because of the height,'_ she silently chuckled in her mind.

* * *

><p>Her house wasn't that far away, and soon, after a bit of stop-overs and struggles, Aki was finally able to lay the stranger down on the couch. She panted and scurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water; it was unusually hot outside, and the increased body heat emanating from the stranger wasn't helping.<p>

Aki contemplated on whether she should tell her parents of what happened or not, but as she was about to go upstairs to her room, she suddenly felt a chill down her spine.

"Don't move or I kill."

Aki was surprised; her heartbeat raced a million miles an hour as she felt something pointed pressed on her throat, a small amount of blood trickling down her neck.

She gulped and dared not to turn around, in fear of getting her throat slashed, or worse, decapitated.

After realizing that the poor girl was not threat, the pressure was soon released, replaced by a rough shove to the couch. Aki tightly shut her eyes, fearing for her life.

"Open your eyes and answer question. Where am I?"

Aki slowly opened her eyes, widening as soon as she saw who her interrogator was. _'It's the guy I saved from the street earlier! But how did he wake up so fast?'_ she silently asked herself, her mind spinning in confusion.

As she was mulling in her thoughts, a shot of pain from her wrist suddenly surfaced; the stranger was gripping her left wrist too much for comfort.

"Please let go of my wrist, a bit more pressure and it'll break" _'before I get mad and start breaking yours'_, Aki silently added before hurriedly answering his question. "And if you must know, you're in Japan right now, Tokyo to be exact."

He soon released his grip and silently cursed. It was the man's fault he was here. If only he didn't let the man use his nen— heck he didn't even expect him to, since he was weak and his nen was barely fluctuating as he was interrogated.

"Is Yorkshin near here?"

Confusion lit up on Aki's eyes. "Eh, Yorkshin? Wherever the hell is that? But to answer your question, no, it is not." Both of them stayed silent for a while, before she said, "You came from the sky you know, out of nowhere. And you _unfortunately_ crashed on me. I honestly don't know why and how you fell, you just appeared. What's your name by the way? I wouldn't want to start calling you 'You' or 'Hey' every time you know."

He stared at the girl, thinking that the girl was being too noisy and annoying. But then again, she was the one who saved him… or if you can even consider that as saving.

Before getting the chance to change his mind and kill the girl instead, he answered in a cold voice.

"Feitan."

Aki smiled warmly, her cerulean blue eyes twinkling in delight. She offered out her hand into a handshake. "Alright, Feitan. It's nice to meet you, my name is Aki."

Feitan glared at the hand before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Aki sighed and decided to head back to the kitchen. Turning around she asked, "I don't know if you're hungry or anything, but I wouldn't want to be such an ungracious host. But is there anything you want, water, food, or… ugh. Just, do you want anything to eat?"

Feitan was suspicious of the girl and wanted to ask more questions, but then he realized that he _might _be somewhere very far away, possibly in a different dimension too. He gave up wondering and overthinking, so he stayed silent and walked up to the girl.

"You lead way to kitchen, I follow."

Aki smiled before showing him the way to the kitchen. It wasn't everyday that she met someone strange, strange enough to look out-of-this-world.

"So Feitan, I don't mean to pry or anything, but do you have any memory of what happened before you uh, err, fell?"

Feitan sat on the nearby chair and watched Aki as she rummaged for ingredients in the fridge, pondering on whether he should tell the girl or not.

"None of your business."

A vein popped on Aki's forehead at his bland answer. She was never used to such answers, she actually despised them _with passion._ As she was about to give a snarky reply, she suddenly remembered the events that transpired a while back.

She gulped. _'And I was close to dying a while back too. I better watch my tongue and choose my words carefully if I don't want to say good bye to the world, let alone get on his bad side.'_

Aki decided not to push him further and hummed a tune instead, while she made chicken curry.

Feitan looked around him and observed that everything seemed to so normal, and modern. _'Just like Yorkshin'_, he thought. Doubt started to creep up his mind as he pondered on whether the woman was lying to him or not. But then again, he couldn't argue with her; her eyes were true and never lied— and Feitan himself was a pro at knowing who's lying and who isn't.

He closed his eyes, letting the girl's tune relax him for even just a little bit. He wondered if Phinks and the others have realized that he's missing by now. It was the first time in history that he felt so unsure of himself, and so alone.

Aki turned around and sat on the seat across him on the table as she waited for the curry to be ready for consumption. In a way, she understood the man's pain and dilemma. She figured out that he was indeed lost, and as much as she hated to believe it, there was a possibility that he might even be from a different world, or rather, timeline.

"I know you're friggin' confused at your state right now, heck, even I myself am confused. But err… I don't mean to be annoying or anything, but if there's anything bothering you, you know… you can er, open up or something. And if there's really no place for you to go at the moment, I guess you're welcome to stay here for a while." Aki blushed. "Erm, I'm not trying to hit on you or something, nor am I planning something sneaky behind your back. It's just that I understand the feeling of being confused and alone so… I'd like to be of help, since you're kinda like my responsibility now, after I picked you up from the street and stuff."

Feitan opened his eyes and glared at the girl. She hastily added, staring at the hands on her lap. "Uhm please don't kill me though, I still have a life ahead of me and wish to see it through."

He weighed down his options; true, he is indeed alone, and he needs help. And this girl just might be the answer to his questions… for now. Never in his whole life had he felt so low and undignified. With a resigned look on his face, his glare softened on the girl.

"Fine."

Aki's eyes lightened up, returning to the twinkle they had a while back. She jumped in delight and rushed over to him, giving a bear hug in the process. "Yay! Thank you, finally I have a roommate! Goodness knows when my parents will be coming back. They haven't contacted me for a year already you know." She happily said, hugging Feitan as if he was a teddy bear.

Oh boy how different this experience is for Genei Ryodan's torturer— a different kind of torture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… what do you guys think? Reviews, comments, suggestions, and whatnot are most certainly appreciated and accepted, thank you. ^^**

**I'd also like to know if anyone would like to have this into a series or something. I honestly planned on making this a one-shot fan fic; but then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to make the story a bit longer, no?**

**~ Juuno**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Red String

**Hiya guys!**

**So… I got some satisfactory reviews, and I must say that I am VERY ECSTATIC and touched. :`)**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers for giving me positive feedback, as well as inspiring me to make my 'supposedly-one-shot-fanfic' into a series:**

**Liz**

**SilverSapphire34523 **

**Nyu (Oh, and thanks for the suggestion! I have actually used it, and I hope you find it acceptable. XD)**

**Sol**

**Your reviews were enough for me to push through with the story. Arigatou gozaimasu! This chapter's dedicated to y'guys. ^-^**

**Without further ado, here's the second chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Red String<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aki's eyes lightened up, returning to the twinkle they had a while back. She jumped in delight and rushed over to him, giving a bear hug in the process. "Yay! Thank you, finally I have a roommate! Goodness knows when my parents will be coming back. They haven't contacted me for a year already you know." She happily said, hugging Feitan as if he was a teddy bear.<em>

_Oh boy how different this experience is for Genei Ryodan's torturer— a different kind of torture._

* * *

><p>She has just crossed the line.<p>

And now she's digging for her own grave.

It was common knowledge and taboo to hug, let alone touch, Feitan. Even his comrades from Genei Ryodan are wary of hugging the small and huggable (well, he does look like an adorable little plush toy in his Pain Packer suit after all) torturer. And now, Aki is currently stepping over the boundaries of "being barely safe from Feitan's unmerciful killing and wrath".

As soon as her hands connected together from the hug, next thing she knew, her world suddenly turned topsy-turvey; and now she was pinned down, her back pressing hard against the floor.

Grey eyes were glaring at her from the side; his right hand seemingly sharpened, ready to slit her throat, while both of her arms were placed above her head, her hands pressed down by the handle/hilt of his umbrella-like weapon. Feitan's body was strangely at a distance away from her.

"Touch me again and I kill you."

Aki gulped while a vein popped on her forehead, annoyed at his sudden assault. Despite the fear welling up inside her system, her pride and anger still got the better of her.

"Well pin me down again and I'm throwing you out of my house!" She shrieked, scowling at her assaulter.

Feitan's right eye twitched, feeling ready to kill and half-amused at the girl's audacity to pull a threat at him despite the current circumstances. He was honestly very, very, tempted to break her fingers then and there, and skin her alive as he enjoyed the pleasures of her agonizing screams of pain.

However, that idea was thrown out the window once he realized that this girl might be useful, no matter how he was severely close to ending her life and claiming the house to himself while looking for answers _alone_.

'_But I could always use own methods for girl to help me'_. His mind silently snickered at the thought.

Before he knew what he was doing, instinct got the better of him. His right hand soon left her throat and moved to her right arm, yanking it roughly. Without further warning too, he proceeded to break the said arm.

A sharp pain rapidly entered Aki's brain as soon as she heard the cracking sound emitted from her once good arm. However, her pride got the better of her as she gritted her teeth, mustering all of her willpower to not let out even a silent yelp of pain. Oh no, she wasn't going to give what he was expecting. Instead, she diverted her attention by glaring daggers at Feitan, silently wishing that her glares could have the strength of inflicting pain at the said male.

And much to Feitan's dismay, no sound of pain, let alone a whimper, was heard from the brunette woman.

'_You mustn't scream. You mustn't scream. You mustn't scream. Dammit Aki, just shut your mouth as tight as you can, keep it up. You should never give him what he wants.' _Aki coached herself, chanting the newly formed 'mantra' of hers over and over again while still glaring at Feitan.

Feitan scowled and let go of her now broken arm. His attention suddenly turned to the pot of curry that was now making a bubbling sound.

Aki groaned at the sound of the noise; she was honestly VERY unwilling to be a nice person and serve him food, after all that he has done to her. Her broken arm was simply unforgivable.

However, Aki, trying to still be the "ever gracious host", slowly stood up, her right arm limping on the side, while Feitan observed her closely, suspicious of what she might try to pull off. She gritted her teeth at the pain, but proceeded to repeatedly chant her mantra in her mind. Then she started to talk in a sweet and annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Well that was quite… an experience. Anyways, as you are a guest and I am your supposedly-gracious host, I shouldn't keep you hungry, should I?" _'I could actually poison you for all the hell that I care. I wouldn't want to die a virgin though.'_ She silently added in her mind.

Feitan swiftly stood up and followed her to the stove, his eyes suspicious at what has become of the food she was cooking.

"What you doing?" he stonily asked, his hands twitching, ready for another round of torture.

Aki rolled her eyes, thankful that her back was facing Feitan, or else both her eyes might be gouged out, by which she wouldn't want her sky-blue irises losing its shine as it fell on the floor.

"I'm preparing your lunch, or our lunch rather, Dear Sir. Don't worry; the curry I'll be serving is far from poisonous, let alone tasteless. I treasure my life dearly, thank you very much." She said in that same high-pitched voice, cold sweat slowly trickling down her nape. Her gut feeling had told her that she just made a wrong move.

Enough was enough for Feitan. Being the natural torturer he is, he suddenly grasped Aki's broken arm roughly after getting irked by Aki's response, putting more than enough pressure on the crack in her bone.

Aki, who has 80% of her attention to the mouth-watering smell of chicken curry, was not physically and mentally prepared to withstand the pain. She gave out a yelp of pain and surprise.

"OUCH! Sonuva—" she suddenly bit her tongue, wary of getting another pain session. "—Sonuvaly! I mean, so lovely! The weather is so lovely today." She hastily added while trying to stare out the window in front of her, her sweet, singing voice was now forced.

Feitan scowled at the girl, clearly annoyed by her seemingly happy disposition; it ticked him to the point that made him go into a "screw going back to my world, let's just kill her instead" mode.

He had to muster up every inch of miniscule patience and will power he had left in order to not further incapacitate the poor girl.

'Saving this bitchy little incarnation of all evil was the worst mistake I've made my whole life' Aki angrily though, mentally banging her head on a wall as she continued to shakily transfer the food from the pot to the two bowls she got from the cupboard using her left hand— a non-dominant hand at that.

She then placed the two curry-filled bowls on the table; one for her, and another one for Feitan, which was placed across hers.

After another two long minutes of merely getting a pitcher of cold water from the fridge and two glasses, she sat down and started eating, trying to ignore Feitan glaring daggers at her.

But that silent staring-and-ignoring contest didn't last long.

"Uhm…" Aki awkwardly started, "The curry bowl will get cold if you don't start eating it you know."

Feitan shifted his infuriated gaze from Aki towards the bowl in front of him; the bowl that was apparently called, 'Chicken Curry'.

Aki gulped when he didn't respond, finally deciding to just concentrate on finishing her curry. No words were still exchanged even though she was finished and stood up to put her now curry-free bowl, glass and utensils to the dishwasher.

In all honesty, Aki couldn't take the tense atmosphere anymore.

"I don't want to be rude to you, but I really must go upstairs for a while, if you don't mind. I also have to put my… er, chocolates in the fridge. So I'll be heading on if you don't mind." Aki cautiously said as grey eyes were glaring daggers at her again. She proceeded to walk out, but before getting out of the kitchen, she turned her head over her shoulder and added, "Oh and if you're done eating, you could just put the bowl, glass, and utensils over there in the dishwasher, thanks."

Feitan heard her scurry from the living room back to the kitchen, hastily putting her purchases in the fridge before briskly walking up the stairs to her room.

It was quiet once again; there was a deafening silence between Feitan and the curry bowl before him.

He continued to glare at it, suspicious that it would suddenly come to life and eat the daylights out of him whole. He was on the verge of throwing it out the window, or at Aki's face rather, to spite the girl; but then he heard his stomach rumble at the savory scent of the chicken curry.

He cursed himself and everyone that came to mind as he was running towards of the decision of finally eating the curry; his stomach grumbled again in response.

A minute after, he was wolfing down the whole meal.

Even after finishing the meal, he was still hungry. He eyed the curry pot by the stove, and without further warning, swiftly went to the pot and served himself another bowl.

One bowl. Two bowls. Three bowls.

After thirty minutes of being left alone in the kitchen, the whole pot of chicken curry and rice in the rice cooker was free from any particle of food.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shal, have you seen Feitan?"<p>

Phinks was wondering at what has happened to his comrade and partner; it has been almost a day since he was last seen. His victim, the man he had interrogated, was left in the torturing room bleeding, his body shriveled up due to the effect of his nen skill.

Shal looked up from the game he was playing, his eyes with a hint of worry. "I don't know. He must've gone out to get more Trevor Brown books or something.

Phinks raised a non-existent eyebrow (Oops, my bad Phinks, sorry.) at Shal's response and wondered himself where Feitan could be. But then again, he thought that Feitan was one who didn't like telling to people where he goes and whatnot, so he decided to ignore the nagging feeling that was gradually growing inside him.

Machi, on the other hand, was not too keen on ignoring the fact the their official torturer was seemingly missing. Her intuition led her to the thought of Feitan _actually missing_.

"I think Feitan's missing."

Phinks turned to her, and proceeded to ask her. "How d'you say so?"

Machi simply shrugged. "Dunno, instinct."

Shalnark, his attention now fully away from the game, finally decided on a bet.

"Then let's bet on when Feitan will come back to headquarters. I bet he'll be back tomorrow."

Phinks boisterously laughed. "That's a half-assed bet. Well I bet he'll be back by midnight."

Machi stayed silent for a while, before fully putting her trust on her intuition.

"I bet that he may never come back."

* * *

><p>The stars were now shining brightly on the indigo-colored sky; several hours have passed since Aki has spoken to Feitan and ate lunch. She was also already done putting a sling on her right arm.<p>

'_I might need to have this checked at the hospital tomorrow, it still hurts as fuck.'_ Aki grimly thought, cringing at the reminder of the hospital.

And she really hated hospitals. Probably next in line to how she hated bland answers.

She sighed as she attempted to remember the events that had occurred this day; it was actually a roller-coaster ride for her, since everything that she experienced today was totally new to her. In the back of her mind, she cursed luck for playing games with her. But then again, there was this small twinge of thinking that there must be a _reason_ for this happening, that maybe fate decided to tell her which direction to go to, which way to pursue.

She was half-tempted to go back downstairs to check up on Feitan and arrange him with room accommodation, but her head was pounding like mad from the headache she developed, let alone the pain in her broken arm was making her feel so weak.

"Bah. I think he'll get his way around sooner or later; it'll also be safer for me to leave him to his devices right now. I honestly don't wanna suffer another round of torture from that brat, or teen… or ugh, however old he is." Aki sarcastically stated, glaring at the midnight blue ceiling above her, painted with silver stars that seemed to look like the night sky itself.

She silently wished that everything was back to the way it was a year prior to the present; life was far much easier back then.

She turned her head to the study table on her right and sadly smiled at the photo frame of herself with her parents under a sakura three, which was taken roughly three years ago.

"Ne, tou-san, kaa-chan, what would you do if you were in my position?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… that's it for the second chapter!**

**What do you think will happen next? Will Machi actually win the bet?**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are very much appreciated, thank you. **


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Nightmare

**A/N: I've been in a very good mood lately, and I felt very inspired to write. So… I now present to you the third chapter of A Different Kind of Torture~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She turned her head to the study table on her right and sadly smiled at the photo frame of herself with her parents under a sakura three, which was taken roughly three years ago.<em>

"_Ne, tou-san, kaa-chan, what would you do if you were in my position?"_

* * *

><p>While Aki fell asleep in her room, Feitan was still roaming around Aki's house, inspecting every nook and cranny with suspicion. Everything around him seemed so familiar, yet so different.<p>

'_Like Yorkshin'_ he silently thought as he took notice of the large flat screen TV that was placed on the wall. He turned to his left as he caught his own reflection in an antique half-body mirror, awkwardly taking in his features. As his eyes trailed down to the vanity table placed underneath the mirror, he caught sight of different kinds of jewels: some diamonds, some ruby, some sapphire; almost every jewel you could think of are extravagantly displayed. But what caught his attention the most was a Gothic cross pendant engraved with onyx stones; connected to it was a key pendant in the same fashion. His natural thief instincts triggered as he swiftly pocketed the cross pendant.

After getting fed up in inspecting the first floor, he decided to go upstairs, stopping in front of Aki's room. He contemplated whether to wake the poor girl and demand answers now or just leave it for the morning; well, he did more than enough damage to Aki, so it would be cruel of him to give her more pain.

But this is Feitan we're talking about.

He decided to demand answers now and just get it over with, and when he was about to open Aki's room, he suddenly hesitated for a minute, remembering how annoyingly dangerous the girl can be, considering how she fearlessly threw her arms around him and even gave him threats, let alone she was even blunt and sarcastic to him, despite the subtle fear her eyes were giving away. But at the same time, it also somehow amused him that she was the first person he came across who seemed so peculiar; the first person who didn't make a sound in one of his torture "sessions".

But then again, spiting the girl wouldn't be too much trouble for Feitan. And his blood lust for torture was creeping up his system with _want_.

He sent out a blast of his Nen and directed it at Aki, wanting to see if she'll wake up from fear. But as he opened the door, a pillow smacked him hard right in the face instead; everything happened so suddenly that he wasn't able to dodge the poor pillow, which in as a result of his surprise and annoyance, was swiftly turned into shreds before the clumps of feather and broken cloth fell down on the floor.

Annoyed at what has transpired and partly embarrassed at the same time, he swiftly went inside and woke up the girl by roughly grabbing her neck, glaring at her as she continued to sleep… and drool.

Feitan's eyes both twitched with disgust as Aki's drool slowly ebbed down his hand as he was grabbing her neck. It was a surprise to him that the girl still wouldn't wake up despite the rapid oxygen loss she might be experiencing right now.

Not satisfied, he tried injuring her broken arm; but still to no avail. The only movement Aki did was to lamely attempt to regain her oxygen and pull the covers up closer to her body, snuggling under a big plush toy.

After five minutes of ineffective torture…

"Stupid woman" Feitan angrily muttered as he let go of the girl's neck, finally giving up. It actually annoyed him to no end to discover that there was one living person who could not only withstand his painful methods, but also knew how to push the right buttons to make him go _mad_— and to think that Feitan almost never gets mad, at least not as mad as Phinks or Nobunaga. After giving the girl one last cold glare, he disappeared through Aki's window in a blur.

* * *

><p>'<em>Aki…'<em>

'_Aki run…'_

'_Aki.'_

'_AKIRA YOU SHOULD START RUNNING NOW!'_

Aki woke up with a jump, feeling her heartbeat race erratically as she tried to replay the dream that was on her mind for days now. She dreamt of being in a dark room with nothing to see; it felt hard for her to breathe as she tried to remove the hands that were strangling her. But then as she was about to faint from loss of oxygen, someone miraculously relieved her of her pain and started screaming for her to run, even calling her by her _real name_.

Yes, her real name was actually Akira. But she thought that it was a name that was too masculine for her despite the tomboy she is, so she always stuck with the name 'Aki'.

The dream still continued to play in her mind; it was the similar to the past dreams she had for days now, but the only difference was that this time, the dream felt so real.

Finally waking up from her trance-like state, she glanced at the wall clock across her bed.

"It's 6AM. I guess I just woke up in time." She yawned and stretched her left arm before finally getting up, sloppily making the bed in process, due to her broken arm. Surprisingly, despite her tomboyish attitude, she was somewhat a neat freak. She really hated getting things out of place; not a single dirty particle was spared by her radar for pathogenic microorganisms.

And that was the reason why she really freaked out and shrieked in horror upon seeing one of her pillows torn to shreds, scattered on the floor.

She swiftly took out her mini broom and dustpan under her bed and started sweeping away expertly with one hand alone, ready to throw it into the bin once she got downstairs.

Her left hand magically becomes as comfortable as her right whenever it comes to cleaning.

Three words were stonily said by the girl as she was done sweeping, opening the door.

"Feitan you jerk."

While Aki was preoccupied in deciding how to approach and scold the culprit who torn her pillow to shreds, Feitan was doing his own 'business' somewhere in a dark alley not too far from Aki's house.

"Tell me how to go back York Shin." Feitan coldly said as he was slowly removing the nails of his newly-found male victim one by one.

"I-I-I ddd-don't know! P-please spare me it hurts. I-I already told you I ff-fucking don't know!" He yelped in pain, trying to pry off Feitan's hands away from him. But all he got instead was a now-amputated hand.

"You no answer you suffer more."

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW! T-THERE'S NO Y-YORKSHIN IN JAPAN! AUGH!"

Feitan twitched as he learned that he wouldn't be getting any more decent answers from the man. With a disappointed 'tsk', he bashed the man's head on the garbage-clad cement floor, cracking his skull open and spilling out his brain mixed with blood, particles of grey matter scattered as is they were petals of sakura flowers blown from the trees.

"I really am lost and in different world." He annoyingly said to himself as he walked away, the man's blood forming a thin trail from his dripping hands.

His thoughts started to dwell on his fellow comrades. By now they would have most likely realized that he was indeed, missing. It's already the second day since he arrived in this unknown place, which means that he is most likely missing for two days now.

Feitan was used to being alone; he actually enjoyed being in solitude, although he didn't protest whenever he and Phinks are partnered up during missions. And on most times, he would get annoyed at his comrades whenever they pestered him to join them in whatever they were doing during their free time. He once remembered Nobunaga giving him the cold shoulder just because he wouldn't participate in his supposedly-called 'birthday party'.

He actually suggested doing a killing spree as celebration instead.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was something in him that made him somehow miss the companionship of the Genei Ryodan. And being in this different world made him realize how he actually considered them as people whom he can fully trust, people who would accept him for who he really is, despite their differences. All he wanted was to come back.

But then again, here he was… in a world he was so unfamiliar with. He felt so alone, and was frustrated at that mere fact. He gritted his teeth as he tried to come up with an answer, wondering how he could get back to the world he originally was in— the world where his comrades were, for he was sure as hell that he wouldn't be getting any answers here; nor would he be able to get any answers from Aki.

"OH DARN AKI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHEN D'YOU GET HURT?!" Momo, Aki's best friend, frantically asked while walking around her, inspecting other possible places she might have gotten hurt, aside from her broken arm that is.

Aki, on the other hand, was having cold sweats, embarrassed at the scene her best friend was trying to make. She sighed as she started to walk towards her seat, silently wishing that the ground would just swallow her up whole and put her out of her misery.

"Momo-chan, there's no need to worry about this arm. I'm tough, remember? A broken arm is hardly a problem for me you know." Aki chided, smiling. _'True, a broken arm is hardly a problem for me. A far more prioritized problem of mine would be that violent little devil that will most likely be back home once school ends'._ She grimly thought, sending curses at Feitan, desperately wishing that her mental threats would actually hurt him from far away.

'_Speaking of Feitan, I wonder where he is right now. He was nowhere to be found when I got downstairs a while ago. But it's a good thing he actually listened to me and put his dishes in the dishwasher. I definitely would flip if he didn't.'_

"—ki"

Aki was still tuned out of reality by her thoughts as she contemplated on what to do.

"…Aki"

She started to cringe at the thought of having to go to the hospital this afternoon to have her arm checked.

"A-k-i-?!"

'_Ah, such a pain'_ She mused in her mind; she really hated hospitals.

"AKI! EARTH TO AKI HELLO?!"

"Eh?"

Momo flicked her forehead in response. "You were spacing out again, dummy."

"Ouch that hurts, you retard!" Aki cursed, rubbing her aching forehead; it most probably had a red mark by now, if only it weren't for the fringe that was covering it.

"Yeah yeah, I just wanna know if you'd like me to accompany you to the hospital later on. I know you hate hospitals and all, but we really must have that arm checked." Momo lowered her voice into a gentle tone, a far cry from her hysterics a while back.

Aki smiled at her best friend, touched at the gesture. Momo was actually one of the very few people who knew about her secret. Through thick and thin, the girl has always been there for her despite the circumstances.

"No thanks, Momo. You still have kendo practice later on right? I can perfectly manage on my own." Aki beamed, letting out a toothy grin.

Momo stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I do. And unluckily for you, you won't be able to attend practice because of that _arm_ of yours."

Aki rolled her eyes and started to shoo Momo away once classes have started.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Classes have ended, and Aki was grudgingly walking her way towards the hospital; all she wanted to do was to attend kendo practice with Momo, but no… here she was, on her way to the place she hated the most.<p>

"Fucking fuck if only I didn't save that bastard or whatever he is, this wouldn't have happened to me." Aki grumbled, kicking a stray stone in the process.

This has been the worst day for Aki so far; in class she had to endure the curious and pitying looks of her classmates, eyeing the sling on her arm. At lunch, because she was clumsy with only her left hand to maneuver everything she used to do with her right, her bowl of ramen fell on her school uniform, earning a few dirty stares from the perverted upperclassmen of school.

And now she was wondering what she did wrong to not have the normal love story every teenaged girl like her should have.

"Darn, Taka. Why won't you just answer the damned phone?" Aki sighed, getting annoyed by the continuous beeping sound her phone was giving off as she entered the hospital doors.

Taka and Aki have been going out for three months now, but within those three months, never had she experienced a proper date with her boyfriend, let alone meeting up with him for even once a week.

He was actually a sophomore in Tokyo University, taking up Literature— one of the reasons why Aki was so keen on getting accepted at the said university, so she could spend time with him more.

Well, if he wasn't going to make the effort to do so, then she'll make a way herself, she always thought.

But then again, sometimes, in the back of her mind, she wondered why she dated him in the first place if he wouldn't make an effort to make their relationship work.

After calling him fifteen times without any answering from the other party, she sighed and gave up as she went towards the examination room.

As soon as she opened the doors, a bespectacled middle-aged woman smiled warmly at her.

"Why hello, Miss Asada. You're here for an appointment regarding your arm, am I right?" She asked, gesturing on her sling.

Aki nodded and anxiously sat on the examination table once she was prodded by the doctor to do so.

She winced as the doctor started inspecting her arm, mentally cursing the raven-haired man over and over again.

"My, that is quite an arm we have here. I must commend you for not giving out a sound right now, it must be very painful." The doctor frowned, before heading to the phone to call in the nurse.

Aki fiddled with her fingers, forcing herself to look calm. She really hated hospitals (A/N: How many times has this been stressed out? Kidding), and now she's really hating it as soon as she listened to the doctor who started explaining to her that she would have to do an x-ray and have her arm properly bandaged.

After a grueling two hours of annoyance and pain, it was now night time.

She felt too tired and drained this day that all she wanted to do was to sleep right away as soon as she got home; she was administered medications and her broken arm now felt less pain due to the proper treatment it received. She felt sick from setting foot at a hospital, which made her tempted to bathe herself in alcohol just to remove the gruesome memories it possesses.

* * *

><p>'<em>Akira. Run, run away now! Don't look back!'<em>

'_But…'_

'_NO! YOU MUSTN'T STAY HERE! RUN AWAY. NOW!'_

'_But wait, you might get killed if you won't run away too. Please don't leave me alone…'_

'_No, one of us has to live, child. And I'm really sure that this time it's gotta be you'._

Tears continued to slowly trickle down Aki's face as she silently wept in her dreams, the same dream she's been having for days, or rather, a week now.

Aki has never looked so fragile and breakable than the expression she's having on right now, curled up in a fetal position. It felt as if one single touch would break her completely.

And unbeknownst to the girl, a certain someone was solemnly watching her sleep, delighted at the pain and agony she's unconsciously showing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Third chapter, done!**

**Baller2.0****: I am glad that you enjoyed the story, hihi and yes I actually find Aki amusing, because of her guts. Thank you for the review! I definitely would be continuing this story. :D**

**Melon Massacre****: Thank you! Will do. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

**Nyu and Sol: ****Thanks y'guys! You both are really a motivation for me to write. :`)**

**Guest****: Haha! Who knew Feitan would like Aki's cooking? (Although I'm pretty sure he would never admit it). And Aki seems really nice if she did that. But then again… you'll never know. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thanks. I'm actually a sucker for reviews. ^^<strong>

**~ Juuno**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Wild Chase

**A/N: Here's the 4th chapter of A Different Kind of Torture. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Chase<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aki has never looked so fragile and breakable than the expression she's having on right now, curled up in a fetal position. It felt as if one single touch would break her completely.<em>

_And unbeknownst to the girl, a certain someone was solemnly watching her sleep, delighted at the pain and agony she's unconsciously showing_.

* * *

><p>Aki woke up still feeling exhausted; she cringed as she felt her face, realizing that she had dried-up tear stains.<p>

'_I must have cried when I was dreaming. I couldn't remember who was with me in my dream last night though… All I know is that it was someone very important to me.'_ She sighed, as she started to get off the bed, once again fixing the covers and pillows in place before attempting to remove her clothes and take a bathe.

She glanced at her wall clock. "Hn, I woke up again on time. I've been waking up at 6AM straight since yesterday without any help. Heh I wonder why." She mused as she took off her top, followed by her shorts. She walked towards her closet and started to take out her uniform, when she saw some black material at the far end of her room to the right.

Shivers suddenly went up Aki's spine as she refused to look towards the direction to her right. She felt as if someone was glaring at her, eyes boring into her, seemingly trying to peer into her soul and bring it down to the depths of the underworld.

'_Shit I must be watching too much horror movies… But still. AUGH! Don't tell me that a ghost now inhabits my home?! Well… It wouldn't be impossible since I live alone and this house is so damn big.'_ She anxiously thought, as she tried to 'busy' herself by taking more time to find her school uniform, even though she's been grabbing the hanger to her uniform and moving her hand to a different hanger thrice now.

After a minute of attempting to stall her time, the uneasy feeling still wouldn't go away. She gulped as she tried to nonchalantly walk towards the bathroom, turning her back to the direction that sent chills down her spine. As she was moving towards the bathroom, her back facing the direction that sent her warning signs, she was walking in a sidewards motion to avoid the _unseen malevolent force_.

"Ugh, this must be that devil's fault. He must have brought some evil spirits when he arrived at my home. Who knows, in a few days I might be able to open up my home as some sort of reality haunted house! To think that I like horror movies but am very afraid of ghosts." She groaned as she started walking.

When she was near the bathroom door, a cold voice suddenly surprised her by talking from the direction she was afraid of facing.

"You look really stupid _girl_. You not worry, you don't have assets that would catch my attention. You ugly. Busaiku. Stupid girl."

Aki swiftly turned around, startled to see that the '_unseen force'_ she was supposedly afraid of was none other than, Feitan.

Blood suddenly boiled through Aki's veins, _'Did. He. Just. Call. Me. Girl? Do I really look that damn young?! I'm barely 18 now for fuck's sake!'_ she angrily thought as her newly found courage suddenly surfaced over her fear.

She charged towards Feitan and stopped when she was at least two feet away from him, suddenly remembering that he was a _very, very_ _violent_ being and that he made no qualms of hesitation whenever it came to hurting others, or her, for that matter.

Feitan raised a single brow at her and frowned, still deciding to be a bit more patient with the girl; he was in a good mood today anyway, after what he saw last night. He still remained seated on the floor, leaning his back against the wall with his left food safely tucked under his right leg, with his knee flexed. His left arm rested on the side while his right was placed on top of his right knee.

Upon seeing and making sure that he made no move to hurt her or whatsoever, she pointed her finger hard at him. "Y-Y-Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY ROOM?! ARE YOU A STALKER?! ARE YOU STALKING ME?! NOW DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DID THAT FOR FUN BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU—" She stopped, suddenly realizing something else.

She started to slowly back away from him, crossing her arms into a defensive position.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Don't tell you're a p-p-p-PERVERT!" Aki started to attempt to run out her bedroom door, completely forgetting that she was stark naked, save for her undergarments.

Feitan glared at the direction the girl just went off to, completely disgusted at the fact that she ran around in her undies. He slowly stood up, walking silently out the bedroom door.

'_Today she be the prey and I the predator. I catch her like mouse and cat.'_ He silently snickered, finally giving up his "good guy" act and attempting to scare the poor girl before threatening her. If he was going to need help for him to return to his world, it would surely be her who would do it; she was responsible for bringing him home anyway.

Aki, on the other hand, ran to the storage room and took out her unused katana. Its sheath was black in color, with a silver dragon design; its body elongated and covering almost the whole length of the sheath. It had her name engraved in dark red ink at the other end near the hilt. The sword itself was such a beauty as well; the blade was onyx in color, but turned into a blinding silver once exposed to bright light, the reason it becomes like that, well... Aki never got to find out. It also had some small silver writings that were of an unknown language, engraved in silver. The hilt of her katana was black in color, mixed with the same small weird writing now in dark red. It was actually a gift from her father once she started to take interest in blade weapons, specifically a katana— it was also one of the reasons why she joined the kendo club. For some reason, she was really fascinated at the said weapon.

'_I never thought I would need to bring out my katana at a time like this' _she thought, frowning at how her good arm was still broken; if ever she was to fight, she'll have to make do with her left, much to her dismay.

As she looked around the storage room panicking, she took notice of the dusty window at the far end of the room. An idea struck her as she silently walked towards it, not attempting to make a noise. She carefully opened the window and threw out her katana, slowly following as she climbed through the furniture.

While Aki was planning and putting her escape into action, Feitan took his time in finding the girl, laughing maniacally— he somehow knew where she was anyway. However, unbeknownst to him, he had failed to realize that despite the circumstances, there was a slim chance that she would be able to _escape._

Once out of the window, Aki started running for her life.

"Fuck school, fuck classes. I'm trying to save my own life here. For some reason I feel as if he's about to mutilate me and murder me afterwards." Aki worriedly said aloud while running as fast as she can, giving an ogling man the dirty finger when she turned around a corner.

'_Shit. I guess I'm really stupid to go out the house with nothing on but my undergarments. It's a good thing that I'm in my "lucky" pair right now… not that I consider my situation as lucky at the moment though.' _She inwardly cringed, giving the passers-by another dirty-finger and a scary expression as they ogled at her, trying to threaten them with the katana strap slung over her.

She honestly felt tempted to punch the living daylights out of one male teen when he said, "She has an ugly broken arm and doesn't even have boobs, why bother flaunting her naked body in public?" as she passed him by.

After what seemed like five full minutes of embarrassment and shame, she skidded to a halt upon reaching her destination: an apartment door on the second floor.

Aki silently prayed that he was home. If not, she'd most likely get raped, or arrested for public display of nudity. If this was one of the slim chances that she would be able to see him again, then so be it, she thought.

All she wanted right now was to be safe and feel secure.

* * *

><p>Feitan muttered profanities as soon as he lost track of Aki; he hadn't been able to anticipate that the seemingly-brainless girl had a <em>brain<em> after all.

"Girl didn't think she so smart. Stupid miscalculation." He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he darted out of the house.

Feitan zoomed from roof to roof, amused at how he could utilize and use his Nen. He started thinking of the possibilities how this world he was currently in could be close to his home, to where the Genei Ryodan members are. But no matter how many people he had slain and tortured, all of them answered the same thing: Yorkshin does not exist nor does Meteor City.

But still, since he was able to use Nen, there was still that small possibility that… he could go back home.

'_That is why I need girl to help me'_ he thought, as he tried to hunt for his 'prey'.

Somehow, as he was searching, the view fascinated him; there were buildings everywhere filled with signs of different sorts. He soon passed by a town square filled with people in maid outfits, by which he cringed— _'Ugly'_ he thought.

He was about to turn around the corner when something suddenly caught his eye— there was an arcade.

If there was one weakness that existed within the official interrogator and torturer of Genei Ryodan, it would be video games.

He tried to avoid looking at the building, forcing himself to think that he needed to find Aki, so he could get on with his business with her as soon as possible… but the temptation was hard to resist. After seemingly pacing back and forth, he finally decided to enter the arcade.

For some reason, people gave him way as he passed by, with terrified looks on their faces. A brave girl tried to act all cutesy in front of him, but soon whimpered in fear and ran away once he gave her a cold glare with an 'I-will-kill-you' look.

Despite the _'shitty people'_ that inhabited the area, according to him, he still couldn't deny the fact that the arcade was _amazing_. He marveled at the different game machines and simulations the arcade had; they even had different stalls that sold a variety of food.

Feitan creepily grinned like a small child planning murder as he roamed around the game machines, trying to choose what game he should play first; his initial goal of finding Aki and interrogating her had flown off the window as soon as he set foot in the said arcade.

After seemingly roaming around the whole arcade with his inhuman speed (by which the people around him failed to realize how fast he moved), he finally settled down for a Tekken-like video game. The game machine had another one across it, meant to be for two players who planned to battle it out. He sat down on one of them and started to insert coins in it, after stealing some from a little girl who was too busy playing with the goldfish in the "Catch a Goldfish" game machine.

The game started and soon after, Feitan was hooked; it has been a while since he was able to play video games, since Greed Island— they were too busy saving the world, or Meteor City rather, from the Chimera Ants. So there was no time for him to be able to spare a bit of free time for video games.

Minutes until an hour passed by and he was still playing. He had the same opponent for a while now; and for some reason, both were almost on par with each other. However, due to Feitan's godly speed, he always ended up being the winner after getting his character's HP red from his opponent's hits.

'_He is good'_, he silently thought, a bit amused that there was another person aside from Phinks who could keep up with him on Tekken-like video games.

After five more rounds of battle, Feitan's opponent finally gave up and decided to head out, sighing in the process; well who wouldn't be, it feels very disappointing to lose endless times and fail to get even a single win.

Feitan inwardly wanted to threat his opponent on staying and playing with him for a bit longer, until he remembered that he had to be looking for Aki, not playing games. He then too, decided to head out. As soon as he was about to stand up, he took a final glance at the game machine and read his opponent's name: _Taka_.

* * *

><p>"Asada-san?"<p>

"Sensei, she's not here today."

"Hmm… that seems strange. Akinomoto-san?"

"Hai!"

Momo frowned upon learning that her best friend was absent today. _'She never skips classes'_ she sadly thought.

It was a fact that Aki almost never skipped classes, due to the "reputation" that she was trying to uphold. Even when she got sick, she always made it a point to go to class— that's why it was really a surprise for her to be absent now, of all times.

'_Shame. To think that we have a test today too… I really do hope she's alright.'_ She worried inwardly, as she took out her phone and started to text Aki.

_Hey Aki? Where r u ?_

As soon as she hit the sent button, she paid attention to class.

However, during the whole duration of class, she didn't feel her phone vibrate nor make any sign that she had received a message, which worried her greatly. She tried to push her patience further and waited for another ten minutes until first period officially ended.

As soon as the teacher got out of the room, she whipped her phone from her skirt pocket and started flooding Aki with messages.

_Heey you there?_

_You haven't answered my question yet. ._._

_Reply plz_

_Helllooo Aki?_

_R u asleep? =.=_

_No wait scratch that. You always wake up early. XD_

_WHERE R U?_

_R U STILL ALIVE? O.O_

_Dammit Aki, I'm trying to call you right now but you still wouldn't answer your phone. U R NOT OKAY R U? ._._

_Crap. I give up. I'm now asking permission for me to call your boyfriend. Whether you like it or not, he still needs to know that you're missing at the moment._

_Oh well who knows. He might come running for you. *u*_

_Ugh. Just…. Reply. Please. Your best friend is worried sick about you…_

Momo gave up texting after calling her almost 20 times without any answer. She slumped her head to the desk and sighed.

"I really hope she's alright…"

* * *

><p>It has been roughly five hours since Aki fled from her very own home, which in all honestly, seemed very ridiculous since it was <em>her<em> home to begin with.

But since she brought Feitan home, and even invited him to stay… sadly to say, her so-called home can also be called "Feitan's Refuge" as well.

She groaned as she leaned back on the apartment door, hugging her katana. She felt very stupid and annoyed on even holding on to the fact that Taka was home.

'_Of course he isn't. He has classes in the morning. Stupid me, why didn't I remember that important fact'_ she thought, gripping her katana harder.

Aki was contemplating on whether she should start coming home now, or try to wait for a bit longer, holding on to the hope and small possibility that Taka might come home for some reason. But then again, she looked down and blushed at her predicament: she was still in her undergarments.

She weighed her options; if she were to leave now, she might have a less chance of getting discovered or arrested by the police, and she would be able to be clothed as soon as possible… it would also be bad if someone from school saw her— the ramen incident was enough to embarrass her for a year. Another option would be to wait for Taka, but she wasn't sure if the lad would even be home soon, since she wasn't able to bring her phone, therefore hindering her from having any form of communication with him at the moment.

She sighed and finally decided to go for Option 1; it was already bad as she skipped school unwillingly, due to the circumstances. She stood up and immediately ran for home, desperately hoping that she won't be discovered by anyone, worse, anyone she _knew_.

* * *

><p>Feitan finally decided that he should try returning to Aki's house and find out if ever she returned. He thought that since she barely wore any clothing, she would be ashamed and return home sooner or later. He started to head towards the direction of Aki's house as well, snickering at the thought of giving the girl a lesion or two while he interrogated her.<p>

* * *

><p>Aki was a block away from home, and she smiled at her accomplishment.<p>

"Ha! I feel so accomplished for being able to run up and about without getting caught." She smirked with pride. _'But the weird looks I got from people and the occasional no-boob insult really ticked me though'_ she silently added.

She was about to turn around the corner when someone grabbed her by the waist from behind. Aki attempted to let out a scream when her mouth was suddenly clamped by a hand.

"You scream I slit your throat."

Aki rolled her eyes at the threat and voice. She was terrified out of her wits at her current situation, but at the same time, she got used to his threats— Feitan's threats.

'_Besides, I can't seem to pinpoint out the right reason, but somehow my gut feeling is telling me that this person wouldn't kill me.'_ She thought as she started to relax.

Feitan was amused by the sudden reaction of Aki, taking note of how she suddenly relaxed after being so tense just moments ago.

After assuring that she wouldn't be moving, that she presumably surrendered, he roughly grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, noticing at that same moment the katana that was slung on her back. His eyes glinted with interest.

'_Shit shit shit please be gentle to my broken arm, it's freaking hurting again due to this compromising situation I'm in at the moment'_ Aki inwardly cursed.

Aki let herself be carried by Feitan; well… not that she had any choice anyway. She also felt a bit creeped out as soon as Feitan started snickering.

"H-hey. Are you alright?" She awkwardly asked, considering the position she's in right now. She also needed to start a conversation so she could ignore the sharp pain her broken arm was giving off right now.

Feitan simply ignored her after muttering a 'shut up girl' and zoomed towards home.

Once they arrived at Aki's doorstep, Aki took her spare key under the doormat and opened the door, running inside as fast as she could— but Feitan was still faster.

Feitan grabbed the girl and threw her carelessly on the couch, making her land with a soft _thump_. Aki bit her lip so as to not let out a sound of pain; she also now knew that the small stranger was most likely a sadist, considering the things he'd done to her. She urged herself not to roll her eyes as she talked to him in the calmest way possible.

"Alright, alright. I have a feeling that you would like to talk to me about something. But would you please let me change my clothes first?" She glared at Feitan, pointing to her barely-clothed body.

Feitan glared back in response and shook his head. "No. You help me first." He wouldn't be risking another moment's time; heck, he might lose sight of her again once she decides to pull off another stint.

Aki silently screamed in her head, trying to mentally murder him. _'Perverted bastard'_. She breathed in deeply and sighed. "Okay fine whatever. What do you want?"

Feitan's answer was really obvious: "You help me find the way home."

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as they gathered at headquarters. Kuroro Lucifer, Genei Ryodan's leader, was silent and expressionless, contemplating on what to do.<p>

The news had finally arrived that Feitan hadn't come back since he was last seen torturing his victim. The bet between Shalnark, Phinks, and Machi, was also leaning towards the possibility that he may never come back, or worse, that he was… dead.

Kalluto, who was seated beside Shizuku, frowned at the news; he held such respect for Feitan and believed that he was very, if not, impossible to defeat. So it really disappointed him to find out that his supposedly-rival was currently missing.

Kuroro finally started to talk. "So anyone doesn't know the current location of Feitan?"

Everyone stayed silent; all of them were basically clueless on where he was. Shalnark spoke up.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm having this wild guess that his disappearance might be related to the person he was torturing recently."

"Ah, the one who knows the location of the hidden treasures. Very well. What was this man's Nen?"

Shalnark pointed a finger to his chin in thought, before widening his eyes and clasping his hands happily.

"Oh I remember now! That man's Nen seemed to be called, 'Time Transporter'."

A disappointed look suddenly passed by Kuroro's features for a second. _'Too bad I wasn't able to steal that man's ability. It would have been a beneficial ability to use.'_

He stood up and thought of a plan, before finally starting to give out orders.

"Your mission for now would be to find Feitan's possible whereabouts, as well as more information regarding the man's 'Time Transporter' ability." He declared, turning to Shalnark at the last part.

All of them let out a nod of agreement, Phinks letting out a battle cry.

Shizuku turned to Kuroro and asked, "But Danchou, what if there are people who want to get in our way?"

Kuroro gave an evil smile and replied, "We kill them of course."

* * *

><p>Aki's eyes widened at Feitan's statement. He was asking her to help him. <em>To help him.<em>

She couldn't help it as an evil smile creeped up her face, much to the wonder of Feitan, his glare hardening on her as soon as he felt that the girl was most likely planning something fishy.

"Oh, I see that you need help, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And… that's it for the fourth chapter!**

**Ven'aranar Angel****: Hihi, he really is adorable! *tries to glomp Feitan but gets nearly sliced instead* Well… there may be a possibility, but he won't be encountering any people with Nen in the world he's currently in… for now probably. Haha! That would be hilarious if Uvo had gone to the world Aki's in; he might wreck havoc or something. XD And thank you for the wonderful review! :`)**

**Kikuramikami: Thank you so much! Hihi yep, he won't admit it… but he definitely loves her cooking. *v* Yup! Aki is currently in senior high, getting ready for university too. Hihi, that would be a sight to see! Feitan could possibly like, obliterate the whole school without getting a single scratch on him. XD Momo would most likely be infuriated once she finds out that her best friend brought a _very very _dangerous stranger home~**

**Guest****: Haha! If it was Levi of SnK she had drooled on, she might've gotten an ugly beating. Yup, the man felt really terrified of Feitan that he wasn't able to think clearly… thus, his sad ending (sometimes I feel too cruel on extra characters). Indeed it is, it's not everyday that you get to see Feitan being thrown a pillow in the face. XD**

**Nyu****: Well… Feitan has always been a jerk, at least to people he doesn't trust. XD Glad you loved it!**

**BK-201****: Aww thank you for supporting the Feitan X Aki shipping! I feel totally honored. :`) Yup! I assure you that it won't be anytime soon though, considering that Feitan is a cold soul who isn't remotely interested in relationships, let alone the opposite gender. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Awkward Hormones

**A/N: I suppose I should make it a point to update weekly… probably every Friday/Sunday, what do you guys think? XD**

**Anw, I now present to you the fifth chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Hormones<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't help it as an evil smile creeped up her face, much to the wonder of Feitan, his glare hardening on her as soon as he felt that the girl was most likely planning something fishy.<em>

_"Oh, I see that you need help, huh?"_

* * *

><p>Feitan was mentally restraining himself from tearing the girl's limbs one by one, as he glared at her smirking face.<p>

"Stop being annoying. Ugly girl." He hissed as he took a step towards her, giving her that move as a warning.

_'If only I didn't need girl's help she already dead from the first day I came'_ he mentally reminded himself, so as to not end up killing the girl due to her antics.

Aki gulped as he decreased the distance between them. _'Crap. I guess this is my limit of teasing him. He's such an impatient guy.'_ Aki frowned before smiling sweetly.

"Alright already. I'll help you in whatever way I can. But of course I need to set some conditions of mine too."

Feitan narrowed his eyes at the girl before responding with a hard "No."

Aki scowled at him. "Excuse me?"

Upon seeing Aki's reaction made the little torturer smile inwardly; he really liked it whenever Aki frowns, for a reason he doesn't know why— it probably must be because he's a natural sadist… or he just loves getting back at her; heck, she always gets on his nerves, so it was just of him to return the favor, right? He decided to taunt the girl further and see how easily she would be angered with merely his 'witty' responses.

"You heard me girl. I. Said. No. Stupid. You can't understand the word 'no'?" Feitan smirked underneath his bandanna, eyes gleaming at her when he said _no_; oh how he was really enjoying this moment.

Aki tried to bore holes at Feitan with her glares; infuriated, she completely fell for his trap. She suddenly stood up and attempted to stare down at him, but to no avail, even though he was merely a few inches taller than her.

_'Fuck. Why must he be taller than me?'_

_'Heh. I could easily slit girl's throat with the way she's standing.'_

Aki put her good hand on her hips while trying to look tough and intimidating, much to Feitan's amusement.

"Well if you won't meet me on equal terms you are free to leave this house this instant. It should be a fair deal; I help you, and you give me some kind of beneficial help or whatever in return. It's called business buddy, in case you were wondering." Aki retorted, trying to look as scary as she can.

Feitan however, merely snickered at her failed attempts.

"You amusing person. But you can't scare me with small and disgustingly nude form of yours, miss _no-boobs_." He sneered, flicking her forehead hard that it made her fall back down to the couch.

_No boobs._

_No boobs._

_No boobs._

The last statement echoed in Aki's head as she froze, seeming to be in a trance.

If hugging was taboo in Feitan's vocabulary, well… in Aki's own dictionary, taboo would be linked to other people's comments about her least endowed asset… her breasts.

And now Feitan was doing a good job in making the girl go mad by deciding to pick on her boobs, which were also, unfortunately, picked on by other people a while back when she was running.

A vein popped on Aki's forehead as she slowly turned red with anger. _'Okay Aki, breathe. Breathe. Don't listen to the no boobs part. You have wonderful breasts… breasts. Er.. Whatever, breasts don't define beauty Aki. Breathe. Even without it, you're beautiful. He's just insecure of you, calm down.'_ Aki chanted in her mind, attempting to regain her less to nothing self-esteem; like come on, give my boobs some slack, she thought.

It took every inch of willpower within her to be able to calm down for a bit, before responding stonily, a figurative icy wind twirling about in the room.

"What did you just call me?"

Feitan raised an eyebrow at the girl's response, a bit disappointed. He honestly expected the girl to throw a tantrum at him— which would be a perfectly good reason for him to physically hurt her again. But no, here she was, face rigid as she asked the said question in a deadly calm manner.

_'What to do to tick girl off… I think I should try different approach. Verbal abuse can't work on her anymore'_ Feitan thought, alternative ideas flooding his mind. He thought hard about what made her ticked off in the first place, when suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

She was really going to hate him for this.

Feitan took another step towards Aki, until they were about three inches apart. He towered over her as the girl tried to take a step back, but was halted instead by the edge of the couch.

"I said, Miss _no boobs_. You deaf?" Feitan snickered. Aki was ready to throw in a verbal insult but froze when Feitan suddenly cupped her breasts with his hands and said, "See? I no feel anything. You just a kid, you no chance in seducing me."

And now Feitan has just crossed the line.

Aki reacted in a shriek, attempting to push him away; but Feitan was too fast for her. He grabbed her good arm and bent it, poised to break it at any moment he wanted. Aki's back was turned to him as he threatened her; she shivered as she felt him seemingly breathing into her ear.

"So now you help me, understand? You don't try to annoy me, _girl_. You won't help me, I kill someone precious to you."

Oh how she wanted to punch him so badly right now; but still, Aki wasn't stupid enough to try to come up with a retort at the small man— she felt that even though her gut feeling told her that he couldn't kill her, he could still kill people who are important to her: her friend Momo, and…

_'Taka. Help.'_ Aki silently pleaded as she closed her eyes.

Feitan's grip on her tightened as he coaxed the girl to answer. "Answer me."

Aki nodded in response, trying to calm herself down. She wouldn't cry, oh no— she was too mad to cry. She cursed herself for trying to be a Good Samaritan and take him home; if only she wasn't too nice and accommodating, her life would probably be a bit more normal as it was.

But this is Aki we're talking about; normal was never present in her vocabulary.

The pressure on her good arm was released as soon as she nodded to Feitan; she had no choice to oppose him if now it was other people who were at stake.

Smiling in delight, Feitan took a step back. "Good." He suddenly vanished into a blur out of the front door before Aki could even face him.

Feeling disgusted with herself and with what has just transpired, Aki saved her rants for later and hurried up to her bedroom, to try to cleanse herself from the mess she entered.

* * *

><p>While Aki was attending to her needs, Feitan, on the other hand, was perched on a branch of a tree by the park, contemplating on what to do… and what he had done.<p>

In all honesty, Feitan was disgusted as well by himself, for the fact that he actually touched, no, _cupped_, a female's breasts. Unlike most of the male population (A/N: *coughs* Leorio *coughs*. Kidding), he actually hated touching the other sex, let alone having any contact with them— he was a very, very, un-touchy person.

And yet here he was, feeling a twinge of regret on doing so, to a girl he rarely knew at that.

Feitan continued to reason with himself that he just wanted to spite the girl, since she seemed to have no limits when it came to petty fights; he wanted to crush and crumble the invisible wall that seemingly served as Aki's backbone. Her guts amused and annoyed him at the same time; never in his whole life had he encountered a person, a _female_ person, who stood up to him.

She actually broke his record— all of the victims he tortured succumbed immediately to submission, fearful of the methods and interrogations he used. Aki was actually like a demoness in Feitan's vocabulary, a speck of dirt in his white and clean record of successful torture.

Still, his thoughts lingered to his actions earlier.

He glared at a random passer-by from below wearing flashy clothes. Perfect, he thought. He needed to let out some steam.

He told himself repeatedly that he was a torturer, by which such a small thing such as sexual assault meant and supposedly should mean nothing to him.

But despite all the reasoning he did, he still could not help but feel a twinge of disgust.

* * *

><p>Hours later and Aki was still in the bath, scrubbing her body several times until it started to irritate and turn red. She's been going on over how to deal with the person who was a living devil in her vocabulary.<p>

_'To think that I never believed in devils and such, maybe this is fate punishing me for being ignorant.'_ She sighed as she rinsed herself off for the nth time.

She could not deny the fact that somehow, she got a bit afraid of Feitan, worse than when he broke her arm. Aki actually never minded when he hurt her physically— she was used to pain. But when it came to emotional matters, or instances that wounded her pride and dignity, well… that was a different story.

A tear threatened to fall down her face as she felt so weak, and disgusted at herself. Never in her whole life was she sexually assaulted by someone, by a male she rarely knew at that.

"Even Taka, my own boyfriend, didn't attempt to take advantage of me." She grimly mumbled, as she slowly got up from the shower seat and wrapped herself with a towel.

Aki then turned to the full-body mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her brunette hair tumbled down to her waist, it was cut in different angles and layers that made it appear as a bouncy octopus-style haircut; her sky-blue eyes were large and glaring hard, her long lashes emphasizing its color and contour; her skin was porcelain and pale as it shone under the bathroom lights; her height was well… deprived to make her as tall as how she was supposed to be; and her breasts… she'd rather not think about it anymore.

She sighed as her thoughts lingered to Taka. It has been a while since he last talked to her; he didn't even call back when she went to the hospital to have her arm checked.

_'Heck, I even called him for about fifteen times, and he still gave me no response.'_ She frowned, heading for the door.

Sometimes she wondered if it was really worth hanging on to Taka, since their relationship was practically non-existent, save for the label 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'.

"But then again, he's the one who helped me up and saved me when I felt like really giving up." She sighed, as she went to her closet to retrieve a pair of black undergarments, a white band shirt, and black shorts.

After dressing up, she went to her study table, surprised to find out that she had 20 missed calls and several text messages from her best friend, Momo. After reading the texts, she was torn between being amused and being touched at Momo's concern— another person who helped her up and saved her.

"I definitely must contact her soon. Who knows what Momo would do to me tomorrow once I get to school."

She faintly giggled as she scrolled down the texts, stopping immediately once she saw a text message she never expected to receive. It was from Taka.

_RE: Where are you?_

_Aki, I heard from Momo that you were absent today, and that you were hurt?_

_ I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you lately; I've been so busy with Uni that I couldn't take a chance to call you in the least._

_Please text or call me as soon as you can, I promise to answer immediately— I honestly think that I've been neglecting you lately._

_Taka._

Aki jumped up and down as she giggled like a mad schoolgirl.

"Now that's the kind of silver lining I want!" She beamed to no one in particular. She crashed into her sea of plushies and buried her face under the pillow, completely ecstatic that her almost non-existent boyfriend had just sent her a text. A single text.

But who cares, she thought, at least he showed some concern, right?

After some minutes of fangirling and pure bliss, Aki replied to his text.

_RE: RE: Where are you?_

_Hey. ^-^_

_Yeah… some stuff happened. A bit, got into an accident the other day. ._._

_Daijoubu daijoubu! I completely understand. Soon, I'll be joining you in Uni once I graduate. I got an acceptance letter from Tokyo U you know! XD Eh, I think I sent you a text about that LOL_

_You have, mister! It's good that you have reflected on your actions. I really want to see you soon though… ._._

_Love you!_

_~xoxo Aki_

She stood up and skipped around her room, waiting for him to respond.

But a minute, two, three, an hour passed by, and there was still no response.

Aki felt disappointed, but reasoned out that maybe he was just busy with school work and requirements, finally deciding to go downstairs and cook dinner. She did a final run-through of her thoughts, and settled down on the decision that she had to ignore Feitan and his threats; she would never let the man get what he wanted in the first place.

_'If he really wanted to see me as fragile and demented as a broken doll, well he's not getting it. I won't and can't show him my pain. Physical and emotional pain won't stop me from standing up, buddy.'_ Aki firmly thought.

_'But what if he starts to hurt the people important to you?'_

_'Would you still be saying that now?'_

She cringed at the thought and knocked it down the floor, reminding herself that Taka just made her day, and that Feitan was by no means excusable to spoil it all over again.

* * *

><p>Aki was thankful that Feitan was not present as she got down the stairs; she honestly still didn't want to deal with him at the moment despite the mental coaching she did a while back.<p>

She distracted herself by humming a random tune as she thought about what to cook for dinner.

"I just cooked curry the other day… so I suppose I should cook something different." She mused, as she rummaged for ingredients in her fridge.

After ten minutes of painstaking decision-making, she finally decided to make Kung Pao Chicken for a change— Aki is actually a fan of spicy food.

She prepared the ingredients and started to think whether she should make some extra for Feitan; she cringed at how her Chicken Curry suddenly _vanished_ when she was about to make a bento box yesterday, thinking that the demonic male was the culprit.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, deciding to be a Good Samaritan once more and cook some extra, wishing that with her gesture, her loved ones would be spared from Feitan's wrath.

An hour after cooking, she served herself a bowl and started eating, faintly wondering where Feitan could be at this moment.

_'Well, he can just always get some for himself whenever he wants to. It just makes me wonder though… where exactly does he sleep at night?'_ Aki wondered, as her chopsticks assaulted a piece of chicken, swiftly putting it in her mouth. She quickly finished her meal as soon as she remembered that since she would be helping Feitan to go back to wherever he is from, her house would be considered as his as well for the time being—and she was still not ready to deal with him yet.

She wondered where exactly Feitan came from; he seemed like any other regular human being to her, save for his weird clothes. She was also confused at the fact that he practically fell from the sky out of nowhere, and had been unconscious when it happened.

Sometimes, Aki thought if he was actually a devil in disguise who was sent by the king of the underworld to punish her.

She also wondered how inhumanely fast he was; he always seemed to be in front of her and vanish in a blink of an eye; his umbrella-like weapon was also something to note as well—it seemed like any other red typical umbrella, but secretly it was a sword, a sharp one at that. Talk about crazy, she thought.

Her thoughts then lingered to his origins. Based on her observation, Feitan had some Chinese features: his stature, his eyes, and his pointy nose were some features that gave his race away.

_'But then again, he does not seem to come from here._' She thought, remembering how unfamiliar and confused he looked when she told him that he was in Tokyo, Japan, not from some Yorkshin he keeps on mentioning. Funny, she thought. Yorkshin somehow sounded like New York once you tweak the words up a bit. _'What on earth went on my mind when I picked him up. Aki you dolt, you're definitely insane.'_

She put out the dishes and started to head for bed when she suddenly remembered her thought of where Feitan slept. After a moment of hesitation, she sighed and went to the closet that contained beddings, blankets, and such. She went upstairs and took a black comforter and two pillows, before going to the living room and set it on top of the couch, _the_ couch that served as the venue for the events— the _grim_ events that occurred earlier; probably the worst ten minutes of Aki's life.

She cringed at how nice she still was to the guy despite everything he has done to her at this point; he even assaulted her and made her feel as if she lost some self-respect and dignity, probably even worse than when she ran out of the house stark naked.

And with all the experiences she's having right now, sometimes, she wonders why she even bothers being nice.

"I definitely will sue if I don't get a first-class ticket to Heaven at this point" she grumbled, as she proceeded to go up the stairs and retire for bed.

It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>A little past midnight, Feitan finally returned to Aki's house after a satisfying killing spree; he felt light and happy after being able to let out some steam. After torturing the flashy guy that passed by the tree he was on a while ago, it escalated to some random woman who tried to make a pass at him, up to a group of friends who tried to rape a girl in an abandoned building; he felt happy and repented for his earlier actions with Aki.<p>

He tortured the group of boys one by one, starting from their fingers, pulling off their nails, down to cutting the one asset most of the male population is proud off with his sword— by which he made a mental note to clean immediately afterwards.

He left the girl alive, by which she felt relieved to be saved from such physical and emotional pain. However, as soon as she shakily stood up to hug and thank her savior with a kiss, her heart was welcomed with the tip of his blade instead, plunging past her body, making a bloody mess.

It was too bad that the girl was not informed of how Feitan hates touchy people, let alone people touching him.

He glared at his bloody clothes and wondered what to do with them; he did not have any spare clothes at the moment, and as much as how he wanted to just fuck everything off and keep on wearing his clothes, he got too carried away now and got his clothes bloody and messy, the strong smell of iron lingering.

Feitan shouted profanities in his mind as he somehow panicked on how to deal with his dilemma, but before he could even think of a solution, his stomach once again interrupted with a grumble.

He narrowed his eyes as the thought of being hungry suddenly sunk into his mind— he needed to eat. He swiftly vanished from the front door to the kitchen in a mere two seconds, and was somehow delighted to see that there was a pot of food waiting for him once again.

He opened the lid and internally squealed in a creepy way (A/N: Well, not that it would look like the normal squeal most people do) as he saw that Kung Pao Chicken was the menu for tonight. He immediately served himself a bowl, along with a hefty serving of rice, and ate it in a span of five seconds.

He then served himself another bowl. And another.

And another.

Until there were none left.

Well, not that Feitan would admit to it or anything, but he hated the fact that he actually _loved_ Aki's cooking.

After feeling fully satisfied with his meal, he cleaned up his share of dishes and proceeded to tackle the dilemma of how he was going to clean himself up.

He cursed at himself for failing to steal any clothes a while back when he was out; the thought slipped out of his mind. He was always in a blissful trance whenever he killed that he was often unaware of small problems to note such as how he would change his clothes, or where he should get them.

Now that he thought about it, he had been wearing the same set of clothes for two days now.

_'Disgusting.'_ He angrily thought. He stood by the hallway of the kitchen as he thought on what to do.

He needed to take a bath and have a change of clothes.

And he wanted to sleep— he's human too, and he needs sleep. He actually loves sleep.

But that has been deprived at the moment due to certain circumstances.

After a grueling self-debate, he finally gave up and decided to rummage through Aki's closet instead, hoping to find some clothes to wear.

Feitan stealthily entered Aki's room, briefly remembering the events that happened two nights ago, as well as what happened to her last night— the first time he saw Aki so fragile and broken. He passed by Aki's bed, taking a short glance at the girl who was sprawled on her bed, some of her plush toys already fell on the floor, abandoned. He frowned and wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the fact that again, the girl was drooling.

He quietly opened the closet and searched for a shirt and some shorts that would possibly fit him. After minutes of unfruitful searching, he frowned in annoyance to find that there weren't any available shirts in his size for him to wear.

_'Feh. If only there are clothes in other rooms of this house. Doesn't she have male companion?'_ he thought, remembering the photo that contained herself and her family.

He wondered where her companions would be; the people in the picture with her seemed to be her family, considering that they were a female and male adult clinging to her in a familial manner.

_'But why they no here?' _he silently questioned himself, briefly stopping as soon as he found a pair of shorts that seemed to be his size, a bit longer in length, but still, it fit him perfectly.

Feitan proceeded to enter the bathroom without a moment's hesitation, only to suddenly decide to just bathe somewhere else, thinking that he might wake Aki and enter into yet another round of fighting— also, he didn't want anyone to see him naked, especially not _her._

He swiftly got out of the room and headed for the bathroom in the room next to him, a room that he presumed to be owned by the two adults in the photo in Aki's bedroom. He took a step in the shower and smirked, feeling finally content and clean in being able to bathe. He took a shower speedily, shampooing and scrubbing his body thoroughly; he made it a point to hurry up in slight worry that someone would see him in his current state— his torturer reputation made him pressured to leave no room for any sign of possible form of embarrassment that may tarnish his name.

He got out of the shower, dried himself up and wore the shorts immediately, picking up his dirtied clothes.

_'I need to wash clothes now so I could wear them when I wake up_._' _He mused, heading for the laundry room he saw earlier downstairs.

After quickly washing them, he madly attempted to kick the dryer that was not working at that moment, making him stay in his current lack of clothing for some time.

A thought suddenly passed through his mind; how the hell could and did the girl launder her clothes properly if her dryer was malfunctioning?

Resigned, he hung up his clothes and silently wished for them to be dry in the morning as he proceeded to go to the living room, his temporary headquarters.

It was actually a wonder why he never decided to sleep in the room next to Aki's.

As soon as he got to the couch which was his supposedly-called bed, he got a bit surprised at seeing a black comforter and some pillows placed on top of it.

He then immediately remembered Aki, the girl he just assaulted. He was amused by the fact that despite the things he did to her, she was still nice and accommodating.

He left a small smile as he laid down and dived under the covers, feeling satisfied that he would be having a good night's sleep tonight, just like the night before, but in a different form of comfort.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by quickly and soon it was morning. Aki got up earlier than usual today to have a head-start and make breakfast— she was somehow pretty sure that there wouldn't be any food left from last night.<p>

She skipped down the stairs, deciding on what to eat when she froze as she passed by the living room.

_Eh?_

* * *

><p>Feitan suddenly got up from his sanctuary of sleep as soon as soft footsteps were heard descending the stairs; he can never afford to not be on guard, he thought.<p>

He immediately stood up and attempted to threaten the girl again, when he froze.

Aki was now standing in front of him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in surprise.

He felt a twinge of annoyance and embarrassment as her eyes swiftly but thoroughly looked at him from head to toe, eyeing the perfect contour of his muscles— biceps and all, most especially his well-toned abs, before feeling guilty and turning bright red as a tomato.

She immediately shut her eyes tight, covering them with her good hand as she screamed,

"PERVERT!HENTAI!"

How a long day this is indeed going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fifth chapter, done!**

**Eh, really Aki. Who's the pervert between you two now? *evil laugh* XD**

**Aki: …**

**Ven'aranar Angel****:****Hihi well… both of them are so darn stubborn, it would probably just boil down who gets the upper hand between the two of them. XD**

**Guest****: Indeed, I actually feel for her too. XD Yup! Despite how sadistic he is, I honestly see Feitan as someone who isn't a pervert— he's a really un-touchy person, so I guess he wouldn't like assaulting others, unless he liked them romantically of course… which is pretty hard to characterize. True, but Aki is a really reckless and crazy person. Yep, she actually wants to learn how to handle the weapon, hence, the kendo club. Ooh! I'd love that. I just don't know who to pair him off with though. *u***

**Sol****: Yep, she just went through hell and back. She's superwoman. Kidding. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Progress

**A/N: My ideas are currently on a roll hah. *u***

**Our in-house review for the board exams haven't started yet, unfortunately… and it's kind of making me worry ._.**

**Well enough about my ranting. Here's the sixth chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

**Wait. P.S.**

**I now have my draft sketch of my OC, Aki. I actually made her as simple as possible to avoid making her a Mary-sue or something; I want to make my OC some random simple girl for a change hihi.**

**Please do check out my profile for the link. Your comments and suggestions would be highly appreciated. ^-^**

**Also, I might change the rating to M sometime soon. Or I could start changing it now… there would be some explicit scenes in the future so… yeah. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Progress<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, why must it be so hard to find the origins of Feitan's victim?"<p>

Shalnark fell to the bed of their 'stolen' room in Yorkshin, his blond hair a mess. He was frustrated at their lack of progress in gaining any information about the 'Time Transporter' Nen user, as well as whom his blood relatives, comrades, and friends were. All he knew was that all of the people who knew the whereabouts of the treasures they were planning to steal were already dead, leaving no room for him to find leads.

He glanced at the clock by the bedside table.

_02:30AM_

More than 72 hours have now passed since Feitan was missing.

The other Genei Ryodan members were not taking it seriously, in regards to finding Feitan, or at least any information related to the said Nen user, except for a few, such as himself, Kuroro, Machi, and Kalluto.

Kuroro was reading a book regarding hidden nen skills, amused by the information it contained, but at the same time, he was hoping to find something useful from it that would give them leads to their comrade.

Phinks was confident that his trusted partner would turn up sooner or later, or 'whenever he felt like it', as he said.

Nobunaga was somehow concerned for his comrade, with them sharing a commonality of being swordsmen.

Shizuku forgot that Feitan was missing and that they were supposed to find his whereabouts after waking up from a nap.

Franklin stood beside Shizuku, thinking about the possible places Feitan would be, "Maybe he just ran off to Zaban City or returned to Meteor City", he said.

Kortopi stayed silent all throughout the ordeal and muttered a simple, "He will be back"

Bonolenov trusted the winds that told him that he is safe wherever he is right now so there's no need to worry anymore.

Kalluto helped Shalnark in every way he can, stealthily searching for documents and files that may contain information of the said nen user a while back.

Machi still held on to her strong gut feeling and intuition that their official interrogator won't be coming back anymore.

And here he was, almost at wits' end of his calm.

_'Even the Hunter License was of no use this time.'_ He grimly thought.

In the Genei Ryodan, Feitan was the 'calm and collected' member who was not only adept in interrogation and torture, but was street smart as well; they knew that he was not stupid enough to fall into a trap, let alone get abducted or killed that easily.

So it was really a wonder to them that he was currently missing.

"Shizuku actually has more chances of getting lost or abducted." Phinks joked a while ago, earning a confused look from the girl in topic and a simple, 'Huh?'

_'Could it be possible that there were other people out there who wanted him dead? We can't just linger on the fact that the Time Transporter Nen user was responsible for his disappearance alone. There must be other possibilities…'_

_Possibilities._

_People._

_Potential enemies._

"Potential enemies, eh?" He mused as he stared at the dark ceiling, his hands cushioning over his head.

His thoughts then lingered for a while to the chain user, Kurapika.

Kurapika. The last member of the Kurta Clan alive.

The sole person who had a deep grudge against them.

The chain user who killed Uvogin.

Threatened Pakunoda and made her follow his demands, leading to her death.

The 'business partner' of that traitor, Hisoka.

The person responsible for sealing away their Danchou's Nen.

_'Could he actually be the culprit and killed or rather, abducted Feitan with his Chain Jail?'_

…

Minutes passed by and the wild guess still hung on to his mind; he suddenly stood up and went out of the room, muttering a silent 'Will be back' to his seemingly sleeping comrades as he rushed to the computer shop located downstairs near the hotel to start with the plan that he was able to immediately formulate.

But little did he know, Kalluto was tagging along with him, determined to help.

* * *

><p>"PERVERT!HENTAI!"<p>

Aki screamed as she shut her eyes tight, covering them with her good hand.

She was surprised, and mortified on seeing a half-naked Feitan when she just woke up and when all she wanted to do at the moment was to eat.

Not to see something, or rather _someone_, so hot in the morning.

_'Dammit hormones, stop getting all wild and excited. I have a boyfriend for fuck's sake, it won't be fair to Taka'_ she mentally screamed as she felt footsteps getting closer to where she was.

Feitan was amused by the fact that Aki was flustered at his, _assets_, as he put it. But then again, he was partly embarrassed that she walked in on him.

It was also his first time to be walked in on by someone, a girl at that, when he was half-naked.

But then again, he took delight whenever Aki showed emotions that were a far cry from being happy and safe; he loved it whenever she felt _threatened_ and _hurt_.

He briefly stopped in front of her and flicked her forehead hard before vanishing into a blur towards the laundry room.

Aki, surprised at what he just did to her forehead and still flustered at the same time, immediately massaged her forehead, wishing that it wouldn't get a red mark.

_'Stupid jerk. Such an ass for making me all flustered.'_ She groaned as she proceeded to go to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

_'But then again, it might be your fault for unconsciously checking him out.'_

_'Who knew that there was something hot underneath those conservatively-covered clothes?'_

_'Stupid Aki, stupid. Stop thinking malicious thoughts. You were not brought up a pervert. Stop it.'_

Aki mentally banged her head on a wall as she took out the carton of milk from the fridge, proceeding to put a hefty amount of cereal on her bowl once she sat down.

Her mind lingered to the mess she would be entering once she gets to school later on; she had this strong gut feeling that her best friend will glomp her and attempt to put her into a hot seat.

Despite the fact that her best friend was literally a walking embarrassment, she still felt touched that someone like her even had the time to worry about an insignificant person as Aki, not that she really is insignificant or anything.

"I just honestly feel like a nobody in school; I'm not even one of those popular girls or Mary-sues who are the center of attention. But still… Momo was always there for me whenever I needed company." Aki sighed. Finally done with her meal, she put her dishes to the dishwasher before going upstairs to get ready for school.

Despite the fact that she cringes the shame she will be getting in school, there was a part of her that was still excited to go; she needed to see other people too. If she got stuck at home with Feitan _alone,_ who knows what could happen.

Maybe she'll actually end up being on the news as a victim of some gruesome murder and homicide.

She frowned at her negative thoughts, her hormones finally settling down and forgetting about the mishap that occurred in the living room a while ago.

Well… Aki wasn't like most girls who would fan girl over a hot body 24/7; she was more of a tomboy who like things most girls wouldn't, hence, her zero popularity in school.

While Aki was dressing up upstairs, Feitan was done dressing up himself, and headed towards the kitchen when he frowned.

There was no breakfast ready.

There was no food.

There was nothing to give him energy in the morning.

There was no life.

Feitan wouldn't like to admit it, but he started to make it a point to eat whenever he could get the chance to do so; breakfast, lunch, dinner, and some in-between meals. When he was with the Genei Ryodan, he _seldom_ ate on time with the recommended three-times-a-day meal.

So, as much as he hates it, it was one of the perks of getting wound up here in Tokyo: the food and its delectable quality.

Gone were the days he resorted to stealing food, let alone eating countless ramen from convenience stores.

But then again, now, there was no food.

And Feitan hated it.

His stomach grumbled in agreement; it now needed its daily sustenance. But Feitan, being the prideful man that he is, refused to ask Aki to cook. To _cook_.

Oh, the irony.

He felt frustrated at the girl once again that she got back at him, even though the tables were completely turned just a while ago. It was an annoyance that she never fails to get on his nerves _every single time_.

_'Stupid girl. Maybe she wants to die'_ he annoyingly thought as he started to move towards Aki's room.

Aki, on the other hand, was finally done dressing and ready to go out. She had made it a point to dress up swiftly whenever she had to; she couldn't get risked getting walked in on by Feitan, since the small man never had the sense of respect for other people's privacy.

But before she was able to get out of the room, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist roughly.

"You girl. Where you going?" a cold voice emanated into the room.

Aki, already used to Feitan's antics and silent appearances, rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to school, duh. What, are you gonna miss me?"

Feitan's right eye twitched. Him, miss the girl? Oh no no, not in the slightest.

He'll be missing her cooking, and food, though.

"Don't act cocky, brat. If you don't want good arm to _break_." He threatened, tightening the grip on Aki's wrist.

_'Feh. Stupid shorty, I'm used to the pain. I never got to be an ace in Kendo club for nothing'_ Aki snickered in her mind.

She decided to be a good girl just for this once; she really needed to go to school to see her best friend.

And probably get some answers.

_'This reminds me, immediately after Momo texted me, Taka did too. Maybe she told him immediately what happened after she asked permission to do so. I'm a bit curious to know how she was able to make him follow immediately.'_ She mused, amazed at her best friend's persuasion skills.

Feitan, annoyed at the girl's lack of response, whacked her head with his other hand.

"Answer me, girl."

Aki, brought out of her reverie due to the pain from her head suddenly let out a small yelp of pain before scowling at him.

"Alright already, I'm sorry. But really now, I need to get to school. I already skipped for a day."

Feitan, amused at the girl's loyalty to her so-called school, got a bit curious.

"School?"

Aki was close to boiling point at this time, due to the torturer's pointless questions. "Yes, school. Don't you have one wherever you came from?"

Feitan thought for a moment if there were…. Maybe they existed, but in a different form.

Or maybe they didn't have any schools similar to the school this girl attended to at all.

He finally answered, feeling a bit ashamed of having Aki get another point in this round.

"We have school but in different form. People learn from masters who teach N—" he abruptly stopped as he was about to say the word, Nen. _'Will it be safe to tell girl?_' he wondered.

Aki raised a brow at the cut off word said by Feitan. "N—? What is it?"

Feeling the need to stop the conversation or another bloodbath may ensue, Feitan merely answered, "None of your business" before storming off, completely forgetting the reason why he went to Aki's room in the first place.

He had to retreat for now, since he himself wasn't so sure if he should be telling Aki right now about the wonders of Nen.

She might use it against him.

And besides, the girl was proven to be persuasive and pushy… and stubborn. Feitan might end up hurting her again if she let her potty mouth do the talking.

This brings Feitan back to remember the reason why he even came to Aki's room in the first place.

He internally groaned in frustration as he remembered the fact that he needs food at the moment. And one of the reasons why he _unconsciously_ didn't hurt Aki that much was because, if ever he injured her remaining good arm, it would be good bye heavenly cuisine for him.

And he didn't want that.

Looking towards the doorway that Aki just ran off to, he sighed. Resigned, he decided to see what this girl's 'school' looked like, and find some breakfast at the same time.

* * *

><p>Aki frowned as she sped up towards school; she left a bit later than she was supposed to, thanks to a certain sadistic man.<p>

"Shit shit I hope I get on time" she said, panting in between breaths.

She turned around a corner and was surprised to bump into someone she didn't expect to.

_Taka._

The person concerned was surprised as someone small collided with him upon turning around a corner. He was actually on his way to Aki's school to visit her, to make up for his mistakes… well, not that he thought he had one.

And how surprised he was to find that the person he was looking for came for him instead, unintentionally.

Aki's eyes widened in surprised as she took a second or two for her brain to process what was currently happening.

_Taka._

_Taka._

_TAKA!_

She jumped and gave him a huge bear hug without thinking twice, burying her head in his chest as she inhaled his scent, which was a mixture of musk and mint.

Taka, on the other hand was surprised at the girl's actions, and hugged her back instead, one hand patting her brunette head.

"Oh god I bloody missed you you know! How come you didn't respond anymore last night? You liar." She said, blinking multiple times to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Taka stood silent for a while, before finally responding.

"It's nothing much, I just wanted to surprise you and see you in person, that's all. I've been neglecting you lately, remember? So I want to make up for it." He smiled, removing Aki from the hug to look into her sky-blue eyes.

Aki blushed at the gesture and averted her eyes to his side. "Yeah right, you just picked the most _perfect_ time to do so you know."

Taka looked at Aki wearing her school uniform and was amused at her behavior, chuckled. "Indeed I think I am, mademoiselle." He bowed like a butler would do and offered his hand.

"Would this lady please be so kind to accept my offer to accompany her to school, or 'hell-hole' as she would like to call it?"

Aki laughed at his silly impersonation of a butler and offered her hand for him to take.

"Why of course, my dear Sir. I would be more than happy for you to accompany me." She replied, as Taka took her hand. They proceeded to walk towards the school gates.

_'And probably guard or save me from the inevitable evil that is currently haunting my life_' she added, suddenly remembering Feitan.

Feitan.

The man she saved.

The man she brought home.

The man who was currently living with her right now.

_'Shit'_ she thought, as she anxiously glanced sideways at Taka; sooner or later she would have to tell him of her predicament right now.

_'I would definitely tell him, I should. It would be unfair and disloyal of me to not tell him that I brought a man to my house to live with me for some time, a stranger at that.'_ She mused in her mind.

_'But I guess I should save that for later. I have to relish this wonderful moment while it lasts. Who knows when I'll be able to see him again? It's been more than weeks since I've seen him, anyway. And I'm fully contented to be with him at this moment, even though it's just a short little walk._' She grinned goofily, earning a look from Taka.

"Is there something bothering the little miss?" He joked, smiling.

Aki rolled her eyes; what was with it that people often made fun of her height?

"Nothing much, dear Sir. I'm just enjoying this peaceful walk to school." _'Despite the fact that somehow my nerves are a wreck due to the possibility that I may be late at this moment'_. She silently added.

Taka laughed at her response, completely aware that the girl might be late for class right now. He ran towards the gates, making Aki follow and surprising her at the same time.

As soon as they reached school, he immediately stood up and brought Aki to a tight hug.

"I reckon that this will be adieu for now, my fair lady." He smiled, inhaling the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and strawberry from Aki's hair.

"It pains me to say this, but I agree Shakespeare." She joked, hugging him as well.

After releasing themselves from each other's arms, Aki stood on tip-toe and attempted to pat Taka's blond hair. "It will be good bye for now, since your fair lady might be terribly late for school as we speak."

Taka grinned. _'Oh shoot how adorable that smile of him is. And those piercings!'_ Aki squealed internally.

"Will do. Take care now; I'll contact you once I'm free." He waved. But before he could turn around to leave, Aki grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I love you, Taka." She smiled warmly, her gaze at the said man, intense.

She wanted him to know how much she loved him despite the delicate and unconventional relationship they have.

Despite how his lack of efforts somehow affected the quality of what they had.

Despite the fact that it was Aki who made an effort for them to meet, let alone talk to each other… Every. Single. Time.

It took a while before Taka finally responded. "I love you too."

Aki jumped in happiness and waved a quick good bye to Taka before sprinting towards her classroom, hoping that she wasn't late for class.

Taka smiled briefly at her before turning to leave as well.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, a pair of grey eyes was watching from afar, amused.

"Taka. Seems awfully familiar name. So he's the brat's partner." Feitan snickered, delighted at the pierce of information he just gained.

Oh how he was going to love pestering Aki with his newfound knowledge.

* * *

><p>Aki was barely on time as she entered the room.<p>

"Safe!" She happily announced to herself at she slumped to her seat.

But before she could close her eyes, a pair of arms gave her a bone-crushing hug from behind.

"AKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Aki sighed and smiled. The hall of shame was now open.

"Momo-chan, please do be a bit gentle. As you can see, I still have a broken arm, remember?"

Momo gasped, remembering Aki's broken arm, as she swiftly released her from the hug and moved to sit on the empty desk opposite to Aki instead.

"So, what happened?"

_'Shoot. The most dreaded question has finally arrived_._'_ Aki internally groaned as her mind went on panic mode, attempting to find a believable lie.

No, she couldn't tell her best friend of her current predicament at the moment.

Not at this time, at least.

Aki settled down on the typical answer.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I actually got a painful headache yesterday that I decided to rest up for a bit. My arm was also hurting like mad, so…" she trailed off in response.

Momo raised her eyebrows for a moment, before finally deciding to buy her answer.

"Well… alright. But still, you have me totally worried over you yesterday; I couldn't concentrate in class you know!" She scolded, attempting to act like a strict headmistress.

Aki rolled her eyes, amused at her best friend. "Yeah right, your funny texts really lightened up my mood though."

She smiled warmly, sincerity evident in her eyes. "But really, thank you so much for getting worried about me, Momo."

Momo blushed; it was a rare sight to have Aki thank a person sincerely, and she felt proud of herself to be one of those few people Aki actually _thanked_ and smiled to.

"Well you should be! You have to thank me as well for informing your boyf—" Momo suddenly cut herself off, smiling weirdly.

Aki raised her brow at her best friend's actions, but decided to let it slide as soon as the teacher got into the room.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, look at this Killua. There's a new ad in the Hunter website that will pay us a large sum of money as long as we turn over a picture of…. Wait, this name seems a bit familiar." Gon exclaimed, scrunching his eyes at the screen.<p>

Killua, popping a chocolate into his mouth, turned around from the game he was playing to look at Gon's screen.

"Eh, who is it?"

"It says Feitan. I know I've heard that name before, but I can't seem to exactly pinpoint where." Gon responded, putting a finger to his chin.

Killua, being the fast thinker that he is, smacked Gon in the head, with dead-fish eyes.

"OW! What was that for, Killua?!" Gon frowned, clutching his head in pain.

"Ba-ka. That is one of Genei Ryodan's members. It would be suicide to pursue him, no matter how hefty the reward money would be. Remember what happened in the past?" Killua responded, feeling a bit wary of the said member; who wouldn't be, he was Genei Ryodan's official torturer.

_'Besides, He almost broke off Gon's arm once, if only it weren't for the stupid toss coin they had.'_ He internally groaned, memories with the said man flashing back.

Gon started to protest, but Killua cut him off.

"It also is a ridiculous ad. Who the hell would want _his_ picture?! That person must be insane if you asked me. 50 billion jenny just for a simple picture? It's stupid." Killua said, rolling his eyes.

"But Killua, the money—"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

A vein finally popped on his forehead as he snapped. "No no NO!"

Gon scowled at his best friend before whipping up his phone. "Well if you won't help me, I'll ask Kurapika for help. He must know where he is, and hopefully he'll help me. He's hunting for the Spiders anyway."

Killua mentally slapped himself at Gon's stubbornness. "Hai, hai. Fine, suit yourself. But there's no guarantee that Kurapika would even approve of what you want to happen, because it's dangerous."

Gon rolled his eyes in response as he dialed Kurapika's number.

_Ring ring…_

'_Hello?_'

Gon smiled in response. "Hello Kurapika! I'd like to ask you to help me with something."

The other line stood silent for a while before responding. _'It depends on what it is, but I will do my best to be of help. What is it that you want help with?'_

"Please help me find Feitan of Genei Ryodan! They will reward us with a large sum of money once we are able to take a picture of him." He exclaimed, proud of his discovery.

The silence on the other line took longer than the first that Gon had to even say a follow-up 'Kurapika are you there?'

Killua slapped his forehead in frustration for his best friend's bluntness.

After a seemingly eternal silence, Kurapika finally responded. _'That seems like a ridiculous ad if you must ask me Gon. Who knows, that might even be a scam.'_

And besides, pursuing Feitan would be like pursuing your own death.

"But Kurapika—" Gon started, attempting to give the poor chain user a lengthy lecture on the benefits of hunting for Feitan to take his picture.

* * *

><p>Shalnark laughed hard while staring at the screen of his stolen laptop, clutching his stomach from too much laughing.<p>

"Oh how amusing these kids are."

Nobunaga raised a brow at his comrade's silliness. "Who?"

Shalnark laughed a bit more before finally calming down and explaining the situation to his comrades; his plan.

"Well you see… since Feitan is currently missing and we're running out of ideas, I attempted to make an ad on the Hunter website to give me Feitan's picture. In return, they will be receiving a hefty amount of 50 billion jenny just for his picture. _Picture._" He snorted, completely amused.

"And what happened?"

Shalnark snickered. "Well of course, they took the offer."

Upon processing Shalnark's words, he laughed out loud as well.

"Ha ha ha! Those kids never fail to amuse me. If only Uvogin were alive, he would be laughing his ass off too." He chuckled, which caught the attention of Phinks.

Phinks tried to raise an eyebrow (A/N: Well, not that he had any. Oops, please do forgive me once again, Phinks) amused.

"What would be the bottom line of this whole plan?" he asked, finally silencing the two as Shalnark thoughtfully responded.

"Of course, deducing that it would be hard to track Feitan alone with no leads, they would need someone _capable_ of doing so— which would be the said chain user."

The rest of the Genei Ryodan stopped from their activities in order to listen to Shalnark as well.

"And when I say that they would need help, who else would they be asking for help with? Of course, their friend, the chain user. And holding on to the possibility that he would be responsible for Feitan's missing presence, there is a chance that this plan would lead us to any leads, since the chain user would now be forced to search for Fei as well… unless he already had him in the first place."

Machi responded. "So what you're trying to say is, considering the possibility that they may have leads to where Feitan is, once a picture is submitted to us, that would be a sign for us to pursue the chain user and his friends, correct?"

Shalnark happily nodded. "Of course! Genius plan, right? That way, other people would be doing the job for us, while we, on the other hand, will be resorting to other means to find the whereabouts of Feitan."

Phinks snickered at the idea as he imagined what Feitan's response would most likely be once he heard of the plan the involved him.

"Fuck I wonder what he's gonna say about this." He said, laughing hard.

* * *

><p>Feitan sneezed as he was perched up on a tree, tailing Aki and her friend as they walked home from school. He groaned on how lenient he was at the moment; he didn't make any threat to the girl nor did he assault any other stranger.<p>

And he waited for Aki for hours after he ate a stolen ramen cup for breakfast.

On a tree.

Yes, a tree.

He frowned at what he was currently doing; since when did he stoop so low to spy on an ordinary girl?

"Ne ne Momo-chan, I was just wondering, but how were you able to successfully corner Taka and persuade him into visiting me? I myself had so much difficulty in getting him to see me in person you know." Aki laughed, turning to her best friend.

Momo, on the other hand, upon hearing her question suddenly stopped and froze, staying silent.

Aki was puzzled at her best friend's reaction and stopped as well. She put a hand on Momo's arm.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Momo still didn't respond, her bangs covering her eyes before finally looking up.

"Oh, nothing much. Hihi I just texted him and then he immediately got concerned and made a plan himself to visit you first thing in the morning." She grinned, completely disregarding her reaction a while ago.

Aki felt a twinge of doubt but immediately shooed it away. This was her best friend she was talking about.

And best friends don't and shouldn't doubt each other.

Feeling completely satisfied with her undying trust and loyalty to Momo, she smiled as well.

"Ooh I knew you had a superpower of sorts! Thank you for doing so anyway, it really made my day you know." Aki exclaimed, hugging her in response.

Momo hugged her friend gently as well, remembering her broken arm.

"Yeah I know, anything for you, my dear Aki-chan."

* * *

><p>Aki finally arrived at home and was about to close the door when a foot blocked the doorway.<p>

"Let me in stupid girl. You cook dinner _now_." Feitan stonily said as he glared at her; he couldn't take it anymore that he just had to order her around so he could finally eat a decent meal.

Besides, he needed to earn some reward for tailing her all day, he thought.

To think it was actually his first time spying on a person just because he _wanted_ to.

Aki rolled her eyes at his statement. "Fine, fine. One banquet of dinner, coming right up." She proceeded to walk into the kitchen, briefly wondering where he went.

Feitan followed her into the kitchen, sitting on the chair to watch her do wonders with her cooking.

Aki actually didn't mind his presence now; she has moved on from their rocky start and decided that if she would be helping him, she would need to be at least comfortable in his presence.

The sooner she ends this mess, the sooner he leaves, she thought.

Silence enveloped the room, save for some scraping of utensils and chopping sounds as she slaughtered some chicken meat; she would be making Yakisoba for tonight.

After minutes of not exchanging words, Feitan suddenly decided to break the silence.

"Who girl with you a while ago?"

Aki immediately stopped what she was doing, sweat trickling down her nape.

_'Shit. So he saw her already.'_

She decided to act all innocent as she absent-mindedly replied. "Who?"

Feitan, being the impatient man he was, decided to cut the chase. "The girl with you a while ago when you come home from school. Momo her name?"

Aki swiftly turned around, attempting to skewer him for spying on her.

_'So that was what he was doing all day. The nerve of this bastard'_ she angrily thought as she went to Feitan to scold him.

Feitan, however, in his calm and cold demeanor and all, cut her off before she could even muster a word.

"You be careful stupid girl. This Momo person is lying to you."

Aki briefly stopped for a moment, putting the kitchen knife down as she tried to process Feitan's words.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is all for the sixth chapter!**

**I apologize for my love of cliffhangers. *u***

**Y A D Y– C H A N****: Aww thank you so much! Ideas have been endlessly flowing out of my mind at the moment, that I couldn't help but write it all down. I know! Aki and Feitan need to just get on with it already… kidding. It would happen eventually, but not now. Not just yet, considering how cold a person Feitan is… and how this was probably his first time interacting with a girl he barely knew. XD True, it will definitely take a while for them to develop feelings for each other. And Taka… well, I must commend you for your good guesses. Taka's a jerk, isn't he? Hihi, he and Aki would most likely break up in the future, once she starts to have feelings for Feitan. Of course, I wouldn't let Feitan be loveless forever, the adorable thing. :`) And you are also correct that Momo would most likely hate Feitan upon meeting him; I'm actually thinking of making her an anti-Feitan person. Hahjk. XD Thank you for the wonderful review! Please do stay tuned for further updates. *u***

**Melon Massacre****: Haha! Thank you so much. ;`) I am glad to have been an inspiration for you to make your own fan fic. I must definitely give it a read! (I'm a sucker for Feitan X OC fan fics tbh). Good luck, and thank you! :D**

**Guest****: Haha! I'll keep that idea in mind, it made my day. XD Buuut. For this fan fic, it would most likely be an Aki X Feitan pairing. And true, Taka and Aki will most likely break up in the future. Maybe. Hihi, Feitan's really a glutton, isn't he? *u***

**Happy Kitty****: Thank you so much, Kitty! Yup, Fei-sama definitely needs some love… which would hopefully happen sometime soon. Hihi thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Hx

**A/N: So… should I start changing the rating to M? There are some gory scenes in this chapter so yeah haha. *u***

**In all honesty, I just really love gore.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feitan, however, in his calm and cold demeanor and all, cut her off before she could even muster a word.<em>

"_You be careful stupid girl. This Momo person is lying to you."_

_Aki briefly stopped for a moment, putting the kitchen knife down as she tried to process Feitan's words._

"_What?"_

* * *

><p>Feitan was amused at the sudden change in Aki's mood; perfect, he thought. This was the result and reaction that he wanted from Aki.<p>

So… being the jerk that he was, he decided to mentally torture the poor girl.

"You be careful. Momo girl is lying to you. Understand?" He smiled underneath his bandanna as he stared at Aki; her seemingly cheerful disposition was now dampened by his mere words.

And her face was now turning into a frown.

Feitan couldn't help the smile that kept on creeping up his system; oh how he loved this moment to the core.

Aki, on the other hand, was frowning not because of the hurt Feitan was expecting her to feel, but because she was _confused_.

'_How could he say that out of the blue? He hasn't even formally met Momo yet for him to say that she is lying to me or something'_

She heaved up a sigh, before returning to her cooking.

"No, I don't understand a thing you're saying."

Feitan was disappointed at what had transpired; this wasn't the outcome he was expecting. The girl's lack of observation and ultimately dense nature made him want to bang his head on a wall in frustration.

'_Stupid girl. Why won't she get sad already? Why can't she figure out other girl is lying to her?'_ He frowned.

But still, he didn't give up and attempted to pester her once more.

"That Momo girl. I think she cheating on you with Taka."

Aki frowned once again, abruptly stopping what she was doing.

'_Yeah right, Momo was indeed acting strange a while back, along with Taka's sudden appearance. But still, she's my best friend... I need to give her some credit. And besides, I know that she wouldn't do that to me. There must be some other explanation for her behavior a while ago; some explanation that someone such as Feitan wouldn't and shouldn't be able to deduce, since he barely knows me, he also barely knows Momo. Heck, I bet he doesn't even know her at all. He just saw her today for goodness' sake!' _she mentally chided, forcing herself to think good of her best friend, and boyfriend.

There was just no way she would do such a thing, she thought.

"What are you insinuating, _stranger?_" She coldly asked, emphasizing the word, _stranger_.

Feitan raised a brow at her response; he honestly wasn't expecting her to answer like that.

But then again, her response wasn't cheery at all, he thought. This would be a perfect moment to toy with her feelings more.

"I meant what I said. Stupid." He taunted, moving closer to the girl.

She was really tempted to just leave the kitchen and lock herself up in her room, to spite the man as well, since she had a feeling that he was looking forward to tonight's dinner. But then again, she remembered her parents, especially her mother, who told her an awful lot of things when it came to food and cooking. They always taught her never to waste food, let alone, leave it behind half-cooked.

She sighed as she decided to just ignore Feitan's taunts and continued to cook, speeding up a bit in the process.

'_The sooner I'm done, the sooner he'll get off my back for now.'_ She mentally groaned, wishing that the little form of evil would just leave her alone and stop poisoning her mind.

Upon hearing no response from the girl, he decided to give up for now; he was satisfied at the moment with her reaction anyway, as well as with the sudden change in the mood.

He took one last step before whispering into her ear.

"I know not what you and Momo are. But I know when someone is _lying_. I official torturer and interrogator of my comrades. _I know that she hide something from you_." He coolly said, emphasizing the words 'torturer' and 'interrogator'.

Aki gulped at this; her hunch was right.

'_Shit. I knew he was dangerous. Oh well… there's no turning back now. And besides, he couldn't afford to hurt me, or else he'll never get the help he desperately needs in order to return home._' She thought, regaining her confidence back. She thought about Feitan's negative accusation of her best friend as well.

'_Also, he only must be messing around with my head, considering how he now knows the relationship I have with Momo— that she's my best friend.'_ She chided, remembering how hard Feitan wanted her to suffer.

Returning her attention to the man behind her, she merely nodded her head and decided to change the topic.

"Thanks for the warning, though I doubt my best friend would do that, by which I really hope you won't hurt her, or worse, kill her. Because if you do…" she started, turning around to face him, completely ignoring how merely inches they were from each other. She made a gun sign out of her good hand and pointed it to her head with a 'bang' sound effect. "I'll kill myself as well. That way, you won't have anyone decent to help you find your way back to wherever the hell you came from."

Feitan was supposed to be annoyed at the girl's guts, but somehow, something about what she said made him amused at her, or rather, interested.

He actually commended her for her guts.

"So you no afraid of death?" He asked, eyes gleaming. If this girl wasn't afraid of death, it would be a pleasure to torture her, he thought. If her pain tolerance was high as well, it would be a delight for him to have a share of his own personal 'fun' with the girl, for she most likely wouldn't die easily from Feitan's torturing methods.

If Feitan was delighted at her gradually increasing temper, Aki, on the other hand, was now pissed off by Feitan's taunting, as well as to where this conversation was going. She actually hated topics about death and dying, let alone topics that made her feel very, very, _uncomfortable_.

It took every inch of willpower within her to avoid smacking the torturer hard in the face— she really was in the mood to fuck off her safety and just stab him with the kitchen knife then and there.

She didn't respond and turned back towards her cooking, ready to toss the veggies into the pan.

After sautéing the vegetables and meat, she finally responded back with a cold voice.

"No, I'm not. I've been dead for a long time."

None of them spoke as Aki finished cooking dinner. Feitan returned to his seat, surprisingly patient in waiting for the food to be served.

He thought about Aki's reaction and behavior; she became suddenly cold as soon as the topic about death was brought up, which made him amused and curious.

'_Did girl get trauma?'_ he silently wondered. For some reason, he also wanted to know more about the girl and her actions; it was a rare enough sight to find someone who could actually keep up with his standards— it wouldn't hurt to find a little bit more information about people who could keep up with him, for blackmail or interrogation purposes.

And besides, he thought; if he needed this girl to help him get back to where his comrades were, it wouldn't hurt to get to know about her a little, so he would also know what circumstance and risk he was entering.

'_It would also help me whenever I want to hurt or torture girl.'_ He mentally snickered.

Minutes later, Aki was done cooking and set down two plates full of Yakisoba on the table. She sat across him and proceeded to eat silently.

Feitan, putting his plan into action, decided to hit a sensitive spot in Aki's now-fragile emotions.

"Girl. Who people in the picture in your room?" he casually asked, delighted at seeing the frown now gradually forming again in Aki's face.

Aki frowned, but did not respond. She continued to eat swiftly in hopes of getting rid of the man's presence as soon as possible; she honestly didn't like where this conversation was going.

Feitan's patience started to wear thin as Aki refused to respond to his question. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as he proceeded to taunt her.

"You no answer girl. You scared?"

Aki stood up and put her dishes on the table, still not responding. She actually refused to tell him about the people in the picture— _her family_.

Her family has been a very sore spot in her heart for a while now, despite the fact that she lightheartedly mentions them here and there. The word 'family' was also one of the few words in her "Aki's Taboo List".

She honestly wasn't ready to tell anyone at all about them too, save for Taka and Momo.

That was also the reason why she couldn't bring herself to doubt the two; they were the only ones who knew about them, as well as about her secret.

Besides, she thought, she only knew him for a few days, less than a week at that. He could torture her or whatever, but he'll never be getting the answer he was expecting.

She frowned at Feitan before silently responding, her bangs hiding her eyes. She just wasn't in the mood right now to put up with a retort, let alone attempt to argue with him.

"I honestly don't care what you think of me right now but yes, I am scared. I can't just open up my whole life to someone I just met, a _stranger_ at that. And yes, I also am very much afraid of you, considering how you hurt me, breaking off my arm at the first time we met despite the fact that I saved you and took you home; despite the fact that I have a boyfriend who I bet would not be too pleased upon knowing that a male I just met is currently living with me." She stood silent, before answering again.

"I know how much you want to hurt me and torture me with your words; I understand that because you are very sadistic in nature. But still, I'm not ready to tell you about them, I'm not ready to tell you about my life. Even though I accepted you into this house to help you, I still don't trust you enough to tell my life story to. I hope you understand. And at this point, even for just tonight, please… just leave me alone."

After she had proven her point, she immediately walked up to her room, surprising Feitan.

Feitan was left alone; delighted at the girl's reaction.

'_I can finally see her break little'_ he mused.

But the way the girl talked to him a while back was something different— different than the past assaults and threats he did to her.

Based on the way she talked a while ago, there was this twinge of darkness and pain that Feitan couldn't pinpoint out.

And in all honesty, he wanted to discover what it was.

* * *

><p>It was the first time that Aki fumed and burst at Feitan, despite the little time the man has been in her house.<p>

She was normally the type of person who doesn't get seriously mad easily; she thought that it was a sign of weakness to snap at someone.

But here she was, letting others know her weakness, a man she barely knew at that.

'_Great'_ she thought. _'Now he can have something against me, now that he knows that the topic rendered a while ago is a no-go for me.'_ she frowned as she proceeded to take a bath.

Aki thought that probably all she needed now was a warm bath to help her relax— she really needed it at the moment.

She washed her hair and proceeded to soak into the warm bubbles as she tried to clear her mind.

Her thoughts then lingered back to her family, the family she once had.

Her family was simple, really. It consisted of a business man for a father and a housewife for a mother. They were a family of three who lived a close-knit and decent life, by which they were very family-oriented.

Her father was a CEO for a company that sold popular games and strangely, catered to weaponry as well, hence, her prized katana.

Her mother, on the other hand, was a simple woman who preferred to stay at home and cook, despite the fact that she came from an elite family that housed a chain of restaurants both locally and internationally.

They were a normal family where her father came home for dinner every night, to be greeted by her as at the front door; her mother would then be setting the table for them to eat together.

They were completely normal.

And peaceful. Very peaceful.

But then again, everything is not what it seems.

She remembered the events that happened a year ago, the memories flashing back into her mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Aki's father went home one night, frowning with grave news._

_She was supposed to be alone at that time; it was a Friday night, and Friday nights meant 'Mom and Dad's Date Night'._

_However, for this night, only her father was the one who successfully came home. His once crisp business suit was now a mess, blood splattered in different places. He had some bruises and lacerations here and there, the most fatal being a gunshot in his right arm._

_Aki, being only 17 at that time, got extremely worried and frantically ran around to tend to her father's wounds. Her father slumped to the floor eyes wide as he thought about what has just happened._

_After the girl tended to his wounds, he immediately stood up and ordered Aki to go to the hospital immediately._

"_Aki-chan, dear, what I am about to tell you is very important. Listen to me kid."_

_Aki fearfully nodded in response._

"_Now, I want you to go to the hospital immediately and visit your mother. Don't freak out; she's alive. But still, I want you safe. Save the questions for later; I'll be answering them once all of this mayhem is done." Her father gently smiled, patting the girl's head before ushering her to immediately change her clothes and go to the hospital._

_Aki dressed up as fast as she could; when she got downstairs, she was surprised to find that her father was again missing._

'_I just left him for a minute or two there and now he's gone?' she wondered._

_Determined to find out answers, and extremely worried and surprised at what her father looked like when he arrived, she desperately put those thoughts away as she continued to hail a cab to take her to the hospital._

_She arrived five minutes later._

_But she was too late._

_As she entered her mother's hospital room, she almost gagged at the sight; she forced herself not to let the bile rise to her throat as she covered her mouth with her right hand._

_The person lying down on the hospital bed no longer looked like her mother._

_Her face was seemingly scraped off, blood and flesh mixing together with her eyes wide open and watery with tears and blood; the facial muscles were seemingly protruding out as if they were chewed off by some animal, since there was no skin left to put it in place. The skin on her limbs was now scraped off too— no; almost all of her body skin was scraped off, muscle and bones remaining on her body. One arm was twisted and broken in an inhumane way possible; her IV fluids were spilling out of its bottle, making it drip soundly from the metal rails of the bed towards the floor, earning a pink puddle due to the mixture of blood and water. Her mother's legs were also spread wide open as her hospital gown was scrunched up to her neck, exposing parts that shouldn't be shown to the public eye; it seemed that she was raped before her assailant brutally murdered her._

_Tears slowly fell down Aki's eyes as her brain tried to process the sight before her; her mother was raped and murdered. Her beautiful mother was dirtied by someone, no something that could be considered as less than a human. She felt angered at how oblivious the hospital was when a murder just took place in one of their rooms. Slowly, she walked towards her mother's remains and attempted to hug her, but thought twice upon realizing that she may be accused as a suspect once imprints of her were left on her mother's now dead body. She bit her lower lip hard as she forced herself not to cry. _

'_I need to get to the bottom of this' she thought, deciding to take action and find her father; it was no use to be mourning over her mother right now, she could save those thoughts for later._

_But before she could bolt out of the room and file a report, a hand grabbed her and hit her hard in the head, making her lose consciousness._

_*End Flashback*_

Aki shivered as the once warm water on the bath tub was now cold; she brushed away the memories of her past as she immediately stood up to change into her night clothes.

She took the hairdryer and turned it on. _'I honestly hate remembering what happened in the past; it's been more than a year now but I still feel the shivers up my spine, it honestly scares me.'_ She grimly thought. Her heart ached at the sight whenever the broken and dead image of her mom flashes into her mind.

After finishing drying her hair, she retired immediately to bed, desperate to sleep and just forget about the past.

* * *

><p>Feitan was long done eating dinner; he even had the heart to put away the pot and used cooking utensils towards the dishwasher, since he assumed that Aki might have forgotten to do so, due to events that occurred earlier.<p>

He sighed and proceeded to the laundry room to launder his clothes and change into his 'pajama shorts'.

'_I need to buy new clothes; can't live on wash and _wear' he thought, as he put detergent on the washing machine. He frowned at his repeated lack of clothing for tonight; he only got to experience sleeping topless ever since he came to Tokyo. In his own world, he never removed his top, for he always had readied spare clothes to wear.

After changing into his sleeping clothes and hanging his real clothes in the laundry room, he proceeded to wander about the living room once again, wondering what to do.

He tried turning on the television, but nothing good was on it. Frowning once again, he sat on the couch and lazily flicked through the channels, hoping that some good gory movie was on.

As Feitan was close to falling into a deep slumber, a shrill scream reached his ears. He immediately opened his eyes, all the sleepiness and drowsiness wearing off.

'_Stupid girl.'_ He thought, as he zoomed right into Aki's room, wondering what has happened.

As he opened the door, he half-expected the girl to throw another pillow at him, or scream into his ears, running. But to his surprise, he found Aki to still be sleeping, seeming to be in some deep nightmare.

Aki was sprawled on the bed, her arms in a defensive position; she was screaming and tears were continuously streaming from her eyes, which were tightly shut.

Feitan wondered whether he should wake the girl up or not; it seemed as if any moment now she would go into berserk mode and sleepwalk or something. However, his sadistic side got the better of him as he felt a bit delighted at how broken Aki was; it was definitely such a rare sight.

'_I could use this against her; blackmail material.'_ He mentally snickered.

After a brief contemplation on what to do, he finally decided to sit on the edge of the bed and watch the girl sleep… and scream uncontrollably as she cried in pain.

And unbeknownst to Feitan, Aki was currently reliving the past she never wanted to remember.

_*Flashback*_

_Aki opened her eyes, only to find herself in an abandoned hospital somewhere remote from Tokyo._

'_Where am I?' she wondered, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was aching like mad; and all she wanted to do was to just sleep once again. But upon remembering what happened to her mother in the hospital, she immediately sat up on alert._

_She observed her surroundings and found out that she was the only person present in the said abandoned hospital, wherein she was handcuffed to one of the metal rails of the hospital bed._

_Akin groaned in pain as she tried to free herself from the metal handcuff that slowly made her wrist swell, a reddish mark starting to form in the said area._

'_Shit. How am I supposed to remove this? If only there was a bar of soap here or something…' she groaned, frustrated at her lack of progress in freeing herself._

_Almost half an hour already passed by and she still had no progress whatsoever. She was on the verge of giving up when suddenly, the door slowly creaked open. Aki tried to pretend to be asleep as she abruptly lay on bed, tightly shutting her eyes, wishing that she wouldn't be caught._

_However, the person who came inside was to be unexpected. It was her father._

"_Aki-chan, hey kid. Are you awake?" He whispered into her ear._

_Aki immediately opened her eyes and turned to face her father. "Tou-san! Kaa-chan was… Kaa-chan.." she whispered crying, hugging her father with her free arm._

_Her father smiled, the wounds reopening once again. Aki saw this and was about to tend to his wounds, but her father stopped her._

"_No need to fix this kid, we need to let you out first. And I know… about your mom..." He stopped, sighing deeply before continuing. _

"_But now, I want you to listen very carefully again to what I have to say." He gently chided, as he took out a small key from his inner pocket and free her from her handcuffs with a soft 'click'._

_Aki fearfully nodded, the tears threatening to fall again from her eyes._

_Her father smiled. "Alright. Now, as soon as you get out of this room, I want you to go down the stairs and run out the front door as fast as you can. Don't worry about the men who'll be guarding us here; I'll be the one to watch out for them. Now, as soon as you get out, I would like you to jump on the nearby river, you know how to swim, right?"_

_Aki alertly nodded again, her brain swiftly processing the instructions told by her father._

_He proceeded to talk once again. "Now, just let the current take you to wherever it'll ends. You'll soon reach a small waterfall of sorts, just dive through that. I know it'll be hard, but you have to pass through that way or else you'll get caught." He warned, voice stern at the last part._

"_But father… what about you? Why are you only instructing this to me alone?" She fearfully asked, wary of the answer that her father will give._

"_I'll be right behind you kiddo."_

_Aki held out her pinky finger. "You promise?"_

_But before Aki's father could respond, the door violently swung open, startling the both of them and causing them to look towards the door._

_Aki's father was the first one to react._

"_Akira. Run, run away now! Don't look back!" _

_Aki froze in her spot. "But…" _

"_NO! YOU MUSTN'T STAY HERE! RUN AWAY. NOW!" her father started pushing her away from the men and towards the door, kicking the newcomers in the process._

"_But wait, you might get killed if you won't run away too. Please don't leave me alone…" Aki cried, the tears now streaming on her face._

"_No, one of us has to live, child. And I'm really sure that this time it's gotta be you" he said, before pushing Aki out the door and locking it._

"_Now show me what you've got, bastards. Come to papa you pieces of shit."_

_Those were the last words Aki heard from her father, before she proceeded to run for her life._

_Thankfully, her father was right; they probably didn't expect the possibility for them to escape, considering how she was just a teenaged girl with not proper training in regards to the martial arts, aside from Kendo. A lone guard from outside saw her and attempted to chase her down, but she immediately jumped towards the river, avoiding a gun shot in the process._

_As she let her body be brought about by the river current, her world slowly faded into black._

_The next moment that she woke, she was already in the hospital room, IV contraptions surrounding her._

_Then suddenly, the memories from last night came flashing fast in her mind, making her let away tears that gradually turned into sobs… until she became hysterical and started wailing, calling the attention of the nurses._

_The nurses came inside and tried to restrain her as she cried uncontrollably, thrashing her legs about. She couldn't accept the fact that she just witnessed her mother's dead body, as well as the sacrificial death of her own father._

_Now she was all alone._

_No one was there to help her, no one else._

_Since that day, Aki vowed never to shed any unnecessary tears, nor snap at someone; her father always told her that it was a sign of weakness._

_She went to see a psychiatrist for months; no other relative wanted to accept her, with the reason that she would be of legal age in a few days' time, that she didn't need any more adult guidance._

_No one wanted to care for a psych patient, they said._

_Instead, Aki was funded by them financially; she could basically buy whatever she wanted. Her father's company was taken over by his sister, by whom she also wouldn't want anything to do with Aki, calling her the "jinx" of the family._

_In short, no one wanted to have to do anything with Aki, saying that she was a harbinger of bad luck, a walking danger._

_In the first few months of her treatment, Aki was in denial of her parent' deaths; she merely thought of them as working abroad and unable to come home due to their busy schedule. But soon after, those thoughts wore out as she started to realize that no matter how much she denies it, the truth always haunts her at night, in her dreams._

_She started to become a rebel who skipped school, going to Kabuki-cho at night to just drink away and forget her worries._

_And that was where she met Taka._

_Taka at that time was working part-time in a host club to fund for his university fees. He was a high school senior at that time._

_He saw Aki walking, and of course, in order to attract customers, he approached her and asked her to visit their club._

_Aki, being in the depressive stage at the moment, blankly looked at him and followed him to wherever his club was located._

_And that was how their relationship started._

_First it was merely business; Aki would often visit and appoint him as her host, until it escalated into something more._

_Soon after, they became a couple. But at that same time was also when Taka started to get 'busy' and neglect her, rarely being able to meet up with her in person, let alone take her on a date._

_Also at that same time was when she started to get close to Momo._

_Momo was one of the popular kids in school who started to step down from her throne in order to defend Aki, when she was bullied by her ex-friends, saying that she was a 'black sheep' and 'cursed girl'._

_Momo defended her by asking her father to expel the said ex-friends._

_Since that incident, they became close… until they became the best of friends. _

_*End Flashback*_

Aki was now dreaming of other random things, such as memories of her and Taka going out, or of her and Momo being mischievous in school.

"_You be careful stupid girl. This Momo person is lying to you."_

"_That Momo girl. I think she cheating on you with Taka."_

"_So you no afraid of death?"_

Aki's eyes suddenly shot open as the last three lines of her dream sent a chill down her spine, and upon realizing whose voice it was, her blood started to boil with anger.

As soon as she sat up, her irritation and anger escalated into ultimate fury upon seeing Feitan sitting at the foot of her bed, smirking at her in his half-naked glory.

She stared at him for a moment, mortified; this was the second time in a row that she had seen him topless.

_Such abs._

Feitan interrupted her thoughts by snickering at her.

"What? Like what you see?"

Upon hearing those words, Aki scowled in response and attempted to throw a pillow at him, but was ripped to shreds before it even reached a centimeter away from Feitan.

Aki gasped at his fast reflexes, but before she could answer, the man pinned her to the bed, gripping her good wrist hard.

"Now. You girl. Cook breakfast."

Aki rolled her eyes once again.

"I'm still mad at you, you bastard. What you said last night was unforgivable. Now, would you please get off me?" she scowled.

Feitan narrowed his eyes, attempting to incapacitate her; until he realized that if he did do so, she wouldn't be able to cook, hence, no food.

He internally groaned as he finally let go of Aki, suddenly remembering how half-naked he was at the moment.

'_Shit.'_ He thought before suddenly vanishing into a blur, leaving a mortified and half-dazed Aki in bed.

"Stupid jerk. I'm still mad at you you know... I'm supposed to be mad." Aki muttered before shielding her eyes with her good hand.

* * *

><p>"So… Kurapika rejected your offer, huh?" Killua asked, smirking at his best friend.<p>

Gon frowned. "Yeah, unfortunately. He kept on telling me that it was dangerous and that it was not worth the risk. He sighed as he ate a large serving of roast chicken.

Gon and Killua were currently in a restaurant to talk about their so-called plan to hunt for Feitan… and take his picture.

Much to Killua's dismay, despite Kurapika's disapproval and warnings, Gon was keen on pushing through with the plan, reasoning out that Feitan might be 'lenient' with them, since it was only a photo that they wanted.

And much to his annoyance as well, Gon had just made the stupidest and most ridiculous plan ever.

"So as I was saying, we should just get straight to the point and go to the headquarters of the Genei Ryodan. That is, if they still are residing there. We're actually better off going to them directly rather than waiting for them to come to us, or rather than waiting for leads that will lead us to Feitan." Gon announced proudly.

Killua wanted to strangle Gon right then and there. He slapped his forehead and replied,

"That is a very stupid idea, Gon. Even Kurapika will get mad once he learns about your so-called 'genius' plan. It's also very dangerous; our lives will be put at risk once we attempt to walk into their territory. Remember what happened last time?"

Gon stubbornly shook his head. "My instincts tell me that we'll be completely safe right now."

Killua protested. "No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ugh. I said no! It wouldn't work. We might end up dead. Hisoka won't even be there to help us!" Killua exclaimed, exasperated.

Gon rolled his eyes. "Well fine, suit yourself. Whether you like it or not I'm still going." He stood up to leave.

Killua groaned in response, tempted to stomp his feet in the process.

There was no getting around Gon and his decisions.

He finally gave up and just wished for the best; Illumi would probably murder him twice once he realizes the risk that he's about to enter.

"Fine. But we have to plan first, there's no convincing or persuading your stubborn head anyway." He sighed, standing up as well.

Gon jumped in joy, punching his fist into the air. "Yatta! I knew you would say yes in the end."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Hai hai. So how are we gonna start this hunt?"

Gon grinned. "We search for them in their possible headquarters of course!"

Killua could only do a facepalm in response.

* * *

><p>Feitan was annoyed once again.<p>

"What is taking girl so long? I'm hungry." He muttered, returning to Aki's room to pester her into cooking breakfast.

But as he was about to enter the room, a seemingly blur of brunette almost smacked into him, if only he didn't sidestep to the right.

Aki on the other hand, attempted to regain her balance and began running down the stairs.

A vein popped on Feitan's forehead as he chased down the girl, grabbing her arm, much to Aki's annoyance.

She frowned at the sudden resistance and attempted to yank her arm away.

"Stop it you monster! I'm late for school! And don't you start ordering me around because I'm still mad at you!" She whined.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "No. You cook food, I don't care if you mad or not."

Aki stomped her feet as she tried to yank her arm free.

"Who are you, my mom? Well as much as I would like to cook for you, I can't. Because. I. Am. Late."

'_And it's your entire fault I remembered the past last night'_ she silently added.

Feitan glared at the Aki, still not letting go. "Then why you no rush when you woke up."

Aki forced herself not to bang her head in the wall next to her. "Of course it was because you interrupted my waking ritual! I wasn't able to see the time on the clock immediately thanks to you pinning me down."

Feitan interpreted her cocky answer as a sign to physically hurt the girl.

He smacked her in the head and dragged her towards the kitchen, despite Aki's attempts to stay put.

"No. You cook for me before you leave."

"No! I. Can't. Be. Late. I also have to talk to Momo! And how many times must I repeat myself that I'm still _mad_ at you?! People who are mad certainly _do not cook_ for the source of their anger" She exclaimed, attempting to use her feet as brakes while gaining another reason for her to leave. She needed to talk to her best friend.

Feitan ignored her attempts and whines and dragged her to the kitchen, feeling his stomach faintly rumble.

'_It will definitely be a fucking challenge to have this incarnation of evil in my house_' Aki muttered, giving up on being on time to school as soon as she realized that her attempts to retaliate were futile.

Feitan in return, smirked at his triumph for this morning.

'_Heh. Feitan – 1 Stupid Girl – 0' _he mentally pat himself in the back for his achievement.

It will definitely be a challenge for Aki to get used to Feitan, which at the moment, will not be happening anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey let's make a bet again!" Shalnark decided, earning the attention of his comrades.<p>

"What will the bet be?" Shizuku asked, interested.

Shalnark put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well… we could bet on what Feitan is doing right now, since we have nothing better to do."

Machi rolled her eyes. "That's stupid. How will we know who wins when Feitan isn't even here?"

"We could always just ask him when he arrives!"

Kortopi nodded in thought. "Okay. I bet that he's torturing someone right now."

Phinks butted in. "I bet he's reading those Trevor Brown books again!"

Franklin thought for a while before answering. "I bet that he's trying to find a way to get home."

Machi, being the most intuitive of the group answered. "Well I bet that… he's hungry right now."

Shalnark turned to Machi in confusion. "Eh? Really?"

All Machi did was to shrug in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**SilverSapphire34523: Hihi at the moment it seems that he didn't want to help Gon and Killua. Feitan... well, it may probably depend on Aki. XD And thank you so much for the adorable bunny! :`)**

**Ven'aranar Angel: Hihi it's close, but not quite. *u* But indeed, Aki would definitely not be happy once Taka cheats on her.**

**YADY- CHAN : Hooray for Aki being the most dense character in my fan fic! XD I know :`) I would have had a nosebleed if I were in Aki's position tbh. Yup, Feitan couldn't permanently incapacitate her... or he'll never get to taste her wonderful cooking again. Gaah OMG YOU SHOULD POST THOSE FANFICS! Really, Feitan needs some more love. So, Feitan fan fics should be prioritized! *-* And you're welcome, I'm glad to be of help in regards to your writing. n_n**

**Ruby720: Hah! Of course, Feitan will definitely torture them... once he starts to develop feelings for Aki, that is. If he does. XD Hihi, thank you! I'll think about it. I don't know who to pair off Feitan with though. But writing Yaoi would definitely be a wonderful change in my writing. *u***

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: Himitsu

**A/N: I think I got ill from hospital duty; I surprisingly got a fever after 13 years living off without having one. It fluctuated from 38.3 to 38.9 and went down to 36.7 the next day… and now it's at 37.3. Okay, my body's immune system is officially insane. XD**

**Ah, I also prepared a lengthy chapter for you, my dear readers— I was supposed to upload this last night, but for some reason, FF's server was down and I couldn't get to my account.**

**But enough about me and my pointless sharing.**

**Without further ado, I now present to you the 8****th**** chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Himitsu<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three months since Feitan crashed into Aki's humble abode.<p>

Three months of food heaven and change for Feitan.

Three months of hell for Aki.

And three months of no progress in regards to how Feitan was supposed to return to his world.

Today was a Sunday; a free day wherein Aki was supposed to spend in peace. A weekend wherein she was supposed to enjoy playing games _alone_.

But when a certain someone called Feitan is living with you, peaceful days of solitude unfortunately do not exist.

And here they were, seated on the floor of the living room, a variety of video games scattered about and surrounding them.

"Why won't you just let me win already?" Aki whined as she felt tempted to throw the controller at the screen. She has lost for the nth time and counting now in Tekken II.

Feitan smirked at her underneath his bandanna, delighted at his victory.

And in relevance to his scoring with Aki, it was currently a 100-15, the 15, being those rare days that Aki actually got on his nerves.

And for the few days when she was on her period, by which honestly, Feitan wouldn't like to remember.

At all.

Despite the torturer he was, he felt disgusted and certainly did not want 'flying' bloody napkins being thrown at him whenever he chose to pester Aki during her PMSing.

Or even get near her at all when she was at the peak of her period.

He actually remembered her crying in pain once due to _dysmenorrhea_, as she would call it— by which he actually enjoyed watching her.

He also recalled the time when he was a bit rough on her during her period when he grabbed her arm as soon as it completely healed.

The next day a big bruise formed on it, earning a scowl and threat of '_no cooking'_ from Aki.

So basically, whenever Aki is concerned, ultimate dominance was out of the picture— that is, whenever she was on 'those days'.

Based on his unfortunate experiences, he could actually come up with a theory that a girl could become a boss when she was on her period.

Moving back to their current situation, Feitan was pleased at the scowl Aki was pulling off right now.

"You just too stupid to win, _girl_." He emphasized the word girl, fully aware at the fact that she hated being called so.

Aki had to restrain herself from pulling her hair out as she glared at Feitan, completely frustrated at how good he was in video games. The man merely smirked at her in response.

Finally giving up upon realizing that it was not worth it to continue on with their pointless taunting and argument, she stood up.

"Tch. It's so frustrating. To think that I was a bit better than Taka in playing these games. I guess a girl just can't have it all."

Feitan stared at the girl amusedly as she walked towards the direction of the kitchen, briefly remembering the name Taka.

Taka, the so-called boyfriend of Aki.

Taka.

Taka.

'_Ah, so he might be opponent in arcade a few months ago'_ he mentally stated, briefly remembering why the name seemed so familiar to him.

Feitan was left to his thoughts as Aki proceeded to the kitchen to get some snacks; they have been playing games the whole afternoon, by which, much to Aki's dismay, she hasn't won a single game.

As she opened the cupboard to reach of a big bowl and bags of a variety of chips, she sighed.

"Speaking of which, it has also been three months since Momo and I actually talked to each other _comfortably_. She always seems to avert her eyes whenever she speaks."

'_Also, I never got a concrete answer from her whenever I asked her if there was something wrong, or if she was hiding something from me.'_ She silently added.

As she emptied the contents of the chip bags into the bowl, she wondered about how she should approach her best friend.

"Hn. I could always ask some advice from Feitan though." She mused.

But she suddenly pushed the thought aside as she remembered how the man in concern actually wanted her to _suffer_, not help her in any way possible.

Though he obliged her to help _him_.

She then briefly remembered the conversation she had with him regarding school.

'_He was about to mention something that started with the letter N, but suddenly stopped midway.'_ She thought, making her wonder if whatever he was supposed to say at the moment was something related to why he was mysteriously brought here.

This also reminded her how Feitan hasn't told her the whole story of his sudden appearance yet. She was somehow offended at the fact that the man still didn't trust her enough with his dilemma, or even history.

"I guess it can't be helped that he doesn't trust me though; I myself haven't shared with him my life story, save for the bits of information here and there."

But still, she had to learn about it sooner or later if he wanted her to be able to help him to the fullest, she thought.

In all honesty, she also had the right to know, since he was practically a freeloader in her house.

She then grimaced at Taka's recent behavior. After visiting her to walk her to school, his presence suddenly vanished out into thin air again, never responding consistently to her messages. If ever he did reply, it would be vague texts such as a short, "Sorry" or "Busy right now".

As much as Aki hated to admit it, she was leaning towards the suspicion that something might be up.

She tried to avoid thinking negatively of the situation no matter what, but her doubt and constant worry was leading her to the possibility that her best friend and boyfriend might be hiding something from her, with their strange behaviors and all.

She suddenly stood up, with the bowl of chips in her once-broken arm. She had decided upon her resolve.

"No matter what, I have to confront Momo, then Taka afterwards. I need to get to the bottom of this once and for all."

* * *

><p>Feitan, on the other hand, decided to roam around the living room after feeling bored without the presence of his 'weak opponent', as he calls it.<p>

He looked at the side table that held rows of pictures, mostly of Aki. He was amused at the different expressions the girl had in the pictures, which ranged from her birth to what she looked like right now.

He snickered at one picture of Aki when she was eight years old, hugging her katana in one hand, and making a 'peace' sign in the other, which was topped off with her wide smile that showed her two missing front teeth.

Feitan immediately took the picture out of its frame and hid it in his pocket, planning to use it as blackmail material or simply just whenever he felt like embarrassing her.

'_Stupid girl is stupid'_ He was laughing maniacally in his head, proud of his small achievement, when Aki entered the living room, one hand carrying a large bowl of chips.

Aki raised an eyebrow at Feitan as she saw him suddenly face her, looking as if he had done something sneaky behind her back.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she cautiously asked.

Feitan didn't respond as he merely glared at her before vanishing in a blur, suddenly reappearing in front of her and swiftly grabbing the bowl at the same time.

Aki scowled as he proceeded to move farther away from her and empty the contents of the bowl.

She scowled at the act as she angrily said, "Hey that was supposed to be for _us_ to share, not for someone to wolf it down alone."

'_And why the hell aren't you gaining any weight when you eat so much like a damn glutton?!'_ she mentally shrieked, horrified and intimidated at his seemingly 'amazing' ability to not get fat.

The man in concern ignored her as he continued to swiftly eat much to Aki's dismay, until all that was left were crumbs. He looked at her mischievously as he aimed the bowl for her head, which, unfortunately, was ducked by Aki at the last minute as soon as she bent down to get a random video game after giving up attempting to claim her share of the food, before looking up at him.

"Hey, do you want to play this game next?" she absent-mindedly asked, completely oblivious that she had just angered Genei Ryodan's torturer once again.

Feitan narrowed his eyes at her as his thoughts lingered on the option of breaking her other arm for a change just to spite her.

But that idea was thrown off the window as he remembered the risk it catered.

He hated to admit it, but once Aki's broken arm finally healed, her cooking stooped up to a whole new level, being more delectable and delicious than when her arm was broken.

Aki stared at him after hearing no response from her game companion, her mind wandering off to a different topic.

'_Something doesn't seem right'_ she thought as she stared at him harder, trying to find what was off with him.

Feitan saw this and was not pleased; he hated people staring at him.

"What your problem? Why you staring?" he coldly asked.

Aki didn't respond as her tongue protruded to the side of her mouth, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought while she had her thumb rested against her chin.

He was somewhat amused and annoyed at the same time at the girl's expression, and was about to flick her forehead when she suddenly smiled in a "Eureka!" expression and punched her fist to her other hand's open palm, much to the confusion of Feitan.

"Hey, you've been wearing the same clothes for months now, haven't you?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

Feitan's right eye twitched as she slyly grinned at him, feeling tempted to tear off that annoying smiling mouth from her face.

"I laundry clothes every night" he stonily answered, stepping forward as a warning for the girl to not press his buttons.

Aki however, did not take the hint and pressed further.

"And the shorts you wear at night? The _stolen_ shorts owned by the amazing me rather. I'm presuming you do the same too in the morning?"

Feitan glared at her in response, desperately hoping for her to just shut up.

However, that was not to be the case for today.

Aki's eyes twinkled as an idea popped up into her mind, making Feitan feel a twinge of anxiety gradually building up in his system.

'_I think it was mistake to let this girl live' _he grimly thought as he imagined himself mentally murdering the girl, torturing her in the _worst_ and most _gruesome_ way possible.

He suddenly felt the immediate need to cover his ears with his hands as Aki started to grin wider and announce her 'brilliant' idea.

"Then let's go out shopping! My treat."

Oh how bad Feitan wanted to rip her to shreds then and there.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they pushed through with the plan?!"<p>

Kurapika was literally shaking in anger as he shouted into the phone, earning a soft yelp of fear from the other person on the line.

Leorio flinched as his blonde-haired friend fumed in frustration, mad at the two kids' hasty decision and plan.

"Gon just called me a while back and asked if I wanted to assist them with their search. Surprisingly, Killua let him do as he pleased. He probably was too stubborn to take 'no' for an answer." He calmly responded.

'_Just because a certain someone refused to help'_. He silently added.

Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about what to do; he panicked at the fact that Killua and Gon were practically walking towards their graves, now that Kuroro has his Nen back.

There was no reassurance that their nen wouldn't be stolen, or worse, leave them in peace and _alive_.

After all, they were friends with the chain user who was the cause of their misery, the fall of their other comrades— by which that said chain user was him.

The silence on the other line was too long for Leorio's comfort as he anxiously spoke.

"So what's the plan? I think it'd be best if you start chasing after them now, and possibly stop them. I tried myself but they just wouldn't listen, or rather, Gon wouldn't listen."

Kurapika sighed as he weighed his options.

Option #1: He could always persuade Gon on dropping the plan since his life was at stake.

Option #2: He could somehow restrain them and restrict them from pursuing the Genei Ryodan further.

Option #3: He could come with them instead and ensure their safety, endangering his own life in the process.

Somehow, he felt that Option # 1 seemed impossible; this was Gon they were talking about.

Option # 2 also felt impossible to do; it would be cruel of him to forcefully restrain them— plus, friends don't physically hurt each other, let alone use force to have it _his_ way.

Option # 3 seemed the riskiest of all, but it wasn't like he had any other choice that would actually work, right?

"Fine. I'll try to persuade them— no, Gon rather, personally first. If they still won't budge, I will be left with no choice but to accompany them, by which you could also come if you want."

'_The more the merrier'_ he grimly thought. He also decided that it would be better if he had more comrades by his side in numbers; it would also increase the chance of a successful strategic planning in taking on the Genei Ryodan. He glanced sideways at Senritsu, who was standing beside him, somewhat worried about the erratic and anxious beats his heart was pulsating at the moment.

Leorio sighed in response. "Count me in then; can't risk losing Gon and Killua. We might be hunted by the irresponsible father and murdered by the twisted older brother if they suddenly disappear elsewhere to the point of no return."

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me stupid woman. Or you get hurt." Feitan threatened, glaring as he grabbed Aki's wrist before it even made contact with his arm.<p>

They were currently in a shopping mall, and people were staring at them as if they were some love-quarreling couple.

Couple.

He could almost feel the bile rise to his throat as he twitched at the thought; it honestly disgusted him.

Aki frowned but complied, making sure never to touch the said man again— or else she might face the dire consequences of doing so.

"Okay fine sorry chill. Frown some more and you'll look like an old man." She joked, sweat-dropping at the sudden thought that what she just said right now might be another taboo for Feitan.

Sometimes, she wondered about how _old_ Feitan actually was. In her eyes, it seemed as if he was just a year or two older than her.

Or maybe she was the older one.

The said man glared at her in response; he honestly just wanted to get this over with— shopping was never his thing.

Shopping.

Screw shopping, he thought. Thieves steal, not _shop_.

Aki's attention drifted off to a store they passed by, making her swiftly turn around and walk back to the direction they came.

"Wait. Wait a minute there's a sale?! How am I not aware of this?!" she squealed as she ran towards the store, much to Feitan's amusement and confusion.

He silently followed her, internally cursing himself for giving in to the girl's wishes.

He'd rather be somewhere else, committing murder or possibly lounging at his own sanctuary— which is the living room, and read Trevor Brown books.

But then again, he had no choice but to comply, since he indeed was lacking clothes.

And he was starting to cringe at the task of laundering his clothes every single day.

Laundering every single day.

Yup, that was so _not_ Feitan.

As he entered the black rock-themed store, he was somewhat interested in the clothes it catered.

It catered clothing accessories that were in black, black, and more black— and he liked it.

He somewhat lost track of Aki as she zoomed towards the aisles, seemingly searching for something. Feitan entertained himself by checking out the clothes that were on sale; he was somehow tempted to steal them but then again, remembered that Aki would be paying for him and insisted that it was her treat.

Her treat.

Paying for him. For free.

For free.

He smirked as a he immediately devised a plan to spite the girl.

After eyeing the basket situated by the entrance for a moment, he swiftly took one and started dumping clothes on it— clothes that were to his liking of course.

While Feitan was busy filling up his basket with clothes, Aki was swooning over the band shirts that were on display.

"Slipknot Chelsea Grin Whitechapel Versailles Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas crap everything is finally available! And on sale!" she exclaimed, hearts seeming to form in her eyes.

She ran along the aisle giggling like a small child on Christmas morning, filling her basket just the same way Feitan did.

After staking her claim on almost more than half of the band shirts available, she moved towards other clothing such as punk shorts and skirts, creepers, thigh high converse shoes, thigh high punk boots, two gothic Lolita dresses, tons of tights and thigh-high socks, as well as more than enough accessories.

Including CDs, new electric guitar strings, a new guitar strap, and headphones.

Apparently, Aki was a legit and official shopaholic, despite the fact that she looked and acted like a tomboy.

And when it came to shopping, she certainly spared no expense.

But that piece of information is yet to be discovered by Feitan.

After half an hour of being left to their own devices, they finally met up at the cashier, by which Feitan arrived 15 minutes earlier than her.

He actually was close to murdering her in public right now— no one makes him _wait._

Absolutely no one.

But then again… here he was, waiting.

'_If only I could steal and get away.'_ He mentally cursed himself. As much as he would like to have things _his_ way, he realized that this world catered to the safety of its citizens to the fullest. He can't risk getting delayed by people, the police rather, by pointlessly arresting him.

And as much as he despised admitting it, he couldn't tarnish his image— Aki's reputation would be affected as well, since she is the only person who is seen with him in public.

Well… not that he had any other person see him with someone else in public.

Besides, he had murdered people a bit too much by now; a little more and his so-called murders would finally reach the news.

He grimaced at his current restrictions and limitations; never in his life had he felt so weak, or at the level of common people.

Aki was grinning stupidly as she started to set four large baskets on the cashier area.

It actually surprised Feitan at how the girl was surprisingly strong, being able to carry four full and large baskets in one go.

Aki, seemingly able to read his mind at the moment, cheerfully said, "Oh, wondering about my strength? It's called the shopaholic's adrenaline rush; I only get this strong whenever I'm shopping though. Where are your purchases by the way?"

Feitan's eyes narrowed at the girl, frustrated that his own plan had backfired once again.

He actually planned to shop more than necessary to give Aki's wallet a run for her money; but it seemed that it was actually the other way around.

The said girl just had to shop _more_ than him.

He felt angered and stupid at his miscalculation, earning another point for Aki in his own little 'game'.

He pushed her roughly to the side as he dumped his basket next to hers— two baskets, apparently.

Aki was yet again oblivious to the rising frustration and anger of the little sadist, as she cheerfully hummed a tune, handing out her credit card when the cashier asked for it.

Surprisingly, it was a jet-black credit card.

Upon seeing the said card, Feitan's eyes gleamed at it with interest.

It was black. Feitan loved black. And it seemed to have an unlimited amount of money.

He actually made a mental note to steal it from Aki one of these days.

The cashier raised an eyebrow at them both before turning towards Aki.

"You have such great tastes, Miss. Is he your younger brother?" she smiled, pleasantly opening up a conversation with Aki.

Aki swore that the temperature just dropped a couple of degrees as soon as the cashier said the words, 'younger brother'.

Feitan glared at the cashier and took a step to strangle her when Aki interfered and dumped their bags of purchases on him.

She nudged him towards the exit and hurriedly bid good bye to the cashier, leaving her in confusion.

Upon leaving the store, Feitan was tempted to come back inside and murder the woman, but forcefully restrained him from doing so.

Doing something inhumane in this world would not only affect him, but Aki as well, he chanted in his mind.

Aki could feel his foul mood surrounding him, almost seeing a dark aura enveloping his presence as she tried to calm him down.

'_Well, his anger could be understood though, no one wants to be mistaken as a little brother— especially not him.'_ She thought, worriedly looking at her companion.

While Feitan was working hard at calming himself down (for the good of the community and for both of his and Aki's sake), which he was supposed to be good at, Aki spotted a nearby café that catered to sweets— her favorite.

Taking the risk of possibly pleasing Feitan to get him out of his foul mood, she pointed to the said store and spoke.

"Hey, I think we should eat over there for a sec. We've been shopping and walking for more than an hour now, and it's a bit past dinner time already."

The man in concern glared at her with a 'talk-some-more-and-I'll-kill-you' look.

Besides, what he wanted to eat right now was a decent meal, not some sweets from that sugary girly café, he thought.

He cringed at the thought of actually having to sit on one of those comfy couches.

Aki attempted to ignore his lack of response and continued to go towards the direction of the café.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some sugar rush. And in case you were wondering, they also cater to other foods like pasta and heavy meals."

Feitan gave up trying to resist as soon as he felt his stomach grumble once again, finally silently following the girl with the bags in his arms.

Sometimes, he actually hated himself for getting hungry often.

And speaking of bags, it was actually a surprise he held on to them without protest.

But then again, it would probably because of the fact that he was currently fuming and forcing himself to calm down right now.

After hearing the door open with a 'clink' of the bells attached, they were welcomed with pleasant smiles from the staff, as well as the mixed savory-sweet smell wafted off by the food served.

Aki felt herself being enveloped with good vibes once again as she proceeded towards a booth situated in the corner.

Feitan was left with no choice but to follow, since he himself had never been to such a place before; it was too foreign to him.

A waitress in a maid outfit approached them and handed them each a menu as soon as they settled down on the comfy couch, seated across each other.

Aki immediately browsed through the menu, smiling like a sick girl in love.

Feitan glared at the menu with disgust, his hands twitching at the temptation to rip it to shreds— who even has girly designs with cute bunnies all over in their menu?

Rolling her eyes at the sight of Feitan looking at the menu as if it was some enemy that has to be exterminated, Aki broke the awkward silence by smiling apologetically, feeling partially guilty for dragging him out of the house so suddenly— it was actually the first time ever since Feitan came that he stepped out of the house to do something so 'human-like'.

"Hey, I want to be in a truce with you right now. I'm sorry. But really, you have to order something. It could at least be my way of trying to make it up to you ya know."

He narrowed his eyes at the girl— the girl who was the cause of his current misery. How he really loved to just murder her right now and make her cry.

Aki sighed at his response; nothing has really changed between their relationship these past months that they've been living under the same roof.

Well, probably aside from the fact that Feitan became a bit less violent than before, and that he was more open in pestering the girl.

As she was about to give up and order ahead, the small man suddenly spoke.

"I want lasagna, whole platter."

Smiling, both surprised and relieved at finally hearing his response, enthusiastically called for the waitress, by which she blushed when she approached them, stealing some subtle glances at Feitan, much to the annoyance of the latter.

"What would we be having for this evening, Mistress?"

Ignoring the glares Feitan was currently giving off to the poor waitress, Aki smiled warmly and replied.

"I would like a cup of Earl Grey tea and a piece of Strawberry Shortcake please. And a whole platter of lasagna for my companion."

"Would the gent like to accompany his… meal with a drink?"

Feitan temporarily removed his glare from the woman and swiftly scanned the menu, before answering with a silent but deadly, "Bottomless iced tea"

The waitress ignored his deadly glares and smiled sweetly, gently retrieving their menus and proceeding to go towards the counter.

It was actually a miracle that Feitan responded.

It must be the anticipation of food.

Neither of them spoke until their food was served.

As soon as the plates were placed in front of their respective owners, Aki squealed in delight as she dug in her food, rather, cake.

"Strawberry shortcake is the best~!" she crooned while letting the soft sponge cake seemingly melt into her mouth.

Feitan, on the other hand, did not respond but swiftly ate his meal, feeling contented at its taste.

'_It's almost good as brat's cooking'_ he thought, as he dug in.

Soon after, when both were done eating, the awkward atmosphere once again returned.

Aki was now running out of ideas on what topics to talk about; this was actually her first time being with Feitan for this long— a whole day at that.

Feitan had a lot of questions in mind, now that his anger and annoyance at the girl was seemingly gone: the custom, the weirdness of her world, how to get _back_; but of course, he wouldn't and couldn't ask those out loud, at least not now.

Even after the waitress decided to take their finished plates and hand Aki the bill, neither of them still exchanged any form of conversation.

'_Now this seems awkward.'_ Aki thought. She was honestly really close to sharing with Feitan her life story; he's been practically living with her now, and despite how he looks, he certainly doesn't look like someone who'll spill, she silently added to herself.

She thought about the pros and cons of trusting him; well, either way, he still has the capability to kill her as he pleases.

That is unless… he trusts her too.

'_Besides, you've never felt totally alone since he came, haven't you?'_

'_Suck it up. It isn't that much depressing once you had another person living with you. Is it?'_

Aki sighed as she weighed her options; it was really hard to decide.

But as Feitan's patience wore thin— his want to get out of this place and return to the solitary confinements of home and was about to stand up, Aki made her resolve and decided to try to be open to someone else aside from Taka and Momo once and for all— her gut feeling had said so too.

"Wait."

Feitan narrowed his eyes at the girl but didn't respond, prodding Aki to continue.

Aki anxiously looked at her lap as her hands tightly gripped the edge of her skirt.

"I think it's about time I shared with you my story."

The sadistic man's glare softened as it was gradually replaced by amusement and curiosity. No matter how much he denies it, there was a small part of him that somehow wanted to know about the girl; there was just something different in her that made her not seem the happy and innocent girl she seems.

'_Besides'_ he thought. '_I could torture girl with her memories when I want to.'_

He snickered at the thought of plotting something against Aki once again.

Aki sweat-dropped at his reaction; maybe it will be a mistake to tell him after all.

Feitan stopped after a while and mischievously looked at the girl. "Continue."

Aki sighed as she tucked a strand behind her ear, showing her numerous ear piercings.

"Okay, this is going to be hard but…"

An hour and a half later, Aki told her whole life story to a _stranger,_ or rather, an acquaintance, as Aki would now call it.

Feitan, upon hearing everything, was a bit surprised at the girl's experiences. Sure, he had his own fair share of hardships. But Aki… in his vocabulary, he just saw her as some aloof and dumb girl.

That was why he felt delighted at hearing this piece of information— not because he was happy to be trusted, but because her sharing served as additional information for him to be able to manipulate the girl once he saw the need to do so.

Since, he thought, bad or traumatic memories tend to be a weakness of almost every single person.

Also, he could always use the said information against her once he is in a pinch, he thought.

Aki was surprisingly calm as she finished her story; not even a single tear fell from her face, nor was there a frown encased.

'_I have to be strong; I can't let the memories keep me down.'_ She mentally reminded herself, also deciding that she wouldn't want to look weak in front of Feitan.

She actually hated looking weak in front of other people in general.

"You look strong girl even you stupid" Feitan mockingly said as he stood up, finally leaving all of the bags behind for Aki to carry, much to the girl's dismay. It seems that his awareness was heightened once again now that he was calm… and full from the meal he just ate.

Aki groaned at his actions and dejectedly carried them all, making her look like she had a puffy skirt on, since she held bags on both arms.

They exited the café and were about to go home when someone caught Aki's attention.

Feitan wondered at what the interruption was now; all he wanted to do now was to go home and sleep— he's been out for too long now, he thought.

But he suddenly stopped and turned in curiosity as well as soon as he saw who Aki was calling.

"Momo-chan!"

Momo, Aki's best friend, turned around, her eyes widening in surprise.

Aki briefly forgot about Feitan's presence as she immediately ran to her friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here. What are you up to right now?"

Momo smiled, gently hugging Aki in return; she still felt a bit awkward.

"Nah, nothing much. Just visiting my sister in her boutique that's all."

Aki finally released her to take a good look at Momo. "I see. Well… you actually look stunning in that dress you know." She grinned.

Momo grinned back in return. "Of course; can't have a girl not get dressed up 24/7!"

Aki smiled at her best friend, before briefly remembering that she was meaning to talk to her properly regarding her strange behavior.

But before she could open her mouth to say something, Momo suddenly pulled her and put her behind her, making herself seem as if she's shielding Aki from something— no scratch that, rather, someone.

Someone who goes by the name Feitan.

Momo glared at the man; Feitan actually glared back too.

Oh how tempted he was to kill her.

Oh how tempted she was to strangle him.

'_The lying little snitch'_ he disgustingly thought.

'_This strange-clothed man looks sketchy'_ she scowled in her mind, mentally reminding herself to protect Aki from him.

"Hey Aki-chan, who's this guy? Is he your stalker or something?" Momo suspiciously asked.

Small beads of sweat started to form in Aki's forehead as she desperately thought of an answer to come up with; this was actually the moment she'd been painstakingly trying to avoid.

'_What should I say?'_ she thought, panic resonating in her mind.

Should she tell him that he's her long-lost brother?

No wait scratch that, she thought. Momo knew her life story upside down; she knows almost everything about Aki like the back of her hand.

Or wait. She could always tell her that he's her secret lover.

Momo wouldn't get mad, would she?

'_But I don't want to be a cheating slut'_ she silently grumbled in her mind.

Should she just tell him that he's a distant relative instead?

Not one-hundred percent believable, but it's still worth a try.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Uhm, he's—"

But before she was even able to finish her sentence, Feitan cut her in with his ever-famous and so-Feitan response.

"None of your business."

Momo raised her eyebrows and scowled at the man, towering over him.

Thanks to Momo's genes and 5'7" height, Feitan scowled back too.

"Oh really? If it's none of my business, then, would you please be so kind to leave my best friend alone?" She icily said, narrowing her eyes.

After sensing her hostility and over-protectiveness of the girl, he decided to spite her as well.

"No. I live with stupid girl." He smirked under his bandanna, completely delighted at the frown and scary expression creeping up her face.

Aki facepalmed at their exchange; gosh knows how she was going to deal with Momo's melodramatic antics— she'd also get violent sometimes, not to her at least.

Momo slowly turned to her best friend, by which the girl in concern glared at Feitan for a bit before quickly responding.

"I can explain Momo. No, he is not my boyfriend or secret lover or whatever." She shivered at the thought. Her, being paired up with Feitan? Being _his _girlfriend?

Oh no.

Nope. Never happening in a million years, she thought.

Momo took in deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. There was no way that she'd let out a tantrum in public, despite the fact that she practically is a walking embarrassment every time she opens her mouth.

Feitan looked at the two girls, amused and briefly forgetting his urge to go home.

He realized that they looked so different, and had opposite personalities, but still… they jive together.

He wanted to test out up to how far their friendship would go. But for now, he would let Aki do the talking and confront Momo.

But he was still tempted to know if a cat fight will happen any time soon. After all, the best friend seemed to be _hiding_ something from his stupid house mate.

"I go home now stupid girl" He announced before vanishing into the crowd.

Aki was stupefied that he just left her out of the blue.

'_The bastard. Trying to escape interrogation.' _She grimly thought as she turned to face Momo.

Momo has seemingly calmed down by now as she was no longer shaking, nor was her face still red.

Aki thought that she would and should do the talking for now.

"Hey, wanna go someplace for a while? So I could properly explain it to you."

Momo silently nodded, still partly surprised from her recent discovery.

Her best friend was living with a stranger.

A _male_ stranger at that.

And she honestly doesn't know how she should feel about that.

"Alright, alright. You really do owe me an explanation missy." She wagged her finger at Aki's face. Yep, she was completely calm and normal right now.

Seemingly.

They sat on a nearby bench, with Aki neatly lining up the shopping bags beside her. She started the story with how she met Feitan (met him passed out in the sidewalk), and took him home to help him (she decided to be a good Samaritan for the day). She then relayed how the man asked if he could live with her for the time being, in exchange of being her so-called 'guard', since she lived alone (nope, she did not tell Momo that she was almost _killed_ when the sadistic man woke up), also adding how Feitan was, well… gay (to make Momo not have any suspicions; Feitan would never have to know that fact, wouldn't he?)

Snap.

A pole by a nearby fence was snapped into two as an angry hand crushed the middle to pieces.

How Feitan was not happy to hear that last line.

Did he really look gay?

He somehow appreciated the fact that Aki did not disclose what _actually_ happened, therefore leaving Momo out of the notion for her to start wondering about where he really came from as well.

But still… did he really look gay?

Was he too much feminine looking?

… should he cut his hair?

He promised himself to give Aki the worst pain possible once both of them got home— well, not that Aki knows that he's still within the vicinity.

Feitan scowled at a male toddler who was gawking at him before swiftly climbing up a tree and observing the two best friends from above.

Meanwhile, Aki found the perfect opening to confront Momo.

"Hey, Momo-chan. I've been meaning to ask this to you for a while now… but… argh how should I say this." Aki whined, attempting to rip her hair out.

Momo became stiff and tense— she knows, she worriedly thought.

Aki took a deep breath and stared at the night sky for support, before fully turning her attention to Momo, looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Momo's eyes widened at her question. Aki was a very dense person, but here she was, suspecting something of her.

And Aki normally never suspects other people.

Should she tell her the truth?

It's not as if she wasn't feeling guilty already— she actually felt the urge to tell her best friend, nope, no. She couldn't lie to her. At least not anymore.

They've been best friends for more than a year now, and Momo was sure as hell that she wouldn't want to risk their friendship into jeopardy anymore. She felt that she needed to finally tell the truth, and it was now.

Momo tried to combat her fear as she carefully picked out the right words to say.

'_Why must it be so difficult to tell the truth? I can't tell her without hurting her feelings. It just seems so unfair.'_ She sadly thought, as tears gradually sprung to her eyes.

Aki waked her from her reverie as she prodded, gently putting a hand over Momo's. "Well?"

Momo took another deep breath before letting the cat out of the bag.

"Your poor excuse of a boyfriend, Taka, is cheating on you."

Aki's smile dropped as soon as she heard Momo's response.

Thoughts suddenly came back to her, swirling and making her feel suffocated.

Aki felt that same empty feeling, the same feeling that haunted her when both her parents died.

She let out a forced laughed as she playfully hit her best friend on the shoulder.

"You're kidding, right? Gosh Momo-chan, you're such a good actress you know. But you need to do more to get to make me believe in you."

Momo's bangs fell to her eyes as she hung her head low.

"I'm telling you the truth. At least now I am."

"Oh come on, you're such a terrible liar."

"It's true."

"Naah, I'm not buying it. Hey let's get out of here it's starting to feel—"

"I'M TELLING YOU ASADA AKI, HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!"

Momo's outburst silenced the other people who were in the park as them. Aki's hand fell to her side as she stared at Momo, wide-eyed.

She looked at Momo, who now had her head raised and was flushed, tears continuously streaming down her face. That same feeling attempted to well up her system.

Her heartbeat raced insanely as she attempted to keep calm and prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from her tear ducts.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed them again, as no words dared to come out.

Aki continued to stare at her best friend, completely bewildered and wondered about what to do. She actually was never expecting this.

Feitan was right.

Wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… the cat is now out of the bag. Momo couldn't keep it in any longer now, could she?**

**Ven'aranar Angel:**** Yeah, she had quite a terrible past hah ._. Aww and thank you. I really appreciate this. :`) Heh I was laughing a bit too when I wrote those lines. XD**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Yup! Machi is the most intuitive of the group, I think. And thank you for another wonderful bunny! :D**

**Happy Kitty:**** Indeed he is. Those abs, gah. Aki is one lucky chick. T-T I do hope so too, that is… if he ends up falling for her. XD Heh, your guess is actually correct up to a point. *u***

**YADY-CHAN:**** *glomps you* Yay! Thank you thank you so much. :`) Yeah, by far, I think CH7 was the chapter with the most angst yet. And I love angst. *-* Hihi, to a point your hunch is correct. And about Aki's past… well, let's say that it won't be completely revealed any time soon. I apparently also have this love for suspense hah *u* I know! If I were in Aki's shoes when Feitan pinned her, I'd be like, "Okay take all of me my love!" and welcome him with open arms (Wait. That line seemed a bit disturbing. Jk). Oh gosh now you're starting to give me a nosebleed too! Ugh, now I'm tempted to make a smut chapter. XD**

**Ruby720:**** Hah! Well, Momo is indeed lying. And it'd be cute if Feitan actually got to say that to Aki; I wonder how she'll respond. *u* I know! She's so lucky for having to see Feitan's abs in the flesh. T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	9. CHAPTER NINE: Numb

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for updating just now! ._. I've been busy with school and whatnot that I haven't been able to upload this chapter at the appointed time.**

**Anyhow, Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**

**I now present to you a somewhat angsty chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**NINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Numb<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'M TELLING YOU ASADA AKI, HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!"<em>

_Momo's outburst silenced the other people who were in the park as them. Aki's hand fell to her side as she stared at Momo, wide-eyed._

_She looked at Momo, who now had her head raised and was flushed, tears continuously streaming down her face. That same feeling attempted to well up her system._

_Her heartbeat raced insanely as she attempted to keep calm and prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from her tear ducts._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed them again, as no words dared to come out._

* * *

><p>Momo continued to sob uncontrollably as Aki tried processing that words her best friend just said, eyes widening in surprise.<p>

Taka had cheated on her.

Cheated.

Committed adultery.

Infidelity.

With someone else.

Another girl.

And she didn't know with whom.

But she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Aki slowly turned her head upwards, desperately trying so hard to prevent the tears that were now threatening to fall.

Unbelievable, she thought. She never expected Taka, her own boyfriend to do such a thing. She put all of her trust in him that he wouldn't have the galls to hurt her, let alone cheat on her. She felt completely betrayed for being cheated on behind her back, regardless of with whom Taka was cheating her with. She felt as if she was all alone.

She also felt betrayed by Momo, her own best friend. If the girl knew for so long what was happening, she should have told her immediately the first time she knew.

They were best friends.

And best friends actually don't keep secrets from each other.

'_Why must this happen to me? To think that I fully trusted them both alone.'_ She sadly thought, still trying so hard to prevent those stubborn tears from falling.

Finally gaining the courage to do so, she diverted her attention by looking at Momo instead. She honestly wanted to forgive her then and there, but the feelings of betrayal that were seeping up in her heart just wouldn't go away.

It was bad enough that she often had trust issues with other people due to her dark history.

She continued to gaze at Momo, who still had her weeping face covered by both her hands; she was still crying uncontrollably that she was now getting some weird looks from the passers-by.

Looking at her best friend being hurt, her mind was screaming that somehow she should be guilty of Momo's current state.

But despite what her mind keeps on convincing her, her emotions say otherwise; she still feels numb… and lost.

Her blank stare continued to linger on further before her feet started to move on its own, gradually prompting her to stand up.

Momo, feeling her best friend stand up, immediately lifted her head up and looked at the girl in concern, feeling totally unashamed of her tear-stricken face.

"Hey Aki where are you going?" She worriedly asked.

Aki, feeling too numb and blank to care of her surroundings at the moment, promptly ignored her best friend, her feet automatically shuffling away to a direction away from her, towards the place where she often goes to whenever she feels this depressive and lost state.

Momo frantically called for her best friend and stood up as well. She attempted to grab for Aki's arm, only to be rejected by the said girl.

Fresh tears were now continuously streaming down Momo's face. "Hey Aki, I'm sorry okay! I can explain!"

Aki continued to walk away, her blank stare still in place.

"I'm sorry! It's just that…"

Aki continued to ignore her, despite the fact that Momo was desperately following her now like a lost puppy.

Momo stopped, sensing that her best friend is currently giving her the cold shoulder and deaf ear.

She stopped and talked in a shaky voice.

"I'd actually tell you immediately long ago as soon as I discovered he was cheating on you. But I was torn between telling you or not once I discovered the identity of the girl he was cheating you with."

Aki briefly stopped but did not turn to look at her.

Momo, seeing that her best friend was listening to her after all, gained a bit of courage as she tried to talk in a firm voice, tears still continuously falling down her tear-stained cheeks.

"What would you do, Aki, if the person whom your best friend's boyfriend is cheating her on with is your own elder sister?"

Aki still didn't respond, prompting Momo to speak further.

"The day that you were absent, I tried to contact Taka actually, but as usual he didn't respond. When evening came, I went to the convenience store to buy some snacks, and that was when I saw them." Momo clenched her fists.

"I saw Taka, his hand entangled with my elder sister's while she clung to his arm. I was about to punch the daylights out of him but I froze as soon as I saw who his companion was. My sister was unaware of the actual situation at first, and was even enthusiastic to introduce me to him. I felt honestly disgusted at his innocent and happy expression— it was as if he didn't have you as a girlfriend at all."

Aki froze upon hearing Momo's words; but she felt too numb to react. Momo continued on.

"When I got home, as well as my sister, I confronted her then and there— believe me, even though she was my favorite sister, you were still my priority. So of course I had to stand up for you. I questioned her how she met Taka and such, and she said that they were classmates from Uni. They've been going out for a month now. I then told her how he was attached to you, and even pleaded with her if she could just break it off— it was never right and fair to be in a relationship when the person you're dating _already_ has a girlfriend."

Momo paused before sighing deeply. "And she said no, to my surprise. She said that she loved Taka too much to let go, despite the fact that his actual girlfriend was my own best friend. I tried to persuade her, but she still wouldn't budge. She even said that she was content in having him, even though he actually belonged to someone else."

"I walked out and got mad at her, so I tried to confide in our eldest sister, the one working in a boutique shop. But she said that there was no going around if our other sister— Megumi, already made a decision. So I was torn and left with no choice."

"I actually felt very guilty for not telling you— I just couldn't, not when Megumi was involved."

Momo pleadingly looked at Aki's back as she continued.

"If only I could have it any other way, I would have told you sooner. But I just didn't know what to do if your sister, your _own_ favorite sister, was the girl in concern." She added, her bangs now covering her eyes.

Aki paused before finally turning her head to look at Momo, letting out a broken smile and silent whisper.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I still feel betrayed."

Momo's eyes widened at her best friend's response and attempted to reach out to her, but Aki suddenly started to turn her back on her, walking briskly before sprinting away, leaving a surprised and confused Momo behind.

Momo slumped to the ground, not caring whether there were other people who were now giving her weird looks.

"I'm so freakin' stupid." She sighed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

* * *

><p>Aki was still running away from the city into a seemingly deserted area filled with trees; it was actually a surprise that she didn't feel tired or out of breath.<p>

Her heart still felt numb, as if a thousand needles were piercing it at the same time. Tears were silently falling down as she ran, her brunette hair swaying with the breeze as she ran.

'_Just a bit further'_ she thought.

She continued to run until she reached the gates of a cemetery located inside a haven of trees.

Aki silently opened the gates, earning a creepy _crack_ as the gates were being pulled away from place.

She listlessly wandered around until she reached her destination: her parents' graves.

Finally feeling safe and relaxed, she slumped to the ground and laid in the space between their graves, her arms spread out with the strands of her hair messily scattered about.

She blankly stared at the sky— it was a starless night this time.

Silent tears continued to stream down her face, trickling towards the sides of her neck. She still blankly stared, her mind feeling cloudy and hazy, still too shocked from the events that occurred earlier.

Her heart still felt pained by her best friend's confession and emotional outburst. It was actually a big blow to her, since she honestly wasn't expecting it.

The two people she trusted the most were the same people who betrayed her.

"Why?" She shakily whispered as the tears continued to flow, making her silent tears gradually turn into a sob.

"Ne, kaa-chan, tou-san… what would you do? What should I do?" She sadly asked, hiccupping in the process due to her crying. She raised her right hand, her palm facing towards the starless sky, now a picture of dark clouds gradually covering the bright illumination of the moon.

"Should I have just given up and followed you both after all? Now I don't have anyone to turn to anymore. I feel so alone. Being dead isn't any different from what I'm feeling right now you know."

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Aki suddenly felt raindrops on her skin, some mixing with her tears, until the occasional raindrops became a soft drizzle.

After a few minutes of not moving and silently sobbing, she was now drenched from the drizzle that turned into heavy rain, her surroundings seemingly hazy due to the hard raindrops that continued to angrily fall down from the sky.

Aki felt cold and shivered, but still made no move to get up, or come home. She briefly forgot that Feitan was most likely at home waiting for her… or not.

He was actually behind the mass of trees, somewhat dry due to their sheltering leaves.

Feitan actually followed her all the way from the city square, their shopping bags safely tucked in the branches of the trees; he also initially planned to assault her the moment she arrived home.

But instead, he was surprised to see that instead of storming off for home to weep into her pillow, she went to the graveyard instead, lying in between two graves.

'_Must be important people… or people in picture.'_ He silently mused as he continued to curiously gaze at the girl who was sprawled out on the ground and was now drenched from head to toe.

He was pondering on the thought of scaring her, but the state she was in was somehow, surprisingly made him think twice for a bit— she was already in immense emotional pain, and he _loved_ it.

A small smile gradually formed in Feitan's lips as the girl started to shiver from the cold. He actually doesn't know why, but every time he catches Aki looking like a broken and fragile doll, a warm feeling wells up inside him; an unfathomable excitement emanating in his system. It was like a drug that he's been recently addicted to; it's not everyday that he gets to have someone tortured for a long period of time.

Sometimes, he wonders if the blood lust and ecstasy Hisoka feels whenever he sees someone strong is similar to this.

He weighed his options: for one, he could just leave the girl and go home to stay warm; he honestly couldn't care less whether she was left here alone or not.

But then again, her safety should also be secured if he was going to need her help.

His other option was to well, of course, scare or traumatize her despite her current state.

After contemplating for minutes, he finally made up his mind and decided to assault the girl now, regardless of how she was feeling. He briefly remembered the girl's exchange with Momo a while back.

No one dares to question his sexual orientation.

Or worse, have the guts to call him _gay._

_No one._

Yes, he still hasn't quite moved on from Aki's slip up a while ago.

And Aki was going to pay. Big time.

Creepily smiling under his bandanna, he stealthily walked towards Aki as she continued to weep, her eyes tightly shut.

Aki seemed to be unaware of the presence that was slowly creeping to her side, until she felt herself being yanked up, forcing her to sit up.

Her eyes immediately shot open as she saw Feitan, now somewhat drenched from the rain as well, drops of water trickling down his hair. His eyes were mischievously bright and he seemed to be smiling despite his mouth being covered by a bandanna.

He was grabbing to the neckline of her shirt, his face seemingly inches apart from hers.

Feitan smirked as he stared at the girl who was surprisingly _calm._

Under normal circumstances, Aki would have let out a scream or tantrum… or if she was hysterical enough, she would have thrown something at Feitan.

But tonight was an exception; Feitan was met with her blank stare that seemingly looked past Feitan, her eyes as dark as a deep, bottomless pit.

"So you broken now?" he sadistically smiled as his other hand grabbed a portion of Aki's hair, yanking it to raise her head more, for him to take a better look at her.

Aki did not respond as she continued to stare at him; in actuality, she was scared to death, but too numb and drained to react.

Seeing that there was still no response from the girl, he decided to push his limits further and see how long until the girl broke down and threw a tantrum.

Feitan roughly pulled her close until her ear was within a soft whisper's reach.

"You feel scared? I can violate you and brutally torture you before murdering you right here, right now. No one will hear screams. You all _alone_." He whispered into her ear, eyes gleaming in delight.

Feitan was so damn sure that she should be afraid by now— no one, let alone a virgin, would want to be violated and murdered after.

Well… not that he would _actually_ violate her.

He still hated touching other people.

But then again, he couldn't help it if it was the only rare way to emit a negative reaction from a dense girl like Aki.

However, that tactic seemed to be not effective at the moment.

Aki slowly closed her eyes as she unconsciously inhaled his scent— for some reason she could smell a mixture of blood and mint from him, and some partial rain forest scent which was probably due to the rain.

To Aki, Feitan at the moment looked like a death god, a grim reaper ready to take her away. She imagined him to be the person who'll be in charge of delivering her to the afterlife.

How blissful she felt at that thought.

She didn't care that she wouldn't be able to help him anymore in getting back to his world, nor did she care about the riches she'll be leaving behind.

She didn't need any of those, not when the two people who motivated her to be alive were now out of her line of trust.

Feitan stared at the girl, albeit a bit confused at her bizarre unresponsiveness.

'_Why she no react'_ he wondered, puzzled at the fact that they were awfully physically close right now and Aki still didn't do anything.

Nothing but the heavy fall of the rain was heard in the vicinity, until Aki broke the silence.

"Do what you want with me; I'm willing to die now anyway. There's nothing left for me here but the graves of my parents." She apathetically said, giving out a contradictory bitter smile.

Feitan didn't respond as she shakily grabbed the hand that roughly held her hair and positioned it towards her neck, his eyes now widening at her gesture.

"Please just strangle me though— I'd rather die out of oxygen loss. I wouldn't want the feeling of being violated. I have never been touched by a man, or a guy, my whole life, and would not like to experience it if it is being forced."

His eyes narrowed at her response; he actually wasn't expecting this.

His mind wandered through other ways to make her feel more broken than she was now, feeling frustrated that she wasn't giving out the expressions she was _supposed_ to have.

She was supposed to be scared and stubborn, not _submissive._

For Feitan, there was no thrill if someone became easily submissive.

Aki, on the other hand, felt hopeless and weak; she was terribly scared of her situation right now, but somehow, she seemed to numb to feel the fear. She felt too much pain, and felt as if she was reverting back to her old self— the old Aki right after her parents passed away.

Meanwhile, Feitan was starting to run out of ideas as to how he could emit a reaction from the girl in concern.

That was when he decided to cross the line after repeatedly hesitating.

He roughly ripped out Aki's shirt, exposing her pale skin and black lace bra. He pushed her down the ground and pinned her arms to the sides with his own, towering over the girl as he leaned towards her to whisper into her ear.

"I no follow orders from _you_." he menacingly said, referring to her statement a while back of wishing to not be violated. "And I not gay." He added, earning a somewhat surprised look from Aki's eyes before it returned to its blank stare.

He paused for a while, pondering whether he should continue or not; it was already awkward as it is, and honestly, it was his first time doing such a... strange kind of torture.

But still, his want of seeing her broken was stronger.

And he wanted to see her broken _now_.

Feitan then continued to roughly grab her hair, not thinking twice as he bit the junction between her neck and left shoulder. His teeth seemingly sharp (probably due to Nen), formed a mark that started to gradually open into a wound, as blood slowly trickled down her porcelain white skin.

Aki felt a jolt of pain as soon as the wound reached her nociceptors; but still, she made no response or reaction. She was used to pain, she thought.

Therefore, a measly wound such as this would mean nothing.

After wounding her, Feitan's other hand then grabbed one of her arms and attempted to break it; but his mind swiftly moved towards the possibility of the consequences he may suffer later on— consequences he doesn't want to return to. So instead, he grabbed both her arms and placed them above her head, painfully tying them into a knot with his bandanna. He sadistically smiled as he moved towards the hook of her bra and started to unhook it, feeling rather frustrated at why the strap just wouldn't come off.

_'Stupid contraption'_ he thought, pondering on the thought of just ripping it off to scare her more... by which she actually wasn't showing any signs of fear.

Aki was feeling really jittery; it was the first time someone dared to do this to her, and she didn't like it one bit.

Never in her whole life did she dreamed of getting violated like this, by someone she only recently knew, no less.

By some potentially dangerous person.

Who was living with her at home.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to continue to smile, her tears streaming down her face.

"Just get this over with and kill me, please."

_Kill me, please._

_Please._

Feitan abruptly stopped as he realized what he was about to do; her expression and response was what woke him up as he swiftly stood up and stared weirdly at the girl, noticing how she now had a visible wound that continued to bleed.

It wasn't the reaction he was expecting— the girl was smiling, it's as if she was openly accepting the invitation of death.

He then realized as well that this was the same reason he decided to push things a bit far; something was definitely off with the girl that she didn't show and gave away her usual expressions.

She didn't even throw a fit now.

Feeling confused and frustrated at the same time, he glared at the girl before starting to get the bags and swiftly return home— Aki's home, rather.

Aki was possibly broken beyond repair right now, and although Feitan loved how she was in pain, he was still briefly puzzled at the fact that her reactions now were different from expected. He thought that perhaps, it was a big taboo to break her trust, leaving her in this depressive state.

He also remembered how there would be a possibility of no food once she wallows into sadness— she might even forget to cook, since she would be preferring to neglect her health.

Before finally leaving the girl out in the cold, he decided to make this one of the rare moments he actually gave a sane advice to someone.

After all, despite his want to permanently break her, he still needed her _help_.

"别放弃(Don't give up), stupid girl." He coldly said before disappearing into a blur.

Aki was left out in the cold, half naked from the top. Her arms were still tied by Feitan's bandanna, a grim reminder of the earlier events.

She felt horrified and traumatized at what has just occurred, but for some reason, there was a small part within her that didn't believe that Feitan actually had the _desire_ to violate her. Knowing his sadistic nature, she thought that he most likely just wanted to see her suffer in pain.

And for some reason, Feitan's assault seemed to be a wake-up call for her, especially the last line he said, despite the fact that Aki completely didn't understand it.

'_Stupid bastard. Bringing me back to reality in a gruesome and traumatizing way.'_

She let out a deep sigh as she lowered her hands and attempted to free them, briefly wincing at the pain her fresh wound was giving out. Aki stared at the wound and cringed at how the blood continued to seep out from the impaired tissue; Feitan's teeth forming an awful bloody mark on her skin.

After minutes of pure struggle, she finally was able to free herself from the knot. She shakily stood up, feeling drowsy; her eyes were also feeling very heavy at the moment.

Aki frowned at the possibility of getting sick; she immediately tried to cover herself up with what was left of her now-tattered shirt. She slowly walked towards home, her image being a bit blurry from afar due to the heavy rain.

* * *

><p>Feitan was sitting on the couch, now dry and in his new shirt and black sleeping pants combo. He pondered on the earlier events with Aki, and briefly cringed at what he had just done to the girl.<p>

It made him seem like an actual pervert, he thought.

But still, her expression a while back was priceless. It made him smile, satisfied at the results.

For some reason, he still doesn't know why he enjoys seeing Aki in pain.

Aki was now at the door to her home, and was relieved to find that the door was open as she turned the knob.

She managed to wobbly get inside and close the door, before finally collapsing on the floor.

Feitan, upon sensing the presence of the girl nearby, immediately stood up.

As soon as he got to the front door, he was surprised to see a drenched Aki, collapsed on the floor and unconscious.

He contemplated on whether he should help her or not; as much as he would like to just leave her there, he still somewhat needed her for practical reasons.

And he still needed her to help him return home.

If she was sick and disabled, she would be useless to him, he thought.

Resigned, he easily carried the unconscious girl over his shoulder and proceeded to go up the stairs, moving towards Aki's bedroom.

'_Girl is a real pain. I torture her, but she still gets back at me.'_ He grimly thought as he headed towards her bathroom.

Feitan just had to accept the fact that he needed to care for the girl at the moment, no matter how unwilling he may be— or else his stay would be prolonged and finding his way home would be delayed.

And of course, the food.

Oh how he really hated his situation at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ven'aranar Angel:****Hihi who knew that Momo was actually a tall girl. XD**

**Apple Sauce:**** Gaah haha I never looked at it that way, but now that you told me… it does seem as if they were husband and wife. O.O They won't be falling in love any time soon though; it'll have to take an awful lot of a while. And it's alright; I actually appreciate your honest opinion. Thank you! n-n**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Thank you so much! n-n Hihi yeah, I bet his clothes would be worn out from too much laundering. It also makes me honestly wonder if they ever do change clothes in the anime. XD**

**UsagiTsukin0:**** Hihi me too! I actually have a few ideas now in mind. *u* Naah, apparently not. It was with her sister, thank goodness. XD**

**Ruby720:**** Haha! No Feitan, you are definitely not gay. You're actually hot! *-* Well… this chapter pretty much explains Momo's actions. If I were her, I also would have told Aki right away though.**

**Happy Kitty:**** Hah! Her punishment ended up occurring elsewhere. This chapter is actually kind of like fan service or something (because it's Valentine's Day!) and I really hope that you enjoyed it, despite the angsty feel. :`)**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	10. CHAPTER TEN: Silver Lining

**A/N: I decided to post another chapter since I failed to update on time hah. XD**

**And... I just realized that it's been a month since I published this story. So yay Aki and Feitan! *u***

**So, here's the 10th Chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Lining<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feitan just had to accept the fact that he needed to care for the girl at the moment, no matter how unwilling he may be— or else his stay would be prolonged and finding his way home would be delayed.<em>

_And of course, the food._

_Oh how he really hated his situation at the moment._

* * *

><p>'<em>Stupid. I want to kill girl so bad right now'<em> Feitan mentally cursed himself as he dumped the girl on the bath tub; she was still unconscious at the moment.

In all honesty, Feitan was having difficulty as to how he could properly bathe the girl, when she was unconscious and when she was well… a girl.

He tried to remove her clothes by taking them off himself, but the moment he started to reach out for her bloody tattered shirt, the shirt _he_ ripped off, his hand immediately froze.

The feeling seemed very wrong and foreign to him, but he actually wanted to _somehow_ respect Aki's privacy.

Despite the fact that he almost raped her a while back.

His eye twitched at the memory; never would he attempt to violate her just to see her in pain again.

When he ran out of options as to how to resolve his current dilemma, he gave up and merely ran the bath with warm water, slowly filling up the tub. As the water rose and gradually enveloped Aki's body, he saw that she stopped shivering, her disturbed expression and frown slowly relaxing into her normal sleeping face; however, she still seemed to be flushed.

Feitan scrutinized her for a moment longer before finally deciding that she was sick.

'_Girl seems to have fever'_ he thought amused as he bent down to turn off the tap.

He decided whether he should tend to her wound or not, but immediately let the idea run down the drain; he was not her personal maid nor was he her personal nurse.

_Nurse._

It somehow seemed like a frightening thought to have Feitan as your nurse.

You might actually end up dead.

He frowned, thinking that it actually should be the other way around. Aki was supposed to be _his_ personal maid.

No wait, scratch that. He hated people touching him.

He frowned as he turned to leave the girl for a moment, but as he was about to exit the bathroom, he heard a sneeze.

"ACHOO!" he immediately turned back and glared at the girl— was she awake?

Aki sneezed once more before having a coughing fit, one hand attempting to cover her mouth while the other grasped her abdomen tightly.

'_What just happened?'_ she wondered as she slowly opened her eyes, cringing at the bright light enveloping the room.

Aki looked at her surroundings and was surprised to see that she was somehow automatically transported into her own bathroom. "Wha— YOU!" She shrieked as she shakily pointed a finger at a now-amused Feitan after briefly wincing at her wound.

He raised a brow at her before smirking, after seeing Aki's scowl form immediately after recovering from the shock.

"What? Want Round 2?" He taunted, earning a scary expression from Aki's face, as she felt a shiver run up her spine.

'_So was he really perverted? The fucking bastard'_ she thought, as she continued to scrunch her eyes into small slits, which looked strange since she naturally had big eyes, and her mouth showing her bared teeth, looking as if she was a cat hissing.

Her scary expression was actually kind of funny.

Feitan snickered as he watched the girl throw another coughing fit before shaking from anger.

"Out." She silently said, tentatively touching her wound, which was still swelling and flushed; it might get an infection soon due to the moisture, she thought.

The man stared at her, in all his mocking glory; he completely recovered from the awkwardness he felt a while back when she was still unconscious.

"Stupid. You sick"

"Out"

Snicker snicker.

"…"

And that was the moment when Aki finally threw a tantrum.

"GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, her arms heavily pummeling down the water with a loud _splash_.

Immediately, Feitan was instantly by her side with his hand grasping her neck, his eyes narrowing down at her.

"You no talk back, especially when you _sick_." He icily said, emphasizing the word, sick.

Aki coughed more once again, earning a disgusted look from the said man.

Then she spoke, her own eyes glaring at him back. "What? Want to see me strip naked?"

Feitan, upon realizing what the girl implied, scowled at her before roughly pushing her back down on the bathtub, somewhat 'drowning' her.

"I find no pleasure from no-boobs like you. Stupid." He sneered before immediately exiting the bathroom.

Aki smirked in triumph; it was her victory for now.

However, as soon as Feitan left, she was once again haunted by the events that occurred earlier; she face palmed at how she was able to stay sane and normal in front of the guy when he practically semi-violated her a while back.

"One way or another, I indeed am stupid. He could have raped me then and there then kill me off after without anyone knowing." She grumbled as she proceeded to take off her clothing to bathe properly, after a few more coughing fits.

_No one would be concerned about where you were anyway._

_No one._

_You are all alone._

She shivered as the thoughts added up to her fear, making her feel nauseous.

As soon as she was stark naked, she closed the sliding door and turned on the shower, putting it on the warm setting. After draining the water from the tub, she finally stood up and proceeded to shampoo her hair guarding her wound from getting any soap on it, feeling herself feel drowsy and her eyes heavy.

'_But still, he brought me up to the bathroom, didn't he?'_ she briefly wondered as her thoughts lingered on Feitan.

The man who contributed to her bad day.

However, somehow, her gut feeling wouldn't allow her to completely hate the person. At the back of her mind, it was screaming that Feitan actually didn't do it just because he _wanted_ to.

She couldn't afford to get mad at him and she didn't know why.

"Stupid jerk. I only met him for three months and now he's like a prick and a black knight in disguise at the same time." She dejectedly stated as she continued to lather her body with body wash— vanilla-scented.

After mentally cursing the man for a few minutes, her thoughts finally lingered on the two people she honestly didn't want to remember and think about at the moment— Taka and Momo.

'_Momo… why?'_ she sadly thought as she turned off the shower and immediately covered herself with a towel.

Somehow, now that her mind was clear, she realized that Momo only did that to protect her, to save her from the pain.

But then again, sometimes, it's better to face the pain head-on rather than leave it aside and run away from it.

She shook her head at her best friend's good intentions that unfortunately, back fired.

_She still broke my trust. It'll be a while before I get back off my feet and have the heart to forgive her. The issue is still fresh in my mind._

She turned on the hair dryer and dried her brunette hair immediately, frowning at how she should start to get a haircut.

'_The last time I got a hair cut would be when Taka called me to cancel out our date.'_ She suddenly thought, the memories briefly resurfacing her mind.

Taka.

Taka.

She sighed deeply upon remembering her cheating boyfriend; sooner or later she would have to face him and deal with the problem in hand.

"Figures why he must have not answered my calls and texts most— no, all the time" she grimly said.

In actuality, between Taka and Momo, Taka was the person by whom Aki felt more betrayed.

There wasn't any good intention or doing in _cheating_.

She even somehow wondered if Taka was doing it on purpose, cheating on her with her best friend's _sister_.

'_Naah, must be a coincidence though.'_ She thought, shaking her head as she put on some clothes.

After coughing a bit more, she finally decided to go down to the kitchen and take some cold medicine, despite the fact that she was somehow feeling wary of seeing Feitan downstairs.

She sighed some more before finally exiting her bedroom, slowly descending down the stairs.

She would have made a quiet escape towards the kitchen if only she didn't sneeze and feel wobbly, holding on to the side rails for support.

'_Stupid fever. I honestly hate getting sick'_ she grimly thought as she glanced at the clock: it was now midnight.

As soon as she passed the living room, she was somewhat surprised to see that the lights were now turned off, but a pair of eyes was still glaring at her from under the cover.

Aki shivered as she felt a malevolent presence injecting negativity towards her direction, somewhat making her flinch and hurry her footsteps towards the kitchen.

'_Brat's still awake.'_ Feitan thought as he saw her shakily but briskly pass by.

For once, Feitan decided to somewhat let his guard down and continue to sleep; the girl was ill anyway, and she was barely a _threat_.

Aki hurried towards the kitchen and immediately took her medicine after stubbornly munching on a big bar of chocolate, her weakness.

'_I don't care if I'm sick, I'm still eating sweets.'_ She defiantly thought as she took another big bite.

She was also somewhat surprised that Feitan didn't demand food from her a while ago; he must still be full from dinner, she thought.

If only she knew how Feitan wanted her to get better sooner so that he could freely pester her once again.

And the food.

Even after three whole months, they were still on the stage of being cat and mouse, with Aki avoiding Feitan whenever she can, while the latter preferred to 'bully' her repeatedly.

Aki finally stood up and brought a jug of water with her; she still had school in the morning to attend to.

"And I can't afford to be late… It'll be a bit hard dealing with Momo later on though; I still am not comfortable in forgiving her right away." She sadly said, before going back to her room, throwing another coughing fit.

'_And I would have to wear a face mask to school'_ she added.

Despite the circumstances, Aki thought that she shouldn't give up and wallow in depression— for some reason, despite how desperate she was to die earlier, she was able to recover and bounce back as soon as she remembered that nothing good came out of dying; suicide or the want to die was considered as a sign of weakness.

"_Death is for the weak, kid. No matter how much you want to end your problems then and there, it wouldn't solve anything. In the end, you'd just be running away from it. No one in my family is a coward, you hear? You must be strong at all times, Akira. Never let anyone bring you down to the point of making yourself wanting to die."_

Her father's words resonated in her mind; death or her dying wouldn't be what her parents wanted. True, she would have been more than happy to die a while back and join them, but after thinking things through, ending her life would also be like giving in to what her parents' murderers wanted from the very start: to eliminate her whole family.

* * *

><p>"Look at this, it's the jinx."<p>

"Yeah! Yeah! And she seems to be all alone. Her friend must have finally gotten sick of her."

"True! She's already unlucky and pathetic as she is. She should just die."

"Oh wait, I guess she's on her way to hell. Look at her, she's wearing a face mask— a black one at that. How much grosser can she be?"

"Hah! A walking virus"

"Definitely! And look at those awful piercings. Is she from the Yakuza or something?"

A group of girls snickered at Aki as she passed by the hallway— which was more commonly known as "The Gossipers' Lair".

Aki frowned as she entered the classroom forcing herself not to cough; her wound was also still hurting like mad every time she moved her left shoulder.

'_Curse the sadistic bastard and his weird way of assault... and this sickness I'm feeling right now.'_ She mentally cursed the man in concern as she sat down on her seat, trying hard to tune out the voices that continued to spout insults at her.

"If only she was not brainy and of use to the class, we would have thrown her out."

"Or if only she wasn't friends with the principal's daughter, her rotten self would have long been eliminated from this school."

_SLAM!_

The door violently shut so loud that it made the gossipers stunned in silence. Momo walked in calmly to her seat, looking at Aki pleadingly for a moment, by which the latter gave her a surprised look before abruptly turning her head to the window, making Momo sigh and take out a book from her bag to read.

Aki was still mad at her, she thought.

And it would probably take a long while before she recovers and forgives her completely.

'_How stupid have I become? Of course Aki would be very sensitive when it comes to trust; I guess I should have just told her from the start… she must have gotten really hurt then too though. Ah, why is my situation such a tight spot?'_ Momo sadly wondered as she turned the pages of her book; she actually wasn't reading, just seemingly skimming through the pages in order to make her look as if she was indeed reading.

Aki, on the other hand, felt a pang in her heart the moment she saw Momo.

'_Argh somehow I feel a bit guilty for giving her the cold shoulder. I really want to forgive her now! But still… this betrayed feeling still wouldn't go away.'_ Aki mentally sighed.

This was their first big row.

Well, not that they're married or anything, but this was actually the first time they fought about something big.

She sighed as she rested her head on the desk, frantically wishing for their teacher to come in so she could get on with this day.

It would practically be a long day for her, she thought, as she threw a coughing fit that earned another snicker from her female classmates.

* * *

><p>"Asada-san, so what are you planning to do once you graduate? And are you sick? You should not have gone to school if you are feeling ill."<p>

Aki sighed and nodded in response as she was being questioned by their class's home room adviser in the faculty room; it was that time of the year when they had to turn in their career forms to the school— their so-called way of 'preparation for college'.

College… she hadn't thought about it for a while, after she passed Tokyo Uni.

And after she was cheated on.

She honestly was confused as to what she wanted out of life; it seemed as if she had no direction. All she knew was that she wanted to eat sweets, sweets, and more sweets.

The teacher brought her out of her reverie as he snapped a finger at her face.

"Please refrain from spacing out, this is _your_ future we are talking about. And in all honesty, you are the only one who hasn't turned in her career form yet, and it's almost graduation." He said reprovingly, earning a confused look from Aki.

'_College… what is it that I really want?'_

"Asada-san!"

Aki jumped in surprise as she remembered that her teacher was asking her a question, by which he was getting really impatient by the second.

"Uhm Sensei… I still don't know what course to take." She timidly said, her face turning bright red from embarrassment.

The teacher sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples. "But still, you have to choose. Or else I'll be holding your grades for graduation."

Aki gulped. If there was one thing she desperately wanted, it was to get out of this school.

And possibly, get Feitan to leave her in peace.

"Well?"

Aki sighed once again in defeat. "Fine, please give me two weeks to decide. I promise to submit my career form by the end of my two weeks."

The teacher stood up, taking the stack of career forms in one hand before placing them on the table beside his.

"Very well then, I will be expecting your career form two Mondays from now. You are dismissed."

Aki forced herself to not roll her eyes as she stood up. She bowed at her teacher and was about to leave when he spoke.

"I know that you are having a hard time; you seem to be in a rift with Satomi-san. However, you do realize that you'll be graduating in a month, and that those career forms _have_ to be reviewed by our principal? Please take this seriously, Asada-san."

Aki nodded her head in response. Sooner or later, she would have to make her final decision, she thought.

"Hai, Sensei. I'll definitely turn in my career form."

As soon as she left the faculty room, she frowned.

'_Ah, only a month 'til graduation and I still don't know what to do with my life.'_ She grimly thought as she walked back towards the classroom to get her things.

A month… and it was exactly a week before Valentine's Day, which made Aki's mood go sour all the more.

But still, the chocolates, she thought.

Screw love and hearts, she'll be scouring for the chocolates on sale on Valentine's.

'_Feh. Valentine's Day. More like, Aki's Chocolate Rabu Rabu Day!'_ she mentally reminded herself in order for her to cheer up and push the thoughts about Taka deep into her mind.

Aki diverted her attention to the sweets she will be devouring in a week.

Sweets by which she will most likely buy herself.

After retrieving her things from the classroom, she headed towards the dojo wherein they held their Kendo practices; she briefly wondered if Momo would be present.

But she will definitely be present, she thought. Momo almost never skips club practice.

She let out another coughing fit as she entered the dojo.

"Ah, it's Asada-senpai!" Aki's kouhai, Ryu, greeted her as she entered.

Aki waved cheerily in response, although her smile could not be seen due to the face mask she was wearing.

Ryu frowned upon seeing this. "Eh, are you feeling unwell? You can just head home you know."

The girl in concern shook her head.

"Naah, it's fine. I also need to let out some steam you know. I honestly think that I need it right now."

Ryu looked at her skeptically before nodding in response. "Ah, alright. If you really say so… Well anyways! I want to tell you about this latest video game I played."

Ryu continued to converse with Aki when Momo entered the dojo as well, immediately scanning if there was an Aki present.

As soon as she saw Aki on the corner, she sighed in relief.

'_Well, at least she still decided to enter the dojo despite the circumstances.'_ She thought, worrying about her as soon as she took notice of the face mask that her best friend was wearing.

Aki, on the other hand, froze as soon as she saw Momo enter the room. Her once semi-relaxed nature tensed up.

"Eh? Asada-senpai? Are you listening to me?" Ryu asked, confusion etched on his face.

Aki immediately turned her attention to Ryu. "Of course I am you squirt!" she cheerfully replied, seizing him in a headlock while ruffling his hair, earning a boisterous laugh from the freshman male.

Despite how older she is than Ryu, he was still almost as tall as Momo.

This sometimes proved to be intimidating to Aki whenever they spur.

Momo smiled upon seeing that her best friend has somewhat recovered from the events that occurred last night. She accepted the fact that she wouldn't be forgiven anytime soon, but was still content that she seemed to be alright.

'_As long as she's fine, then I am too. I must do something about those bitches in class though.' _She reminded herself, briefly cringing at the fact that she was yet again bullied a while ago.

Her thoughts lingered on how she could get back at Taka too, for hurting her; it was actually his fault that she was in a rift now with her own best friend.

As she was about to plot how to punish Taka in the most gruesome way, their Sensei entered the room.

"Alright ya kids. Training starts now. Find your partners!" he loudly announced.

The students bowed before responding. "Hai!"

Aki, seeing the opportunity, grabbed Ryu by the sleeve. "Alright brat, we're sparring for today. You'll be my spar partner."

Ryu looked in confusion from Aki to Momo before responding. "Eh, but how about Satomi-senpai?"

Aki paused for a moment before trying to pull off a smile. "I kind of need a change of pace for now."

Momo winced at her best friend's avoidance; but then again, she completely understood her reason for doing so.

'_I really am sorry Aki-chan. I hope you do realize that.'_

* * *

><p>Feitan was having a bad day.<p>

First, there was no food ready in the kitchen for him; he had to make do with the 'cereal' Aki pointed out to him for those times that she wouldn't be able to make breakfast.

He honestly found cereal as an unsatisfying meal.

Second, he was bored to death. He tried playing all the video games that were available in the living room, and was bored after having consecutive wins over the AI. Hardly even a game, he thought.

Third, he still had no idea how he was supposed to get back to his world, that is, if ever he really was in a different dimension now.

He finally gave up and decided to go out of the house to kill some time, and perhaps, find something leisurely to do.

He actually hated going outdoors if he could help it— he hated being around _people_.

"Tch" he gloomily said as he vanished into a blur out of the house and into the city square.

After wandering around the city, he was finally able to find a library; it was made of old stone walls with angel statues decorating the top of the windows, and it looked really old— the rusty but golden gates looked as if they were about to fall apart with one little pushed. He immediately entered inside, in hopes of discovering something useful.

As soon as he entered the old library, he honestly wasn't surprised to find that there was almost no one there, save for a few elderly people who were silently reading, as well as the librarian.

One old woman looked at him curiously, her bespectacled eyes forming several wrinkles from peering too hardly at him; Feitan glared at her in response, earning him a disapproving look before she turned back to the book she was reading.

Nope, and Feitan wasn't in his usual garb anymore.

The moment he bought new clothes, he has never used his old clothes again— at least not at the moment.

His hair was still in its usual fashion, and was clad in a black hoodie that had a picture of a skull in front, paired off with some black skinny jeans and Vans-style shoes.

And because he was so used to wearing his bandanna, he opted for a fashion face mask that covered the lower half of his face instead, which was of course, in black.

All in all, he looked like some punk and badass bishounen.

It probably figures out why he got that weird stare from the old lady a while back.

Heading directly to the New Age section, he scanned books that may possibly cater to Nen, or anything relatively related to it.

Tarot card reading.

Ghosts and Paranormal Activities.

Vampires.

Angels and Demons.

Nothing seemed to be of interest to Feitan, or remotely relevant to Nen, which made him frustrated.

He was about to give up when he stumbled upon a book that read, "Understanding Your Chakra" at the front.

Feeling a twinge of hope, he immediately took it and read it in a secluded corner in the library, away from curious and prying eyes.

'_I hope something useful in here'_ he thought, as he scanned through the table of contents of the book.

However, after half an hour of reading, he dejectedly tossed the book on the floor, before frowning and proceeding to return it to its original place.

Although 'Chakra' was somewhat similar to 'Nen', they were by no means the same. Nen had power and could be utilized for combat by people, whereas Chakra was simply like… one's spiritual state, or enlightenment. He though that somehow it could aid it strengthening a person's mind and spirituality, but it wasn't as intangible and vast as Nen.

He frowned at his nagging feeling that there possibly weren't any books existing in this world that contained information about Nen, let alone some hints that would help guide him to return home.

He glared at the librarian who finally took notice of him and was currently gawking at his appearance as he exited the doors of the library.

'_Tch useless'_ he thought. It was already dusk, and almost time for dinner. He knew that at this moment, Aki was most likely home by now and cooking their evening meal.

He felt somewhat enthusiastic to go home now that there would most likely be a decent meal waiting for him to consume.

As soon as he went towards the direction of home, he passed by the same arcade he played at months ago.

He paused and looked at the establishment for a while before turning his head towards the road. Nope, he would not be playing today. He's actually been playing video games all day at home, so there was no reason for him to play once again at the said game corner.

However, temptation was too hard to resist, especially when it was in front of your eyes, readily laid out on a silver platter.

Giving in to his Id, he promised himself that he would only be playing for half an hour.

'_Just half hour'_ he swore as he headed for his favorite fighting game, wishing that there were strong opponents present so his playing time wouldn't be put to waste.

As he sat on one of the seats, he was somewhat surprised to see that same name that was his current opponent.

Taka.

The boyfriend who cheated on Aki, his roommate, or rather, housemate.

In all honesty, he didn't feel any remorse or anger at the said man; he actually didn't care whether he hurt Aki's feelings or not— in fact, he was somehow amused at the way the man was treating her.

But then again, he wanted to crush his self-esteem as well; it would be nice torturing someone who had a big ego, considering how he was able to cheat on Aki, as well as the fact that he was a host in a host club.

He would love to see Taka frustrated and embarrassed at being a loser.

He enthusiastically played and challenged him for a few rounds— by which he won every single game.

Feitan tortured Taka in a way that he seemed to let him hope on winning the round, but then he will deliver the final blow once he hears Taka's cheers of victory that he was about to win.

He crushed his self-esteem in a way that he would think that no matter how good he was, he just couldn't have it _all_.

Soon after, Taka was fuming with anger that he couldn't win one single game; it was bad enough that his opponent was the same opponent months ago, under the name _Feitan._

Feitan.

He was annoyed at the fact that he let him think that he would be able to win the round, only to crush his hopes up at the last moment.

'_Bastard. I'll show him who is boss.'_ Taka angrily thought as he stood up to finally face his 'opponent'. He smoothed his perfectly-styled blonde hair before standing up to greet him.

"Yo!"

Feitan glared at the blonde man who was a good 10 inches taller than him, even taller than Momo.

Taka, on the other hand, smirked in response. '_So this shorty is my opponent, eh? His looks could pass up as a member of a host club, but his height is well… never mind.'_

But then again, he still didn't feel intimidated at Feitan at all; he still thought that he had more 'looks' than him thanks to his big, fat ego.

'_I want to kill him now'_ Feitan thought as he continued to glare at the said man; but then again, if he did so, his fun of torturing Aki would end, since Taka was mainly the cause why she was feeling so down lately, aside from her best friend, Momo.

Instead of letting anger get the better of him, he decided to play along and smirk back at the guy underneath the mask he was wearing.

"Hn."

Taka flashed his dazzling smile as he held out his hand to Feitan.

"Congratulations on your consecutive wins, too bad I couldn't land a single win between our matches."

Feitan looked at his hand before ignoring it, keeping his hands secured in the pockets of his hoodie. He snickered at him before mockingly responding.

"You still need more practice, _boy_."

Taka internally was fuming with anger as soon as Feitan called him a boy.

Was he questioning his age?

He didn't look that much young, did he? On the contrary, Feitan was actually the _younger_ looking one.

"Eh? Getting cocky now are we? Aren't you a boy yourself, Feitan-san?" Taka warningly glared at him, despite the fake smile he was putting on.

Feitan raised a brow at him; he honestly didn't know what Aki found in him aside from his looks.

'_Stupid girl, stupid choices.'_ He concluded, as he narrowed his eyes at Taka.

He was labeled as a 'boy'.

Heck, if only Taka knew how old he actually was.

Feitan merely glared at him before finally leaving the premises, restraining himself with all his might just so he wouldn't 'accidentally' murder him in the process.

Taka smirked in triumph as his opponent walked out.

"Feh, coward. Bet he doesn't even have a girlfriend." He snickered as soon as the said man was out of sight.

"Girlfriend? Who needs that?" Feitan muttered under his breath as soon as he heard Taka's parting lines, although the latter probably wasn't aware that he could hear him even from his current distance.

A girlfriend, according to Feitan's understanding, was most likely a partner or significant other of a male person.

In other words, a pest.

In all honesty, Feitan doesn't take interest in pests. Therefore, he isn't interested in having a girlfriend.

He actually thinks that girlfriends were also pains in the ass.

Take Aki for example; her way of clinging on to Taka was just downright annoying. Texting or calling you everyday just to know how you've been was definitely not on Feitan's bucket list.

Feitan made a disgusted face at the thought; he'd rather spend his life killing and following orders from the Genei Ryodan rather than living peacefully with what one would call, a "girlfriend".

* * *

><p>Aki was briskly walking out of the supermarket, two big plastic bags in hand. She had just done her grocery shopping for the week since they were out of meat, fruit, cereal, and vegetables. She also bought some ingredients for cake and chocolate, most likely for Valentine's Day.<p>

'_Such a pain if there's a glutton living in your house'_ she sighed as she continued to cough, trying to balance her school bag, kendo stick, and two plastic bags in place.

She really hated being sick.

But then again, it was her duty to keep herself, no, _both_ of them alive.

And that includes the weekly duty of grocery-shopping.

'_Cheer up, Aki. At least you got to buy ingredients for chocolate and cake.'_ She mentally chided herself as she forced to look on the bright side of things.

At least she got to restock her treasure of sweets.

She sighed in delight, thinking of what brand she should eat first, despite the fact that eating sweets actually worsened her cough.

Screw being sick, she thought. Sweets are everything.

As she regained her spirits, briefly reminding herself to forgot about yesterday's incidents even for just once.

'_Ah, I guess I should try out the new Macha-flavored KitKa— eh?'_ she froze, as she saw someone she wasn't expecting to be out at this time.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Feitan was also on his way home as soon as he suddenly stopped on his tracks, seeing someone he wasn't expecting to be out at this time.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

'_Tch. So there's still no food'_ he grimly thought as he glared at Aki, who was having some difficulty keeping balance of the stuff she was currently carrying.

"What _you_ doing here?" he retorted, eyeing the bags.

Aki rolled her eyes at his response. Typical, she thought.

"Well in case you were wondering, I was oh so dutifully shopping for our food and survival." '_You jerk'_ she silently added before throwing another coughing fit.

Feitan changed his glare into an amused look as he watched Aki cough once again, her kendo stick falling to the ground.

Heh.

Hehe.

Aki scowled at him as soon as she realized that the said man was laughing at her demise.

'_So that's how he wants to play it?'_

"Hmph. Since you're so busy laughing, I might as well not cook, since I am sick and all." She icily said, putting down the bags to cross her arms. "It would also take a while for me to arrive home, considering how _heavy_ these bags are."

Feitan scowled back at the girl's response— this was actually one of the sides of Aki that he hated, whenever she tried to get back at him by using the food threat.

"So what you imply, girl?" he responded in the same icy tone.

'_Bingo'_ Aki thought, as she smirked at him.

"I would appreciate it if you would be oh so kind to help me with these bags, considering that I cannot carry them all in one go." She coolly said, gesturing to the bags that were placed on the ground beside her feet.

He restrained himself from strangling the girl then and there, but had no choice but to comply.

It was the food that was in stake.

And she was still sick, which somewhat posed as a danger to his food porn heaven.

Then and there, he was, unfortunately, left with no choice but to carry the two shopping bags.

For the sake of food, he thought.

He roughly shoved Aki aside as he carried the two bags with ease, before briskly walking away, leaving a purely satisfied Aki behind.

Aki smirked in triumph as she happily skipped behind Feitan, which was actually supposed to make her look cute if not for the coughing fits she had here and there.

As long as it food and its reproduction was concerned, well… between her and Feitan, Aki always won.

* * *

><p>"Eh, they still haven't made a move yet?" Shalnark thought in a bored manner as he repeatedly hit the F5 button on his laptop; ever since Gon and Killua accepted the offer, there was no sign of them getting into action and looking for Feitan.<p>

He briefly thought that they already might have asked helped from the chain user, and were denied of help.

But why?

'_Heh of course. Knowing him, he would most likely be cautious of his actions, considering that we could hunt him anytime now, if only it weren't for Feitan suddenly disappearing.'_ He thought, giving up pestering the laptop as he turned his attention to the game on his phone instead.

Kalluto was sitting in a corner in headquarters, pondering on what options he could use to be of help.

The interrogations and occasional assassination spree wasn't useful, and did not bring out any specific information that would hint to Feitan's whereabouts.

He also didn't have the guts to ask help from his brother, Illumi.

Nope, never happening.

He bit his lip in frustration; if he wanted to be Number 2 in no time, he should be able to be of help in their search for their comrade. It was no use if all he could do was to wait in vain, failing from one tactic to another.

'_I must find a way to be of help if I still want to keep up with them in this group. I can't afford to be last'_ he mentally reminded himself as he stood up to go out once again.

"Eh, Kalluto. Where are you going?" Shizuku absent-mindedly asked as she looked up from the book she was currently reading.

Kalluto briefly turned to her before responding. "I'm going to look for other ways to find Feitan."

"Eh? Feitan's lost?"

The rest of the members of Genei Ryodan could only face palm in response.

* * *

><p>"So you are asking me to help you out~?"<p>

Kurapika's eyes twitched at the tone of his voice; if only it weren't for his two stubborn friends—no, stubborn friend, he wouldn't have had to ask help from this dangerous person.

"Indeed. Think of it as more of a favor, or rather, you'd be having some benefit out of it as well."

"Hmm~ Really~? What good do I get in return then?"

'_You can prevent Gon from dying'_ he mentally thought, contemplating on whether he should use that kind of reasoning, or something else.

He rubbed his temples, stressed out at the mess Gon and Killua were about to enter; it actually left him no choice but to ask for help from other people.

Yes, and that includes his potential trump card.

Business partner, rather.

"You can get the chance to finally have a decent match with Kuroro, considering that you weren't able to do so in the past."

There was a brief pause before the person on the other line responded.

"Hm hm~ That just won't do, scarlet eyes. I don't take pleasure in playing with _broken toys_."

'_Figures'_ he grumbled in his thoughts as he decided to use the Gon-reasoning.

"I see. Well, it was merely of my best and good intention to have you help me to keep an eye on Gon as well, since he is practically the main cause of this dilemma. And he wouldn't take _no_ for an answer no matter how many times I tell him that he can't chase a Genei Ryodan member, a very dangerous one at that."

'_If this won't work, then I don't know what will'_ he thought, hoping that he will take the bait, since it was his precious 'fruit' that was in concern.

There was another pause, longer than the first one, which made Kurapika a bit impatient.

"Well?"

"Hmm~ Let me think about it first. I will be contacting you once I've made my final decision~"

_Beep._

Kurapika scowled as he was just hung up on the phone.

Where were his manners? Simple phone etiquette wouldn't be so hard to do, right?

He set his annoyance aside as he clung to the hope that help would be given.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kurapika honestly needed all the help he can get if they were to pursue a Genei Ryodan member, and that includes the desperate task of asking help from someone who was not only dangerous, but was sly as well.

Someone like Hisoka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurapika actually had no choice but to ask for help, eh?**

**Happy Kitty:**** Haha! Yeah, it's actually a good thing that Feitan isn't actually that much of a bastard... although he's a jerk. XD Me too! It'll take an awful while for him to fall for Aki though. Aww and thank you so much! That really means a lot to me you know. :`)**

**Ven'aranar Angel:**** Well, he most likely hasn't realized it... yet. And practical reasons at the moment most likely refers to 'food'. XD**

**SilverSapphire34523: Yay! Thank you so much. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN: Au Chocolat

**A/N:**** Kill me now. Jk.**

**I apologize for the delay in updating; we've been so busy in uni lately. Who has 7-day classes a week?**

**Me: *raises hand* ._.**

**Anyways, here's the 11****th**** chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**ELEVEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Au Chocolat<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crap! I can't believe it's already midnight."<p>

Aki sighed as she took the final pieces of chocolate she made and put them inside the gift bags she bought along with the ingredients. It was the night before Valentine's day.

The night before the day she was supposed to confront her boyfriend, Taka.

In all honesty, she was actually afraid of confronting him; she was somehow still in denial no matter how hurt she was upon learning that he actually had the guts to cheat on her.

Aki sighed as she started to neatly put the used bowls and utensils in the dishwasher. Despite how fast her heart was anxiously beating, she still somehow felt calm that somehow, the outcome of her confrontation might not be that much bad.

'_But what will you do once he decides that he doesn't want to have you after all?'_

'_What if he chooses her instead?'_

Aki shook her head, trying to disperse the negative thoughts away as she put the chocolates in the fridge.

There was no way she was letting her worries dampen her hopes now; she just can't.

After she was done tidying up the kitchen, she proceeded to head for bed. However, as soon as she passed by the living room, she was surprised to see Feitan missing.

"Eh? I swore I saw him under the covers when I was making chocolate a while ago. Where could he be?" she mused as she walked up the stairs.

She stretched her arms as she headed for the bathroom, popping her neck in the process.

'_Speaking of Taka, I wonder if I should forgive Momo now… It's been two weeks already', _she sighed.

Aki remembered how Momo desperately tried to ask for her forgiveness for the past few days.

And she wasn't sure whether she still wanted to stay mad at her.

Well, it was probably due to the fact that she was her best friend. Or…

It could be due to the way Momo tried various ways of getting her attention, by which Aki could only face palm at the thought.

"_Aki-chan! Please forgive me~!" Momo shouted from across the hallway, and attempted to glomp Aki before slamming her body into the wall just as Aki sidestepped in time._

"_Aki-chan! Are you still mad? Here's a choco bunny for you~!" Momo happily said with cute puppy-eyes as she shove the well… deformed chocolate bunny into Aki, by which her eyebrows twitched._

"_ASADA AKIRA! Oops wait. I'm sorry I said your real name out loud. BUT PLEASE FORGIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ME! (*in the background: Satomi-dono! Please refrain from abusing your powers to use the school's intercom!) Eh? Wait! Forgiveness should be given first before I part ways with this lovely interco— AHH NO PUT ME DOWN!" Momo's voice echoed throughout the hallways… in short, the whole school. Aki's classmates pityingly looked at her as her face burned red from shame and embarrassment._

"Yep. Definitely not worth remembering. If ever, I think I got my already bad name tainted more." She grumbled, as she started to dive for the covers.

Before letting herself succumb into a deep sleep, she briefly remembered the quote her father always used to say.

'_Que sera sera, Akira. Whatever will be, will be.'_

* * *

><p>As Aki drifted off to dreamland, Feitan was actually somewhere remotely far away from the city.<p>

He glared at the moonlight as he lay on the grass, both arms cushioned under his head. He was topless, with only a pair of black jogging pants on. He was in a hillside that was surrounded by many damaged trees on the left and a river on his right, by which there was an abandoned building across it.

He had left the house as soon as Aki started making chocolate, partly because he was annoyed at the fact that Aki's music was literally making his ears deaf with all the screams.

And he knew better to just leave than let his poor ears suffer the damage from the deathcore playlist Aki's iPod was booming over the speakers.

He also cringed at the fact that Aki somehow sang, or screamed rather, to the songs that were playing.

'_If I didn't leave house, girl must be dead by now.'_ He glumly thought as he tried to connect the stars into something as he gazed up the sky.

It has actually been a while since he had done any proper training. Months since his stay here, he was never able to decently practice his skills up until now, by which in a way, he had to thank Aki and her obnoxiously loud music.

Feitan was intrigued at the fact that he was able to use his Nen, despite the fact that he was in a seemingly different world. However, it also made him wonder why the inhabitants never bothered to make a book about Nen, or even anything closely related to it.

Maybe the people over here actually _never knew_ about Nen and its possibility in the first place, he thought.

He tried training his sword skills by using the poor trees as his 'dummies', and was pleased at the fact that despite his idle state, his skills still weren't rusty as he thought they would be. He wanted to try whether his special Nen technique would still be just as good, but decided against it upon being somewhat concerned in the damage it may give, as well as the commotion it may create, since his Nen skill was considered to be long-range.

As he was musing on random things, his mind briefly drifted back to the Genei Ryodan. He didn't consider them as friends, no; but he considered them as valuable comrades though.

Important comrades.

He wondered if Shalnark had actually made a move by now to find him, or if any of them made any move at all. For some reason, it seemed strange for him to not be able to hear the constant loud voices of Phinx and Nobunaga, as well as the piercing stares of Machi and Kalluto.

He also somehow missed the fact how he and Phinx used to play video games in the arcade back home in Meteor City.

Feitan sighed and glared once more at the night sky.

'_I wonder how to get back'_ he thought. He was almost out of options, since every step he took to find answers always lead him to a dead-end. Aki tried helping out as well— believe it or not, and although she wouldn't admit it to Feitan, she actually took some trips to the school library to find anything remotely similar to the city Feitan mentioned once.

It actually frustrated Aki at how she would be able to help Feitan when the only keyword he gave her was "Yorkshin City".

Upon finally feeling a bit drowsy from the cool breeze that was enveloping him, he decided to head home, standing up in the process. He took one last look at his surroundings, briefly staring at the abandoned building, which strangely reminded him of their headquarters back in Yorkshin. As he was musing in his thoughts, his feet automatically dragged him to the direction of the said building, jumping over the river with ease.

But as he was about to enter, he stopped; upon closer inspection, he realized that the said abandoned building was actually a _hospital._

He contemplated on whether he should enter or not, but decided against it as he felt his muscles starting to give way due to the strenuous training he had earlier.

Feitan took one last look at the building before fading into the darkness, his shadow instantly turning into a blur.

In less than five minutes, Feitan was able to arrive home, amused to see that the noisy girl was now asleep.

'_Feh. She finally decided to sleep and be quiet'_ he smirked as he contemplated on whether he should try to pester the girl or not, but then suddenly decided against it.

He remembered how smart and witty Aki was when she was asleep.

As much as he hated to admit it, every time he tried to piss off the poor girl while she was in deep slumber, it was always _him _who got pissed off instead. For some reason, Aki had this ability to be powerfully annoying while she was asleep.

Her drool also proved to be her greatest weapon whenever Feitan tried to assault her in any way.

He frowned as he ventured towards the kitchen, disappointed to find out that there wasn't dinner or even any leftovers left. He mentally cursed the girl for failing to cook a follow-up meal. He tried scourging for the fridge next in order to find some food available.

Well, it wasn't as if it was Aki's fault anyway. How would she know that Feitan was actually out training instead of being cooped up in home.

After inspecting every nook and cranny of the kitchen, he proceeded to head for bed.

As his head made contact with the soft pillows, there was only one thought in his mind that amused and annoyed him at the same time.

Despite the circumstances, he was actually starting to get used to this world.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne Killua, are you sure that they're here?" Gon asked Killua as they were roaming around Meteor City.<p>

Killua merely responded with a "Hn" as his eyes roamed around the stalls and dusty houses. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, not when he was in a highly potential enemy territory, he thought.

Gon, on the other hand, was merely relaxed, excited even, to be in a new environment. He was personally restraining himself from letting his inner child-like instincts take over and run around from one store to another.

"Ne ne Killua, let's go to that food stall over there! What they're selling seems very intriguing to me." Gon happily said as he pointed to a stall that seemed to sell these weird pink sphere-shaped balls that were honestly a splitting image between a fur ball and a fuzzy-shaped bacteria.

Killua rolled his eyes as he tried to drag Gon away, only to receive protests from the latter.

"No, we shouldn't be wandering around the premises, not when were over here in enemy territory." He pressed, as Gon continued to rant and whine.

"But Killua—"

"No"

"Please? Just this one store?" Gon pleadingly asked as he used his puppy-eyed look on Killua, which made the boy in concern twitch his eyes in disgust.

'_There is no winning a debate whenever Gon is concerned.', _he sighed as he decided to just give up and give in to his best friend's wishes.

"There's no helping it then, fine." He grumbled, earning a loud 'Yatta!' and goofy smile from the spikey-haired boy before he ran off towards the stall.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a pair of eyes was actually watching them from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Akiiiiiii why won't you respond to my pleas of forgiveness?" Momo whined as she tried to follow Aki around like a love-sick fan girl.<p>

Aki's face was burning once again from embarrassment as she desperately tried to avoid the calls from her best friend, as well as the weird stares she was getting from the other students who were now watching the scene Momo was making.

'_Gaaaaaaaah just a bit more and I swear I'm about to give up' _Aki whined in her mind as she tried to tune-out the voices that were gradually starting to make her head ache in annoyance.

"Akiiiiii-chan~"

"Aki-chaaaan…"

"…"

"….. TT_TT"

"A-ki-ra."

_SLAM!_

Enough was enough for Aki. She slammed her hands on her desk, earning the surprise of her classmates, before roughly grabbing Momo by the arm and dragging her out of the classroom.

Momo was surprised at her best friend's sudden aggression and happily thought that somehow maybe she had managed to piss her best friend off.

And if she was able to break through Aki's cold demeanor and make her actually _annoyed,_ she was sure as hell that she was on her way to forgiveness and being forgiven.

"Akiii~ Where are you taking me? Must it be that you finally can't stand seeing your best friend in pain that you decided to forgive her?" Momo asked, batting her eyes in a cutesy way.

She simply earned a hard glare from Aki in response.

Aki shook her head as he tried to calm herself down.

Sometimes she wondered what she actually saw in Momo to make her her own best friend; she was literally a crazy time bomb.

She did not say anything as she continued to drag Momo towards the rooftop, earning an amused and somewhat surprised gasp from Momo.

"Oh my Aki-chan~! Don't tell me that you plan to make a smut scene on the rooftop? Oh please no, I'm still pure and innocent. My eyes, please don't taint my pure eyes~!" Momo overdramatically sighed, putting her free arm on her forehead and acted as if she was about to faint. "Don't tell me that you actually started to move towards the dark side—"

"Please be quiet for a moment while I'm still feeling sane." Aki coldly said as she desperately restrained herself from giving up and going all-out mad— Momo never failed to drive her crazy to be honest.

Momo immediately shut her mouth and decided to not push the matter further, as she briefly wondered on what was on her best friend's mind.

As soon as they reached the rooftop, Aki released her and continued to climb up towards the covered water tank and sat crossed-legged on top of it.

Momo remained standing by the doorway of the rooftop, and leaned against the wall.

Turning into her serious mode, she asked Aki in a calm but firm tone. "So… what's on your mind?"

Aki merely looked up at the sky, which was surprisingly cloudy at the moment. She propped both of her arms sideways that made her look as if she was leaning on something.

"I've been thinking a lot on what has happened, and weighed my options."

Momo did not respond, silently prodding her best friend to continue.

Aki, upon interpreting the silence as a sign to go on, continued.

"After thinking every night since that incident, it made me realize how tricky your situation must really be in. I realized that is was inevitable for you to be able to tell the truth to me right away. I know how torn you were between telling me and not, considering how I am and how I easily get shattered despite this tough armor I always seem to have on."

Momo looked up towards the water tank, wanting to see Aki's expression, but failed; she was just too up high.

"And… somehow, despite how you betrayed me and how hurt I was, I still can't erase the fact that you are my best friend. We are practically stuck together for life, it seems— considering that you are the only person whom I really trust, well, aside from my cheating boyfriend."

"Ya know… At first I didn't want to believe you, since I couldn't accept the fact that Taka would be able to do such a thing to me. But then again, you are my best friend… and I know that you wouldn't make up some story just to hurt me on purpose— best friends don't do that… And I kinda value our friendship very much, heck, I even treat you as my own sister now."

Aki stood up from the water tank and jumped down to where Momo was, before firmly facing her best friend with determined eyes and a soft smile.

"And no matter how much I want to hate you for doing so, I just couldn't because you are someone important to me, you're my best friend."

Momo's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at her best friend; feelings of confusion and euphoria immediately were emanating in her system.

Aki stepped closer as she held out a hand to hug her best friend.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I just can't stand being mad at you for so long. So… yeah, I forgive you." she sheepishly grinned.

Momo screamed in delight as she hurriedly glomped her best friend. She really appreciated the fact that she was forgiven despite the circumstances.

Aki smiled widely as well, content and happy in her decision; never did she regret her choice.

After all, friendship still conquered all.

After their tear-less reconciliation, Momo immediately slumped to the ground in content, relaxing herself as she felt the cool breeze.

"So… catching up. How're things lately?" Momo asked, as she gazed at the sky.

Aki gulped. She somehow was anxious as to where this conversation was going.

"Erm… it's the usual, except for the fact that I have to turn in my career form right now; today's actually the deadline."

Momo was surprised. "Eh? And up until now you still don't know what to do with your life? Seriously now Aki-chan, you passed the entrance exam in Tokyo U and you still don't know what course to take?"

Aki sweat-dropped at Momo's statement.

"Erm well you know… I believe in the saying, 'Always live in the present'. So… the thought never really crossed my mind."

Momo looked as if she wanted to bash her best friend's head to make some sense out of her.

"Aki-chan… you have to take this seriously. I know that you're undecided and all, but sooner or later YOU HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION YOU KNOW." She said, exasperated.

Aki stayed silent for a while, unresponsive and in deep thought.

'_Something I want…'_

'_Or rather, something that would be beneficial?'_

'_Tou-san, what would you say or do if you were in my position?'_

She mulled in her thoughts for minutes…

'_Be strong, kid.'_

"Earth to Aki-chan~?"

Aki woke up from her reverie and smiled widely at Momo.

"I think I know what to take up now."

Momo raised a brow at her, but smiled nevertheless.

"Really, what is it then?"

Aki smirked in triumph. She was honestly scared and somewhat anxious of the decision she was about to make, but then again, she wanted to try. It was never too late and it would never hurt to try anyway.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Classes passed by like a blur, and soon afternoon came: the time of the day Aki was dreadful for.<p>

As she walked out of the school gates with Momo, she suddenly stopped, remembering that she was supposed to give chocolates to her. She tugged on Momo's sleeve, causing the other girl to look down at her best friend.

"Eh? What is it Aki-chan?"

She grinned sheepishly before fishing out a package inside her bag.

"Here."

She dropped a gift bag made out of black silk, with red lining and small silver stars ass its design. They were beautifully wrapped by a thick silver ribbon that was also made out of the same material.

Momo gasped in delight as she stared in awe at the package, taking it in one hand and lifting it up.

"Dang it Aki-chan, where d'you get this?! It's soooo pretty!" she exclaimed, squealing in delight.

Aki could only smirk in response as she tried to ruffle Momo's hair, stepping on tiptoe in an attempt to reach her head.

"Well~ I do have my sources. I must admit though that I splurged a little."

"Wait wait. I thought that you were supposed to be mad at me?" Momo asked, confused.

Aki rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks flushing. "Well ya know… it kinda came out of habit. I got used to giving you things every Valentine's Day. "

Momo laughed in response. "Well I do have something for you too young lady!" she said, taking a small box out of her bag.

Aki's eyes twinkled in delight; she knew exactly what was inside it.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed as she glomped her best friend once again. The box actually contained her favorite brand of chocolates. Her favorite _expensive_ brand.

Momo smiled proudly as she grabbed Aki's arm, prompting her to start walking.

"Come on, we still have to bring you to Taka. You told me a while ago that you were planning to confront him, right?" '_And possibly allow me to beat the crap out of him.'_ She silently added.

To be honest, Momo also didn't know if Taka was actually with her sister, or if he was alone. Her elder sister became really secretive after their confrontation months ago regarding Taka.

Aki twiddled her fingers as she walked. "Well… I'm not really sure if he's home."

Momo slapped her in the back, hoping to cheer her best friend up. "Well don't be so down! It'll never hurt to look on the bright side you know."

"Eh, I guess you're right. I wonder why I'm anxious though. I'm normally not like this." She laughed awkwardly as they turned around the corner to Taka's apartment.

Momo put an arm around Aki and squeezed her.

"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you you know… Also… wait. What's the name of that guy again?" Momo wondered, her former rage towards the sadistic torturer returning.

For some reason, she's also been holding suspicion against Feitan as being the culprit of Aki's broken arm months ago.

Aki decided to change the topic by diverting Momo's attention.

"Eh? Thanks Momo-chan. Hey have I told you about this—"

"Who is he?"

Aki stopped at the sudden cold tone in Momo's voice.

"Eh?"

Momo looked at her best friend, a serious but concerned expression on her face.

"I mean the guy who claimed to be living with you, who is he, really?"

Cold sweat slowly ebbed on Aki's face. "Erm well you see, wait. I already told you about him, remember?"

"Weeell, yeah. But your answers still seem a bit vague to me you know. I need _proper _answers."

Aki continued on walking, trying to tune out her best friend's voice.

A vein popped on Momo's temple as she saw that Aki was trying to avoid the conversation. She grabbed Aki by the arm and forced her to fully turn in front of her.

"Look, I know that there must be something going on between you two, by which I really hope isn't related to bad stuff, or things that may damage your reputation… but I'm just really concerned about this. This is a guy you're living with, a complete _stranger_ you just randomly met at that."

Aki forced a smile; nope, she wasn't ready to tell Momo everything about Feitan.

She might decide to not even tell her about him at all.

But they were best friends.

'_Argh, now it's I who's in a bad situation right now. Where's that damned freeloader when I need him.'_ She internally groaned.

"Well?" Aki anxiously looked at Momo in the eye; the latter was now raising a brow at her.

"If you'd like… I could arrange a weekend meeting at home so you can get to know about him better." She cautiously said, mentally stabbing herself at her possibly stupid excuse just to get out of the situation.

"Hmn. Are you sure he's up for it? Well, he'd better be since I'm not going to let him live with you that easily."

Aki gulped. "O-of course he'll be up for it. Who wouldn't want to meet my best friend, right? Heh." She forced a laugh, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Momo smiled, satisfied for now at Aki's response. "Good. Now, let's raid the bastard's apartment!" she exclaimed as she dragged Aki's arm and sped towards the rows of apartments that were now in sight.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong._

"ARRRRGH ISN'T HE GOING TO ANSWER THE DOOR?!" Momo exasperatedly exclaimed, tempted to rip her own hair off.

Small beads of sweat started to form on Aki's forehead. It's already been half an hour since they arrived at Taka's apartment. However, the original owner seemed to be out at the moment, much to the dismay of the two.

"Er uh… Maybe he just fell asleep or something?" she anxiously reasoned out. Aki tried to force herself to smile, despite the fact that she felt ultimately disheartened at what was currently happening.

Momo annoyingly cussed as she repeatedly knocked on the door while simultaneously ringing the doorbell as well.

After another five minutes of unsatisfactory responses, the duo finally concluded that the owner of the apartment is most likely not… well, home.

"Crap. Fuck this. Aki-chan, just place the chocolate or whatever you'll be giving him by his doorstep, please." Momo angrily said, tempted to kick the door open. '_Taka is being such a jerky asshole. He shouldn't dare to show himself to me or he's dead meat.' _She thought, mentally murdering the man in concern.

Aki was disappointed that she was yet again, stood up by Taka (despite the fact that they didn't have any arrangement to meet today).

"Fine. Hai, hai." Aki sighed as she reached in to get the gift bag. She placed it by Taka's doorstep along with a note. However, Aki got confused when the gift bag refused to stay upright, the top pat seemingly deflating as soon as she set the bag down.

"Huh?" Aki muttered, raising a brow at the bag.

Momo saw this exchange and decided to inspect the bag herself before throwing a fitful of laughs.

"Pfft. HAHAHAAHHA! Aki-chan, you sure are mean!"

"Eh? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Hahahahahaahaha no no no, nothing's wrong… Buuuut. There seems to be something wrong with the _gift bag_ itself. Pfft." Momo laughed, clutching her sides from laughing too hard.

A vein popped on Aki's forehead as she decided to check for it herself, only to get red from anger later on.

"FEITAN!"

The whole neighborhood would have honestly murdered her if only she wasn't from an influential family.

* * *

><p>Aki was mad.<p>

Really, really mad.

She was literally fuming as she hurriedly trudged her way towards her favorite chocolate shop. Since the chocolates she was originally supposed to give to Taka were mysteriously _gone_, she decided that she had to do damage control for now.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Yeah, Momo and I are good now. And that's a plus. But Feitan just had to come and ruin my day. Like, come on. He's the only person who's living with me in the house." She grumbled as she attempted to kick a stone while she walked.

To be honest, she was currently planning Feitan's impossible murder and funeral.

Aki entered the store and immediately bought the biggest chocolate box she could find, before hurriedly leaving in an attempt to surprise Taka somewhat before dropping the bomb that she knows.

But of course, she wasn't able to leave peacefully without a fight.

"_MISS! I BELIEVE I AM THE FIRST ONE TO GET THIS!" said a blonde man with a large built who seemed to be American._

_Aki rolled her eyes and shoved her middle finger at him before hurriedly zig-zagging through the crowd and paid at the counter before dashing out of the store as fast as she could before she would get chased by the big man._

Aki cringed at the memory. '_Never will I attempt to take on someone five times bigger than my size.'_ She thought.

As Aki ran through the streets, she got annoyed when suddenly the stop light turned red.

"Crap, please hurry." Aki worriedly said as she looked at her watch.

9PM.

Taka should most likely be on his way home by now.

Soon after, the light finally turned green. Aki was about to cross the street when something caught her eye.

No scratch that, it should be _someone._

Taka was seated inside one of her favorite cafés across the street, happily canoodling with some pink-haired woman with glasses.

Shit.

In surprise, she accidentally dropped the big chocolate box she painstakingly bought… and fought for.

Eh?

She stared at the two who seemed to be in the Valentine mood. Aki gulped and forced herself to calm down, once again shutting down her senses to numb herself.

That's how she actually got to stay alive all these days— she forced and trained herself to get numb every time a threatening occasion such as this occurs.

She calmly picked up her chocolate before turning around, choosing the route to her house instead.

Aki walked blindly with a blank stare, before immediately sprinting as soon as she felt her eyes start to water, no matter how hard she forced herself not to.

She ran and ran and ran until her breath finally couldn't compensate for the speed of her running.

'_Mustn't cry mustn't cry mustn't cry.' _She mentally chanted as soon as her house was in sight.

* * *

><p>Feitan, on the other hand, was bored out of his wits. He was hungry, since there was no food. There was nothing good on TV either. He was contemplating on the thought of going to the convenience store since he didn't have any more choice.<p>

He was better off eating something that tasted unsatisfactory rather than leave his stomach empty for the whole night, he thought.

Feitan stood up from the couch and lazily walked through the front door, only to suddenly side-step as soon as he felt Aki's presence bolt inside.

"HOME!" she shouted, in an attempt to refrain herself from letting the tears fall.

Feitan, raised a brow at the girl, amused at her strange expression, before narrowing his eyes and grabbing the collar of Aki's uniform.

"You. Girl. Cook." He menacingly said as he stared at Aki, whose eyes were now widened in surprised… and were somewhat watery.

Feitan saw this and wondered at what may have caused the girl's demise before shaking his head.

Of course it would be because of Taka, he thought.

As soon as he was about to make a rude comment and smirk at the poor girl, he was taken aback at her sudden action.

He actually wasn't prepared for this.

Aki, on impulse, flung her arms around him before sobbing uncontrollably, briefly forgetting that she was actually supposed to be mad at him right now for steal-eating her chocolates.

She was just human, she thought. She needed to vent out sooner or later. She could actually save it for later, the crying.

Unless it was something other than seeing your own boyfriend happy with another girl in front of your very eyes.

Aki hated the fact that she acted pathetic right now, but the pain was too hard to bear.

And she hated how she only had Feitan at the moment to cry on.

Or not.

Aki also didn't care how she was practically starting to drench Feitan's black shirt from her tears.

Nope, she didn't care about the possible danger she was about to venture.

Feitan himself was surprised at the girl's sudden gesture. He knew that Aki was somewhat wary of touching him after he broke her arm.

So why do this now?

It was a foreign feeling for Feitan— to have someone cry on you, to treat you as a shoulder to cry on. He was confused at the feelings he felt at the moment: wonder, annoyance, and wonder.

Yup, he really wondered why Aki was acting like… so-not Aki.

He also realized just now how awfully close the girl was, her brunette hair almost tickling the tip of his nose.

His eyes twitched as soon as that sensation brought him back to reality before roughly pushing the girl and making her fall to the ground.

Aki, upon realizing what she just did immediately stood up and practically shoved the big chocolate box towards Feitan's chest before muttering a fast 'Sorry I don't know what came to me but please leave me alone for now' and running up the stairs, slamming and locking the door to her room.

'_I torture her later. Nobody touches me freely.'_ He reminded himself as he quickly thought of a way to physically hurt the girl, since emotionally hurting her now would be of no use because she was basically already emotionally hurt.

Feitan's eyes narrowed at the door to the girl's bedroom before looking at the box in hand.

Confusion once again dawned on him as he stared at the box.

The box of chocolate.

Chocolate by which he knew Aki was stingy to share him with.

And now she was giving him this?

Before he could let a small smile creept up his face, he glared at the chocolate once again, realizing what it meant, what the girl's tears meant.

The chocolate was actually meant for Taka but for some reason she was not able to give it.

Which means that she probably caught Taka with another girl.

'_Stupid girl. I no rebound for left-over chocolate.'_ He angrily muttered as his stomach growled in hunger.

Oh well, he thought. At least he had food for now. He could just deal with the girl later on. Feitan returned to the living room, immediately opening the box and popping a chocolate in his mouth before actually enjoying the treat— the taste was so divine and heavenly.

"Fuck Valentine's Day. Too much drama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 11****th**** chapter, done! ^_^**

**Even Feitan hates being a rebound, huh?**

**SilverSapphire34523****: Yay! Thank you so much. Indeed, and worry not: there will be more Kurapika moments in the future chapters, which is somewhat drawing near. :D Hihi, well, Taka just had a verbal-plastic bitch fight with Feitan; it was a surprise he was left alive, actually. XD**

**Ruby720:**** True true! I'm glad I got it right though; I wouldn't want Feitan to end up as some lowly rapist. T^T And thank you so much! You make me feel flattered you know. *twiddles fingers* :`)**

**Ven'aranar Angel:**** Hah! One can always catch a man's heart through his stomach… or not, in Feitan's case. XD Yup! They were still somewhat 'business partners' and all hihi.**

**Misheru25:**** Yay! Thank you so much. ^-^ I really hope I could keep up with having Feitan in-character. I think it would be hard when it comes to the point that he develops feelings for Aki. T~T**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE: Trade Business

**A/N:**** It's less than a month until my Graduation. Hah hah hahaha. YES! XD**

**Ah, I promise to proofread my chapters sometime soon, I'm just really busy with uni right now, gomen. T-T**

**Anyhow, I now present to you the 12****th**** chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**TWELVE**

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Business<strong>

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT?!"<p>

Momo's voice echoed throughout the dojo, startling the other club members who were currently sparring with each other.

Aki face-palmed from embarrassment; she knew she shouldn't have told Momo what happened at this time.

She should have saved the story for later when they were finally _alone._

But then again, who can blame her? Not when Momo knows how her best friend is feeling after seeing her red and puffy eyes that made it seem as if she was having allergies.

Nope, she had no escape but to tell what exactly happened yesterday.

Or else, the blame might actually go to Feitan, Aki's so-called freeloader housemate.

And Aki didn't want that.

"Momo ssh! You're disturbing the other members. One more peep out of us and master might kick us out." Aki worriedly whispered to her friend.

Momo remained cross-legged in her seat, toying with her kendo stick while Aki fumbled with the sleeves of her own uniform, sitting in the same manner as she.

Her eyes narrowed to no one in particular, heaving out a deep sigh.

"You know Aki-chan, I really would appreciate it if you'd let me kick his ass right now. Enough is enough— he should really know when to stop playing games."

'_And no one has the right to cheat on my best friend… or hurt her feelings for that matter.'_

Aki did not respond as she continued to fumble with her sleeves, her head hung low.

She still could not forget the scene that unfolded last night; she did not know how much it hurt to see someone you love cheating on you with another girl, or rather, woman… your best friend's woman.

She also could still not forget how she mindlessly hugged Feitan without hesitation— and she was really embarrassed now, especially when the man in concern rejected her hug and pushed her away.

To think that Aki really hated rejection.

And now, because of her reckless decision, she was now stuck in an awkward avoidance situation between her and the sadistic torturer.

Momo, upon sensing the unresponsiveness of her best friend, did not say anything more. One way or another, she understood Aki's pain.

She would not want to push her further into depression by repeatedly talking about Taka.

So she diverted the topic to Feitan instead.

Yep, to good 'ol Feitan.

"Well anyhow, when are you taking me to your house? I really would like to meet this so-called 'housemate' of yours." Momo cautiously said while eyeing her friend.

Upon hearing the word 'Feitan', Aki's cheeks immediately flared up from embarrassment.

'_Crap. Thank Momo and her dense nature to bring up another topic I currently don't want to talk about.' _She grimly thought.

Her best friend raised a brow as soon as she saw Aki fidget in her seat, clearly red in the face.

'_Oh fuck. Could it be that he actually likes the guy? But that would be impossible, since she still feels down from Taka… But still why? What happened? I WANT TO KNOW!' _Momo screamed in her mind before skeptically asking again.

"Aki. Did something happen between you and Feitan?"

Aki's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to fully look at her best friend before swiftly averting them and looking at the window instead.

"Nope, none at all. Why did you ask all of a sudden?"

'_Hah she's lying.' _Momo smirked, amused at her discovery and suspicious at the same time.

"Really now? Then why are you all flustered?"

Aki reddened more at Momo's response, making her look like some swollen tomato, considering how her eyes were still somewhat red and puffy too.

"I'm not flustered you moron." She retorted, puffing her cheeks.

Momo poked one side, earning a glare from the said girl as she cheekily replied, "You cheat. You're lying. I know that something happened, and you just won't tell me."

Momo then attempted to act in mock-surprise as she added, "Oh dear. Don't tell me that you have fallen for him?!"

No response.

…

"…Aki-chan?"

_SMACK!_

"What the actual fu— WHAT WAS THAT FOR AKI-CHAN?!" Momo shouted, abruptly standing up while clutching her head, a painful look on her face.

Aki, on the other hand, remained seated, Momo's Kendo stick in her hand while she looked at her with dead-fish eyes.

"I'd rather fall for a stray cat than him." She bluntly said.

'_But in some ways or another, Feitan could be considered as a stray 'cat' you know.' _Momo amusedly thought, grinning at her now-glaring best friend.

"Really now?"

A vein popped on Aki's forehead.

She honestly hated it when she was shipped with other people, especially now that she was _taken_.

"Really. Never dare to pair me up with the likes of _'him'_, please." She glumly said.

Momo raised a brow before yanking the kendo stick away from Aki before she gets the chance to whack her again in the head.

"So then why is your body reacting otherwise?"

Aki paused for a minute before finally responding.

"Well… I accidentally hugged him last night when I couldn't take it anymore… and it was really embarrassing because after a moment or so he roughly pushed me away. I honestly regretted doing so, because I am fully aware that he was never a touchy person, and never will be— which was also one of the reasons why I let him stay at my house; I'm assured that he wouldn't attempt to rape me or anything."

'_And I honestly think that it was somehow my fault, for I was like, invading his personal space.' _she silently thought.

Momo looked at her first skeptically, thinking, '_Well he does indeed seem to put a distance between himself and Aki-chan when I last saw them together.'_

Momo's thoughts were broken as Aki interrupted. "What? Still don't believe me?"

She raised her hands in mock surrender as she stood up, and then extended her hand towards Aki to pull her up as well. "Fine, fine. You win for now. I just wanted to make sure you know."

Aki gratefully accepted Momo's hand as she dusted her uniform, standing up as well.

Both of them planned to leave— in fact they were almost at the door, that is… until their sensei stopped them.

"Oy! You two! No skipping during club practice! Just because you two pipsqueaks are graduating students doesn't mean that you can just come in and out of the dojo as you please." He said with a disapproving look on his face.

Aki and Momo gulped as they sweat-dropped, fearfully looking at their sensei.

"Well?"

"No I'm not trying to skip Master, but Asada-san _is."_ Momo innocently said, while smirking at Aki when their sensei's attention was diverted to Aki instead.

Aki murderously glared at her best friend before worriedly looking at their sensei.

In all honesty, their master was never gentle whenever it came to his students… or rather, disciples.

He actually was very cruel and pushy to them, reasoning out that it was merely for "improvement" purposes; that he was just resorting to those means in order to make them stronger.

And Aki knew about his nature, since she was once one of the many unfortunate victims who were given harsh punishments during her 'rebel' days.

"Nope, Momo merely misunderstood sensei. I was only about to go out to buy some soda from the vending machine." She cautiously replied, while mentally murdering her best friend.

He raised a brow before finally giving up and giving them a scary smile instead.

"That's good to hear then. Alright, now I want you two to spar and show your kouhais what it really is like to spar the proper way."

Both of them gulped once again as they swiftly nodded their heads, immediately getting their kendo stick and shakily standing.

"Crap. This is your entire fault, you doofus. Look at what situation you put us in now." Aki grumbled as she went into a defensive stance, ready for the spar.

"Heh. It's not my fault I'm this crazy." Momo grinned, ready to fight as well, charging at Aki while the latter sidestepped to avoid her hits.

'_Feh. Girl has stupid moves. She can barely live in life or death battle with her skills. Katana will be put to waste with her using it.'_

Unbeknownst to the two who were busy sparring, Feitan was observing them from above the tree across the dojo, smirking at the amateur way Aki held her sword.

Despite what happened last night, as soon as Feitan woke up early in the morning (while Aki was cooking breakfast to be exact), he felt the awkwardness from Aki's blunder completely ebb away. He didn't know why, but for some reason, his body wouldn't allow him to feel strange and avoid the girl, by which the latter was actually doing otherwise.

Sometimes, he didn't understand Aki and her personality— rather, he didn't understand why the girl should be flustered and avoid him after being pushed down from the hug.

She should know that he was a very, very, _untouchy_ person, right?

And to top things up, she actually had the audacity to be the one to avoid him first, not the other way around.

Take this morning for example. As soon as Aki heard Feitan scuffling his feet towards the kitchen, she immediately finished her breakfast and ran out the door, leaving a big platter of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes for Feitan to consume, by which the man raised a brow at her hurried exit.

She also actually avoided him last night, refusing to look at him in the eye and talked to him in a stuttering and hurried manner as soon as she went back downstairs to hurriedly stash up packs of chocolate and lollipop while he ate his 'midnight snack' in the kitchen.

Feitan leaned his back on the tree trunk as he watched Aki who was now flinging her sword around like some mad cat. His eyes twitched in disapproval; that was definitely no way to handle a sword.

His thoughts drifted again to the girl's peculiarity. Awkwardness aside, he found her whole persona to be actually _tolerable_ after all these months. True, they had a rough start… but now he felt as if somehow, even for just a little bit, he could let down his guard.

This was also one of the reasons why now he didn't mind to immediately tense up and do into a defensive stance whenever Aki went downstairs in the middle of the night as he slept.

'_Strange'_ he thought. It was so unlike him to actually become somewhat comfortable in her presence, aside from the Genei Ryodan.

Genei Ryodan… he thought. His comrades seemed to be so close to him and yet so far away.

'_Tch. Stupid worry overtaking mind again'_ he grimly thought as he decided to stand up and vanish into a blur towards what he would now somewhat call, 'home'.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I'm so beat. I swear I'm gonna take a long shower when I get home." Aki muttered as she gulped on her big bottle of Pocari sweat. It has actually been a while since she had a serious spar like that— if only they weren't threatened by their master, Aki would most likely have skipped practice.<p>

'_Speaking of which, I can't believe that I'm finally going to graduate in two weeks. One way or another I'm going so somehow miss school. No wait scratch that, I'll miss the dojo.'_ She mentally sighed as she started to fumble for the keys to the house.

Sometimes, she wished that Feitan was nice enough to open the door for her, she thought.

She knows that the man is home, as always; he rarely got out of the house… well, according to her knowledge.

But little did she know that the little sadist occasionally went out to simply stalk on her… or rather spy on her in suspicion that she might do something that would pose a threat to the little torturer.

She turned the knob and came in, announcing a lazy 'Tadaima' as she removed her shoes; somehow it became Aki's habit to announce that she's home ever since Feitan came.

She actually missed saying that one word whenever she came home— she never got to say it anymore as soon as her parents died.

'_Typical. Of course he'd never answer... after he rejected me and stuff, of course he won't._' She glumly thought as she headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, fanning herself from the perspiration that never seemed to go away.

As soon as she got to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Feitan sitting on the high stool, staring at her with serious eyes; his face mask prevented her from seeing any other form of expression aside from the intensity of his eyes.

Immediately Aki turned red from embarrassment and was about to turn around and hurry to her bedroom when Feitan's eyes suddenly turned upwards, a mischievous smile forming under his mask.

"Girl got stupid moves. Heh."

Aki's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes swiftly darted to his, her sky-blue irises wide.

Feitan, amused at her expression, decided to be nice and enlighten her.

"I saw you practice in dojo. You stupid spar, pink-hair girl is better than you." he mocked, removing his mask and popping another chocolate into his mouth.

Yup, the leftover chocolates from last night.

Halfway through the box, his stomach automatically gave up eating last night; it seemed that he could not handle too much sweet food the way Aki could.

Hence, it now served as his afternoon snack.

Aki somewhat turned a bit red from embarrassment upon seeing Feitan eating the chocolate she shoved into him last night.

The chocolate that she was supposed to give to Taka.

She shook her head and decided to clear her thoughts of Taka for now. She would fix her relationship with him, she thought.

But it would not be for now.

Deciding to ignore Feitan, she proceeded to take a glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge to help herself to a glass of water; she was still sweating profusely after the spar she just had, by which after their master made her and Momo run 10 laps around the whole school courtyard.

Talk about sporty torture.

Feitan, on the other hand, raised a brow at her lack of response.

'_Girl must still feel awkward'_ he mischievously thought.

Feitan stood up to go back to the room when Aki suddenly flinched, a third of the water from the glass she was drinking spilling on the floor.

'_Shit. I thought he was going to do something murderous by now.'_ She gulped, momentarily forgetting the fatigue she was feeling right now.

"What? Scared I hurt you from last night? Stop it stupid girl. You start to look more stupid." Feitan smirked, whispering into her ear which made Aki yelp in surprise and throw the glass of water at Feitan, who was currently behind her and was now drenching wet.

Feitan's eyes twitched in annoyance as soon as he got into contact with the water Aki was drinking; he would have been able to avoid the girl's blunder if only the fridge was behind him.

Aki's eyes widened in surprise, realization hitting her as soon as the glass dropped to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Crap I'm sorry sorry sorry. Crap crap shit. I don't want to die just yet so please calm down and let me fix this mess!" She frantically said as she scurried around to get a broom and dustpan, but not before offering Feitan a clean towel from the cupboard for him to dry his hair and face with, which was currently dripping from being too drenched.

'_Please don't kill me fuck. I still want to graduate! Is this somehow the same as the saying that senior graduates usually get into accidents just before their graduation?'_ she worriedly thought as she tried to tidy up the mess she made.

Feitan didn't utter a word while he was silently drying himself, annoyance gradually building up with every sweeping sound Aki's broom is making as the seconds tick by.

Aki gulped anxiously as he hurried to sweep everything up the best as she could.

A few minutes later, there were still no words exchanged between the two even after Aki was finally done cleaning her mess.

And surprisingly, it was Feitan who actually decided to break the ice this time.

"You stupid girl. You should be more alert. That's why you so weak even if you have potential." He said, making Aki freeze in her spot.

When no response was made, he internally wanted to slap himself. Somehow, he thought, the girl was still thinking about Taka no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

His eyes narrowed at the girl in concern, then finally gave up at trying to piss her off.

Yes, in the long run, Feitan has learned how and when to stop when he's about to lose an argument or teasing session.

Little did he know that Aki was actually trying to gain the courage she needed in order to answer him back.

"At least I have a katana that exceeds yours. Pfft, who has an umbrella for a weapon?" she mocked back.

_Swish!_

In the blink of an eye, Aki could feel a sharp blade pressed on her neck, a trickle of blood dripping down due to its sharpness.

"You naïve girl. A beauty of a sword cannot be seen by its appearance alone." Feitan murderously glared at Aki from her right.

Aki gulped at the sudden threat that was given to her.

It actually has been some weeks since she was last physically threatened by Feitan.

'_Ugh. And to think that I was feeling awkward with him just yesterday and a while ago.' _She mentally sighed.

Feitan, feeling impatient, pulled the girl's hair back, shifting his sword towards her hair.

"Answer."

'_SHIT SHIT SHIT WAIT DON'T TELL ME HE'S GONNA CUT MY HAI—'_

_Snip._

"Oops." Feitan smirked as strands of brunette hair fell down his hands. Her once long and scene-styled hair was now reduced to a big bob with thin strands of long hair, making it look like a tail.

No words could describe Aki's anger at the moment.

Nobody touches her hair.

_Nobody._

Letting her animalistic instincts take over her thoughts, she mindlessly pushed Feitan's sword away and tackled him to the ground, taking the said man by surprise. She then continued to attempt to yank his hair as well, only to be immediately stopped by a strong pair of hands.

Infuriated, Aki screamed in anger as she attempted to yank her hands away, exerting every effort she can in order to take hold of Feitan's hair… and cut it.

"Y-YOU! YOU LITTLE ARGH! GIMME YOUR HAIR YOU JERK! GIVE IT TO ME!" she shouted, her face reddening from anger.

Feitan stared at her amused, despite the fact that she was currently straddling him with his back to the ground.

'_Stupid girl looks funny when mad.'_ he thought.

Snickering, he responded. "Why? It suits you stupid girl."

"FUCK YOU!" Aki spat as she tried to continue to yank her hands away, but ended up pulling him instead, making her fall to the ground with him on top.

'_Crap. He's so heavy fuck. Fuck. ARGH I HATE HIM SO MUCH!'_ she mentally screamed as she attempted to stand, only to be blocked by Feitan, who now has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you monkey? You so restless and you look stupid, stupid girl." He mocked as he restrained both her hands, much to Aki's frustration.

Aki let out another bloodcurdling scream before her mouth was roughly stuffed with a piece of cloth, or specifically, Feitan's bandanna.

Feitan glared at the girl before coldly saying, "Shut up and calm down."

'_How could I calm down when I'm being assaulted like this?! This bastard definitely doesn't know the true definition of personal space, despite how much he hates it when it's his personal space that is being invaded.'_ She angrily thought, trying very hard to avoid rolling her eyes at him.

After almost a minute of silence, Feitan suddenly spoke again.

"Good." He smiled and stood up, feeling satisfied that the rebellious girl somewhat listened to him now.

Aki roughly removed the cloth from her mouth and restrained herself from throwing it at him, opting to mentally murder him instead.

'_Why did this chaos happen again?'_ she thought as she stood up as well.

Oh…

…

"Well then, if you're so good at swordsmanship, then why won't you teach me instead?"

Feitan turned to glare once again at the girl.

'_Did she just ask me to teach her?'_

Feh.

In her dreams, he thought.

"No."

Aki frowned; although she half-expected Feitan to refuse her request, she still felt frustrated.

"I'll bake you cookies." She bargained, attempting a smile in hopes of changing his mind.

Feitan sighed deeply and shook his head. Nope, he was never going to have any of this.

"Sweets I hate. No."

"I could give you free clothes."

"I'm a thief. I can _steal._"

"Free meals?"

"You do that for so long now."

"Err uh… my body?"

_SMACK!_

"Okay okay I'm sorry! That was meant to be a joke, I know you're a very untouchy person so chill." Aki whined, clutching her head in pain. _'To think that I just did this to Momo when we were in the dojo.'_

"Then what do you want?"

Feitan stared at her in a 'are-you-stupid' look, raising a brow.

'_What would he be interested in?'_ Aki thought, staring at him hard, only to earn a harder glare from him.

_Think Aki, think._

_Think._

…

Without a word, Aki's eyes suddenly lit up as she immediately went up the stairs, only to return back down with a pile of books in her arms.

"What you doing stupid girl? What is that?" he suspiciously asked as he took a step towards her.

Aki continued to make a toothy grin as she held up the books in her arm.

"Well, I thought that you might like these books, since you claim to be a sadist and all. I personally find these books interesting myself, hence, my collection.

Oh how hard she wished that she had a camera with her right now.

Feitan's eyes were lit up as well, turning into a mischievous smile as he greedily took the books in Aki's arms.

Ah, now this his heaven, he thought. It has actually been a while since he last read these.

If there was one thing you can woo Feitan with, it would definitely be Trevor Brown books.

Yep, Trevor. Brown. Books.

'_Feh. I knew it. I was actually right.'_ She smugly thought.

Before Aki could say a word, he interrupted her.

"I no good teacher, girl. Every afternoon until night, at this time. You be late or no show, deal's over." He concluded, immediately going to the living room to hide his newly-found treasures.

Bingo, she thought, smirking in triumph.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MOVE SO FAST?!" Aki complained, her body now drenched in sweat. Her school uniform was now a mess and in tatters, mud and grass staining her clothes.<p>

Feitan merely smirked in response. "You still too slow, girl. You have to be alert and heighten senses. Don't put your Katana to waste."

Aki shakily stood up and slowly raised her Katana, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her other hand.

"Crap. Can't you be more gentle with me?"

"I told you I no good teacher."

"Ugh."

"Again."

Aki attempted to run again towards him, charging with her sword in her right hand. But as soon as she was about to slash Feitan, he immediately disappeared and appeared behind her, flicking his nen-induced finger at her, making her stumble down.

'_This is too easy.'_

He should have done this sooner, he thought. It was just much too fun to see Aki frustrated and in pain.

An hour later, Aki was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

Feitan sighed as he glared at the girl; her body was still physically too weak.

'_She needs stamina practice.'_ he concluded, grumbling as he contemplated whether he should bring her inside the house.

The small drops of rain answered him.

Feitan narrowed his eyes, cursing at the heavens as he started to easily hoist up the girl over his shoulder. Her clothes were now torn, her bra started to reveal from within the mess.

It was actually a good thing that Feitan was never a pervert, or else Aki's purity and innocence would have long been tainted by now.

'_Feh. I expect a good meal tomorrow brat.'_ He cursed, tightening his grip on Aki in an attempt to wake her up.

All he got in exchange was drool.

Yes, drool.

* * *

><p>"Crap crap why must it rain so hard now? It's a good thing Aki's house is just around here." Momo worriedly said, as she immediately ran towards Aki's house, opening the door with her key and letting herself in.<p>

As soon as Momo got in, however, she froze.

Eh what?

Momo snapped out of her thoughts as she now charged inside. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

* * *

><p>Feitan was about to go up the stairs when suddenly the door opened, until a blob of pink charged towards her.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Feitan easily side-stepped as soon as Momo tried to charge towards him, letting Aki's upper clothes slip down in the process.

Momo stared at Aki for a moment before her eyes widened in horror.

"W-w-what… WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO AKI-CHAN?! WHAT IS THAT BITE MARK I SEE? HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY POOR BEST FRIEND?"

Feitan's eyes twitched.

Rape?

If only Aki was awake, she would have face-palmed in response.

* * *

><p>Kalluto hurried inside headquarters, surprising Shalnark and Phinks who were currently playing cards.<p>

"Eh? What is it Kalluto? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kalluto stopped, breathless, before standing up, a small smile forming on his face.

"I think I found her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who did you find, Kalluto? WHO?! D:**

**Isella of the wolf tribe:**** Yay! Thank you so much. ^_^ Hihi soon, my dear friend. Soon.**

**Ruby720:**** I know! Ah, I will be considering that scene. Cheaters are honestly pains in the ass. T-T Hah! I might say that Feitan's jealous… kidding. XD Aww and thank you so much for that, I feel very honored. :`)**

**Rinrikapyon:**** Thank you~! n-n Yup! There will indeed be more AkixFeitan moments in the future chapters. :D Hihi I hope Fei falls for her soon enough though XD**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Arigatou~~! True, Taka will get his dose of karma soon though. Pretty soon~ *u***

**Chiikaboom:**** alkjdaiwjdaidjaw OMG OMG Thank you so much for that wonderful review~~! No words can express how much I really appreciate it TuT Worry not, the smut chapter will be pretty soon. It'll probably take about a few more chapters *u* Fufu, true. I'm actually quite tempted to have Fei's hair cut in my story. XD Oooh and I used your suggestion by the way. It was an amazing one, thank you! ^-^**

**Misheru25:**** I know! I'm actually thinking of killing Taka. HAHA… but Aki might get mad at me. /slapped Worry not, there will definitely be more AkixFeitan moments in the future chapters. *u***

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Extra

**A/N:**** This is a short chapter. A veeeeeeeeeeeery short chapter. I have a reason for this though; because for my next arc, I'd like to have it in a new chapter sooo. XD**

**Anyhow, I now present to you the thirteenth chapter of A Different Kind of Torture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**THIRTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Momo stared at Aki for a moment before her eyes widened in horror.<em>

"_W-w-what… WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO AKI-CHAN?! WHAT IS THAT BITE MARK I SEE? HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY POOR BEST FRIEND?"_

_Feitan's eyes twitched._

_Rape?_

_If only Aki was awake, she would have face-palmed in response._

* * *

><p>"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF YOU PERVERT. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. BEST. FRIEND?!" Momo snarled as she attempted to land a punch on Feitan… with her hand only to end up in thin air.<p>

Feitan easily dodged Momo's attack while still keeping Aki in place— by which the girl was still fast asleep.

Heck, she was even snoring.

"I no need to answer you, _girl._" Feitan darkly said, his eyes narrowed at Momo.

Momo, on the other hand, was frustrated and attempted to land several punches on him… only to fail on doing so.

"FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY POOR INNOCENT AKI-CHAN?! I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, taking out her kendo stick and expertly swinging it at Feitan, much to his surprise.

'_Girl is good without a doubt. It's surprise' _he silently mused.

If it were under normal circumstances, he would've tortured Momo long ago. Feitan loved torturing people who were strong to some extent, hence Momo's capabilities of using a sword.

But then again, his current situation wouldn't let him do as he pleases.

Especially if your housemate's _best friend_ is the person in concern.

Feitan narrowed his eyes as he speedily transferred to the living room, carelessly dropping Aki on the sofa, which made Momo scream in horror.

"BE GENTLE ON HER YOU JERK! AUGH!" Momo wildly shouted as she suddenly turned into this superhuman and insane person, charging for Feitan.

"You girl. Take this outside not here." He said in a bored manner as he easily dodged once again, now heading for the backyard.

Momo paid no attention to his warning and swung her sword in different directions.

That is, until she accidentally broke the large vase that was standing beside the table that held different kinds of jewelry.

_CRACK CLASH!_

Both parties suddenly froze as the large vase started to shatter, its broken glass pieces tumbling down in a sickening clatter. Both of them abruptly turned to look at Aki, somewhat wary of what she might do.

'_Shit Aki-chan please forgive me! Or I can always say that this stupid guy was the one who did it.'_

'_Feh. I wonder what the stupid girl will say. Should I wake her up?'_

Feitan started to slowly creep towards Aki, only to dodge a piece from the vase, much to his dismay.

The said piece actually pierced through the wall.

"FUCK YOU!" Momo shouted before coming close in a whisper. "You are never going to wake her up, you hear me?! If you don't want all hell to break loose you bastard!"

Feitan raised a brow. Just how many swear words does this woman say in a day?

Momo tried to finally silently tiptoe out the living room, glaring at Feitan and beckoning him to follow.

However, Feitan, being the bastard that he is, paid no heed to Momo's warning and attempted to wake Aki up, abruptly coming to her side and poking her cheek hard.

Momo silently screamed; her face seemed to form an expression similar to that of 'The Scream'. She immediately went back and attempted to drag Feitan outside, only to be stopped as a strong hand grabbed her arm, silently threatening her that it'll break if she won't stop pestering him.

Momo's eyes widened at the gesture.

'_OH fuck could it be that he's the one…? OH FUCK NO HE JUST DID NOT DARE TO DO THAT.'_ She angrily thought.

She angrily yanked her arm back, much to the surprise of Feitan. Is she really a woman? He silently thought.

"Ne. Were you the one who fucking broke Aki-chan's arm?"

Feitan stopped poking Aki as he smirked. "What of it?"

"Fuck you to the depths of hell. Fuck you."

"Feh. You think your best friend is innocent? That's what you think. She—"

"I huawhat ugh?"

Both of them froze as they turned to the voice that spoke just now.

Aki groggily attempted to stand but failed, frustratingly falling to the couch.

She felt as if her world was turning upside down as she groaned in pain.

"Ugh, why is it so noisy? What are you doing here Momo-chan? Every part of my body still hurts." She tiredly said, one arm covering her eyes.

Momo immediately ran towards Aki's side as she hugged her best friend, earning another groan of pain from the said girl.

"Aki-chan!" She cried, pushing her friend gently from the hug to look at her properly.

Aki blearily wiped her eyes while yawning, completely confused and oblivious to the current situation.

"What now? What time is it? Let me sleep…" she groaned, turning to her side, attempting to bury her head under the pillows.

Momo's mouth dropped at the complete ignorance she was given at the moment.

'_Oh dear lord no. Is it possible that she and this jerk…?'_

"Told you stupid girl no innocent anymore." Feitan smirked as he stepped on the shards of the vase with a crunching sound.

"Mmmf?" Aki mumbled, resurfacing from the pillows. "What innocence are you speaking of? Let me sleep. And what is that sound? And Momo why are you here, what time is it? Ugh my head hurts. I think I'm like a mental patient with flight of ideas right now."

Momo's eyes twitched at the denseness of her best friend. She could not believe how open and careless she is, despite the fact the she was living with a guy.

A stranger at that.

A potentially dangerous stranger.

Momo decided to be gentle with her at the moment; it would be fatal to rattle her in her sleepy state.

"Aki-chan… you do realize the situation that you're in, right? You have a boyfriend. A cheating boyfriend. But then again, it doesn't mean that you can sleep with—"

"Wait, what? Sleep with who?" Aki urgently asked after her eyes immediately shot up in surprise, all elements of sleepiness now gone.

Feitan raised a brow at the girl's sudden alertness.

Momo, on the other hand, somewhat sighed in relief before giving a brief glare at Feitan.

"Heh. So you didn't sleep with anyone?"

Aki threw a pillow at Momo, her rage slowly building up. "HELL NO!"

Cold sweat trickled down Momo's face as she thought hard and chose her words very carefully.

"Uhm well, could you please explain to me why you look like that?" she cautiously asked, gesturing her hands from the top to bottom of Aki's form.

Aki, on the other hand, was a pissed off Aki right now. But still, since Momo was her best friend, her rage somewhat calmed down for a bit. "What of it? I did training with this _freeloader_. He taught me how to properly wield a sword. What are _you_ doing here, it's already late Momo-chan."

Momo scratched the back of her head in embarrassment; it was a good thing Aki was asleep when she accused Feitan of rape.

"Heh. Hehe well you see, it was raining real hard and I forgot my umbrella so… I decided to let myself in."

"Oh. Well, you can sleep with me upstairs then if that's the case."

Momo smiled in relief; yep, Aki was calm now.

"Eh, really? I'd love to. But Aki-chan, where does _he_ sleep?" She icily said, throwing a dirty look at Feitan whose back was now leaned against the wall, looking at the two in a bored manner.

"I sleep in her bed."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! OH FUCK SO IT IS TRUE THEN YOU—"

"MOMO-CHAN STOP!" Aki shouted while hugging Momo in an attempt to restrain her. She whispered, "The jerk's just messing with you. You do realize that there are some pillows and a comforter in this sofa, right? He sleeps here in the living room."

She looked at Feitan in a you're-not-getting-any-meals-for-one-day look.

Momo tried to calm herself down; she had enough madness for one night.

"Fine, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up then— you look really messed up. And did you cut your hair?"

Aki shrugged in response, trying to forget the incident wherein Feitan murdered her hair.

Well, she still has some hair extensions to use, she thought. No one in school would be able to recognize her short hair by then.

As she stood up however, her eyes immediately roamed around the current mess that was surrounding her living room.

Yes, even the piece that was currently pierced to the wall.

Aki breathed in and out deeply, trying to tone down her anger. She still felt tired, her whole body was aching, and the last thing she actually needed right now was stress from two people.

Two people by which she would be more than happy to have them silenced right now.

She smiled sweetly but dangerously at the two while subtly crackling her knuckles.

Momo slowly backed away as Aki spoke. "Minna, what happened here? Everything seems to be in c-h-a-o-s." she emphasized every letter acidly.

"And Feitan-san. Where do you think you're going?" she added, halting a bored Feitan who was about to walk away towards the kitchen to eat something instead.

Feitan turned around and narrowed his eyes at the girl, did she just gave him a threatening tone?

"What your problem, stupid?" he warningly asked, slowly walking towards Aki who was now done cracking her knuckles and slowly walked towards him as well.

"Did. You. Just. Wreck. My. Living. Room.?"

Feitan's eyes twitched at the accusation. So whenever things went wrong, the blame automatically wen to him?

He stopped as he pointed to Momo, smiling mischievously. "You ask pink hair girl."

Aki's smile dropped as she turned towards her best friend.

Momo, tight in her spot, was sweating profusely at the moment. She tried to explain to Aki in a gentle manner how things went about, but the latter didn't seem to hear her at the moment.

"Well you see, Aki I—"

"I will be hearing no excuses from the both of you. I'm tired, and pissed off, and more tired that all I want to do is sleep and now I see this mess that—"

_WHACK!_

Aki fell to Feitan's arms, unconscious. Much to the horror of Momo who now threw a pillow at him, by which he successfully dodged.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Feitan raised a brow, looking at her matter-of-factly.

"I put her to sleep. Stupid girl said she need sleep, so I made her sleep. Problem?"

Momo slapped her forehead in response.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Aki-chan~! I can't believe that we finally graduated!" Momo exclaimed, her arms up high in the sky.<p>

Aki laughed at her best friend's expression; she was indeed very happy to finally be out of high school.

But then again, she still hasn't resolved the silent conflict between her and Taka.

"Yeah. I'm really stoked to get into uni… and possibly be in a band." She silently added.

"Oh yeah. It's been ages since I last saw you play. You haven't touched that electric guitar of yours since…" Momo trailed on, suddenly clamping her mouth at the sensitive topic she just opened.

Aki grinned at her best friend; it really has been a while, she thought.

"Naaw, it's alright. Yeah, I might be playing again soon though; I miss the pain the pads of my fingers get whenever I play too hard. I just realized how badly I missed it."

"I'd like to see you play sometime soon then~" Momo grinned.

Aki playfully punched Momo on the shoulder as she turned back to look one last time at the school she was leaving.

'_Sayonara.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And… that's it for now!**

**Never thought Momo's proper meeting with Feitan would be like this, huh?**

**Anyways, worry not! I'll be updating my story in 2-3 days, since this chapter was my shortest one yet… and I'm dying to let y'guys read my next arc! Fufufu~ Time to take Aki X Fei into a whole new level, eh? *u***

**Isella of the wolf tribe:**** Fufufu thank you so much~! True, my last chapter seemed pretty hilarious, especially Aki. XD**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** Yay! Thank you so much. ^_^ Fufu, your questions will most likely be answered in the next chapter… or at least two chapters from it. Yatta~~ The bunny motivates me greatly, you know. :`)**

**Ruby720:**** I know! He seems to be an eccentric artist though, with his art preferences and all. Fufufu~ Yep, he's just as cruel as that. Aki, on the other hand, has been blessed with the ownership of 'hair extensions', so her rage was somewhat calmed down immediately after… there is also an explanation to why Aki could suppress her anger immediately, which shall be explained in the future. XD Thank you so much! Will be updating real soon again though. *u***

**Rinrikapyon:**** Fufufu~ Your question shall be answered in the future chapters. And thank you so much! ^-^ There definitely will be some more Aki X Fei moments in the next arc~~**

**Guest:**** I feel really appreciated, thank you. :`) Fufufu~~ Who is it indeed that Kalluto referred to? You shall see in the future chapters~ *u***

**Simpleliza27:**** Omg thank you so much! I will definitely update soon. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Karma

**A/N:**** I now would like to formally present to you the next arc of A Different Kind of Torture: The University Arc! *squeals***

***coughs* Here's the 14****th**** chapter, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**FOURTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a fine day.<p>

A day of new beginnings, of new hope.

Of change.

But sometimes, no matter how constant change is, it sometimes goes on vacation just to fuck a person up.

And one of those unfortunate souls includes, sadly, Aki.

"FWCK FWUK FWUK FWY FWVH VHLL FM FWY FHUPPVSD TWU VI FWTE FNW, FUF FOLL FYMS? FWY? (FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE LATE NOW, OF ALL TIMES? WHY?)" Aki groaned as she ran out the door, a big bar of chocolate in her mouth.

As she zoomed out of the house, Feitan, on the other hand, glared at the girl's noisiness as she hysterically shouted about.

And when she does that in the morning, it simply means no food for today for Feitan.

Which now makes him a pissed off person as well in the morning.

He groaned in irritation as he had to get up, go to the kitchen, and make do with his own breakfast for now— cereal.

And how he hated cereal.

For him, cereals were sweet, unsatisfying, and sweet.

And too small for his normal consumption of food.

He glared at the poor cereal box, mentally cursing it for being such an inadequate source of food.

As he started to sit down and ungratefully eat the said meal, his thoughts briefly wandered towards Aki and her lateness.

That girl had a tendency to be late, he thought.

Since her last few months of high school, there were about three to four times a week wherein Aki was barely on time, or worse, late for class.

It even got to the point when Aki would make breakfast at night, only to have him reheat them in the morning.

Of course, those occasions only happened whenever he physically threatened the safety of her arms.

Or legs.

Or worse, his threat to never teach her the way of the sword ever again.

Seeing Aki's problematic face was a prize though, whenever he threatened her; he snickered at the thought.

After mindless wandering, his subconscious then moved on to about how he already got used to living with her.

It seemed strange, he thought as he glumly ate his cereal; he used to only be at ease in being with the troupe.

So why is he feeling comfortable with Aki now?

As much as he hated to admit it, his mind subconsciously lowers his guard as long as he was 'home'— or more precisely, in Aki's home.

He also didn't seem to mind whenever the girl was present, as opposed to the first few weeks of their meetings.

Thinking about it, he never got close to any other person aside from the troupe, so why now?

Feitan thoroughly assessed himself, even coming to the point of accusing himself of being 'changed' or 'brainwashed' by the current world he was living in.

He even thought of whether he should revert back to being to his old, cold self.

Old self… since when had he changed? He thought.

Did he actually change without himself being fully aware of it?

...

Aki was neither his friend nor his comrade.

She was not a member of Genei Ryodan.

'_So why now?' _he thought, as multiple questions came to his mind all at once.

He was frustrated at why his feelings couldn't deny the fact that somehow, trust was ensued between him and the girl.

He cringed in disgust at these human emotions: how a person tends to trust another once ample time and companionship has been spent with them; it all bores down to companionship.

He thought that maybe relationships are fostered the more time you spend with them, or how often you see them strengthens or encourages trust.

Something he wished he didn't have.

He narrowed his eyes at his frustrations as he put his dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the living room to take out a Trevor Brown book, which was hidden deep within the recesses of the sofa.

Yes, sofa.

He skimmed through the pages as he was fascinated at the sights he was seeing, he ought to try these methods of torture to someone once sometime, he thought.

He forcefully tried to zone out the thoughts and inner conflicts his mind was having right now; he couldn't think clearly due to the confusion he is currently feeling.

This must be what it feels like to feel or experience something for the first time, he thought.

'_I need to steam out. It's been a while since I last kill.' _He thought, as he finally gave up using the book as some sort of diversion and decided to go out for once and find a new plaything to torture out in the streets.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me Aki-chan, but what? You're late? AND LOST?!" <em>Momo's voice echoed through the phone.

Cold sweat trickled down Aki's forehead as she frantically darted here and there, attempting to find the so-called "Science Department" which was surprisingly, seemingly was impossible to find at the moment.

"YES! Help me, Momo-chan! I don't know where the Science Department is." '_Well, I could have found it somehow if only I arrived earlier. Fucking timing.' _She silently added.

Aki heard her best friend sigh deeply, obviously stressed out at her current predicament.

"_Where are you now, exactly?"_

"Etou~" Aki mused as she briefly stopped and looked around her; her surroundings seemed to be full of paintings and sculptures at each end of the hallways.

In short, it looked like a museum.

She scratched the back of her head, her ears starting to redden in embarrassment as soon as she was able to realize where she was exactly.

"_Well?"_

"Erm… I think I seem to be in a museum or something….Oh. Hah. Ha ha. Stupid me."

Momo let out another deep sigh; Aki could almost imagine Momo rubbing her temples in frustration.

"_Aki-chan… You're currently in the ART Department. The Science Department is on the other end of the University, in short… on the other side of where you are right now."_

"Oh…"

"_Answer me please, Aki-chan… BUT HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?!"_

Aki literally put the phone away from her ear the moment Momo spoke once again, anticipating the possibility of her screaming hysterically— typical Momo.

As soon as her best friend calmed down, she put the phone back into her ear and spoke. "Err well thanks anyway, Momo-chan. I think you're having classes right now, huh? Thank you anyway I think I gotta go bye!"

"_No Aki-chan. Wait where are you—"_

_Beep._

'_There, problem solved.'_ She thought, as she attempted to stretch her legs before running another marathon. Somehow, she partly felt guilty for hanging up on Momo deliberately, but then again, she was late, and she needed to get on with moving towards the direction of her destination.

She wouldn't be able to properly run and focus if Momo was screaming into her ear, she thought.

After doing some warm-up stretches, she started to sprint towards the Science Department. It was actually a good thing that she had her hair up right now, and that she wore some Converse, black skinny jeans, and a band shirt, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

If she was wearing any other type of clothing— _girly clothing_ for that matter, there was no way that she would be able to run and dart around places, she thought.

As she was running, she briefly thought about Feitan's state; she wasn't able to make breakfast this time around again.

'_Oh well, he's a big boy now. He can surely fend for himself. Heck, there's this gut feeling of mine telling me that he's even older than me.' _She smugly thought as she turned around a corner.

Speaking of Feitan, she wondered at how comfortable the man was with her now— well, as opposed to their first few meetings together.

Somehow, she thought, that maybe Feitan actually opened up and accepted her. Maybe he was left with no choice but to adapt and get along with her.

'_No wait, scratch that. Get along? Up until now he still comes up with means to make my life a living hell.'_

Oh yes, despite the somewhat positive change that seemed to be forming between them, Feitan never stopped his hobby of 'torturing' the girl in every way he could.

Such as hiding her katana on the rooftop one time she was stubborn enough to not immediately pick-up a certain technique he was trying to teach her.

She actually almost fractured her leg by climbing the roof alone, if only Momo didn't arrive to do one of her 'surprise-check-ups-on-Aki-to-make-sure-she's-still-alive-and-pure' and went up to get the katana herself, simultaneously attempting to murder Feitan in the process by throwing rocks she picked up on the way to Aki's home.

'_Feh. Time to put the bastard out of my mind. At least for now my life is spared from him killing me… despite the fact that we haven't got a move on to how I could be able to help him get back to wherever he is.'_

She actually tried to help with other means, aside from using the library in her old school. She tried to book plane tickets and search online for this 'Yorkshin' city Feitan once spoke of, but alas, to no avail.

She cringed at the thought of her failure.

But then again, at least she wasn't alone at home and had someone to keep her company, no matter how 'shitty' her companion's personality and attitude was.

Finally diverting her attention to her current dilemma, Aki looked at her watch. 10 AM, she thought.

'_Crap. Don't tell me that I've already been wasting two hours of my supposed class?!'_

Aki entered a building labeled, "Science Department", and hastily located her classroom number, entering it unannounced, the door sliding with a bang.

"_So, according to Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs—"_

The rows of students, as well as the professor stopped discussing, startled, and looked at her in surprise, some guys at the back snickering at her.

Aki immediately stopped and wished that the ground would just suck her alive.

She scratched the back of her head and held a sheepish smile.

"Er… Uh, sorry I'm late?"

* * *

><p>Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs.<p>

Florence Nightingale.

Lydia Hall.

Self-Care Deficit.

Continuum.

Fundamentals of Care.

Aki's mind swirled around with information overload; it was her first time to have her brain crammed up with all sorts of knowledge.

Knowledge by which she realized she hated after all.

"Fuck this. I knew I should have taken up Fine Arts or Music instead." She groaned as she somewhat staggered her way towards home. She was actually supposed to meet up with Momo today, but then again, the girl was busy with her own classes. An Accounting and Business course was no joke whenever it came to Momo, no matter how happy-go-lucky she seemed to be.

Aki, on the other hand, was now on the verge of giving up.

And this was just her first day of classes.

'_Remind me why I took up this course again?' _she grimly thought as different parts of the body suddenly flashed before her eyes, causing her to cringe.

Who the heck teaches anatomy and physiology on your first day, she thought.

Wasn't that supposed to actually be taught a few months after?

'_Well apparently that doesn't happen in Tokyo U, you moronic mind.'_

She sighed as she entered the convenience store situated near her home to stock up on tons of chocolate— she would be cramming herself today.

If she wanted to stay intact in her chosen field of study, she would have to study ahead of time, since her classmates seemed to be _knowledgeable _in their subjects, making her seem like the odd one out.

To think that Aki actually hated cramming, or studying for that matter.

Especially if the subjects she was supposed to study were her _least_ favorites, or rather, subjects she'd prefer to never take up her whole life.

But then again, because of her so-called 'change for the better', she decided to do it the hard way— starting from embracing something she totally hates to the core.

"Okay… Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, oh. Dars chocolate. And Meiji. Okay, Chocolates, done. Now time to head for the lollipops and candies section." She mused as she held up her basket halfway full with sweets.

'_Should I buy something for the jerk? Maybe if I do some good deed today, my Karma will increase and I'll get better luck in studying and surviving this hellish course.' _She thought, as she eyed a big bag of Chocolate chips shaped into medium-sized nyan cats.

Nyan Cats and Feitan.

Pfft, she thought. She wasn't even sure if the guy would eat it, considering how all cutesy and adorable a nyan cat looked like.

'_Feh. Besides, if he does actually turn out to hate it, then I can have these babies to myself. It's a win-win situation for me!'_ she smirked, adding the said bag to her basket.

After paying for her 'groceries', she proceeded to come home, speeding up a little after realizing that she still had to make dinner.

Aki was busy thinking about what to cook for tonight when she opened the door. As soon as she entered, however, she was surprised to find the house dark and without the lights on.

"Eh, that's odd. I'm sure that Feitan almost never leaves the house." She thought out loud as she groped her way towards the light switch.

As soon as the house was finally illuminated, she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to bring her groceries to the kitchen, taking out the necessary ingredients for dinner in the process.

Her mind briefly wandered again towards Feitan, and wondered as to where he might be at this hour.

But then again, it's not as if he was her responsibility, she thought. He was only a freeloader, so it was of no concern to her where he went.

She rolled her eyes in frustration.

'_I think I must be getting too soft. I sometimes honestly hate my nice personality.'_

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

_Splatter._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

It was never enough for Feitan. If there was one thing he loved aside from reading Trevor Brown books, it would be killing.

And torturing his victims in the process.

He tossed away a deformed arm towards the bin in a bored manner, feeling dissatisfied at his current victim's parting response.

He actually died before he even got the chance to torture him. Cause of death: cardiac arrest.

His eyes twitched in disgust at the man's pathetic sight; his arms and legs were dismembered, the muscles and tissues hanging from the bones, while the rest of his body was currently in rigor mortis. Feitan was disappointed that he wasn't even able to at least hear a shrill scream come out of him. In the end, all he was able to do was to dissect his body and recall his knowledge regarding the different pressure points and areas that could cause the most pain.

'_Feh. No fun. No pleasure.'_ He thought as he glared at the dead man's now, unidentifiable body, his face contorted in pain, eyes wide, and his tongue protruding out of his mouth due to a preceding shock.

He crouched down and decided to carve out the man's chest and take out his heart, just for fun.

Speaking of fun, he could actually bring this heart home and use it to scare Aki, he thought.

Feitan snickered as he expertly sliced the man's chest and neatly cut the arteries and veins, abducting the heart from its rightful place.

After taking out the heart, which still had blood intact, he tore off a portion of the man's clothes and wrapped it around the heart, so as to prevent blood from further dripping down and staining his clothes.

It was actually a good thing that he always wore black; any trace of blood was camouflaged by the darkness of the clothes he wears.

He swiftly stood up and jumped from the broken window of the abandoned building he was currently in— in other words, from the abandoned hospital he found out some time ago.

Feitan made it a point to commit his own personal murderous pleasures in the said building to attract less attention, considering how the area surrounding it was deserted.

And at the moment, it was currently working. So far, his face hasn't been plastered as "WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE" on the walls of the city, as opposed to how it was in his own world.

Ah, the world where his comrades were, he thought. Sometimes he actually hated it whenever he remembered his frustrations regarding how to get back home.

He tried doing everything he could at the moment to gain at least some information regarding Nen, or anything remotely close as to how to at least travel towards his destination, but to no avail.

He also knew that Aki was actually helping him in the background, despite the fact that she never announces doing so; he once caught her shouting profanities at her laptop screen for being 'stupid' in failing to help her locate 'Yorkshin City', or at least get some plane tickets for Feitan to help him get there with ease.

He somewhat smirked at the thought— the girl seemed stupid enough to fail to realize that Yorkshin City actually never existed here, in this dimension for that matter.

'_She such a dense girl. Indeed stupid.'_ He mockingly thought as he sped towards home, passing through the trees in a blur.

One way or another, Feitan felt quite good at the moment, all signs of awkwardness and confusion towards Aki gone.

Maybe all he needed was a little time allotted for torturing other people— his own personal form of fun and play.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Aki actually wasn't the only one who was deprived of luck at this particular day, or rather, night.<p>

Sometimes, as they say, bad luck can be quite contagious.

Too bad Feitan somehow had it too.

As soon as he entered the house, the first thing that came into his mind was food.

Yes, food.

He briefly forgot his original intent as he zoomed towards the kitchen, delighted to see that there was a platter of tempura waiting for him, neatly placed under a food cover.

'_Stupid girl sometimes not stupid after all'_ he smugly thought as he was about to sit down and dig in, only to abruptly stop after realizing that he still reeked of iron and blood, not to mention the torn-out heart he was currently holding, covered by a now some-what bloody cloth.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he proceeded to go towards his original destination: Aki's room.

He silently ascended the stairs and quietly entered her room, only to be surprised at how Aki's head was slumped on the desk, seemingly asleep.

He slowly neared the girl and was even more surprised at what the girl was so busy reading that she actually fell asleep.

An anatomy book.

Anatomy and Physiology to be exact.

His eyes interestingly scanned the book, and was somewhat pleased to know that the girl actually had an interest in the human body, specifically its parts and the way it functions.

If only he knew the real reason why.

He briefly glanced at the girl who was peacefully sleeping, her breaths inhaling and exhaling rhythmically in an even manner.

Up close, he realized that the girl somewhat looked like a doll; her nose was small and pointy, her lips were full and plump, and she had long lashes.

She looked like a girl perfect for one of his torture sessions.

Believe it or not, but sometimes, Feitan had his own preferences on who to torture and kill. There would be times that he'd just grab anyone who was currently available, convenience sampling, as he would call it. On other times, he decides to be picky and only chooses to kill people who looked like dolls— kids, females, males, anyone was fine as long as they resembled a doll.

He sometimes referred to them as "beautiful murders"— murders that were carefully planned out and laid out to him in a beautiful manner, by which the bloody splatters from his victims made it all the more alluring-looking.

On rare occasions, he even patterned his torturous killings from Trevor Brown's illustrations.

As he unconsciously stared at the girl, he thought only about one thing.

He wanted to break her.

He wanted to break her so badly and see her scream in agony as he teared off that precious skin from her face painfully slow, plucking out those lashes one by one as he gently scraped off her left cornea first, then moving on to the right.

He can almost imagine himself seeing her shed bloody tears as he would carve and gouge her eyes out from their sockets, leaving a hollow socket as dark as the depths of his tainted soul.

He smiled wildly as he attempted to take a strand of the girl's hair to wake her up.

But as soon as his fingers were barely millimeters away from her hair, he froze.

'_If she dies, who save you now?'_

He abruptly stopped as soon as the thought came to mind. Indeed, if Aki were to die, he would be left with no one to depend on to, at least for the moment now that he is clueless on how to get home.

And considering how Aki was only the somewhat 'trustworthy' person around, he couldn't afford to lose her for now.

At least, until he finds a way to get back.

He forced his dark intentions out of his mind as he glared at the girl; it was somewhat bizarre of him to suddenly wish and imagine Aki dead at the moment.

'_Tch. Must be aftermath of unsatisfactory torture.'_ He concluded as he finally removed the heart from the cloth and placed it across Aki, careful not to stain the book underneath her with blood.

He leaned back and stared at the girl for a moment, checking to see if she would have any reaction, by which sadly, there were none.

His eyes twitched in annoyance. Typical Aki.

He had to restrain every part of his being to stop thinking murderous thoughts and actually torture her— he honestly was very tempted to do so, after vividly imagining the gruesome but beautiful scene he could create with Aki's help.

He stealthily exited the room and headed for the bathroom in the next room, carelessly stripping off his clothes in the process. As soon as he entered the cold shower, he thought that his so-called fantasy would and should be put to action someday.

That is, as soon as he finds a solution to his problem.

Satisfied with that conclusion, he smiled as soon as he felt his good mood seep in his system once again.

In all honesty, ever since his realization of his confusion this morning, his mind has being going haywire.

After a few minutes of cleansing himself, he got out of the shower feeling refreshed and contented.

He picked up his discarded clothes and decided to throw them in the trash bin, feeling too lazy to clean up the blood it has accumulated.

As he lazily walked his way towards the kitchen to finally eat his long-awaited meal. Feitan contentedly plopped himself in his seat and helped himself to hefty servings of rice and tempura— oh yes, he was really starving.

Who wouldn't be, he thought. All he had eaten today was cereal.

And a cup of ramen stolen from the convenience store.

After a few moments of silence, he was finally feeling satisfied with the now clean plates before him, before standing up to clean up his dishes, putting them into the dishwasher.

'_At least girl still cooks _good' he satisfyingly thought.

As he entered the living room, he was somewhat surprised to find out that there was a big bag placed on top of his pillow— fresh pillows and a comforter, that is.

He let out a contented smile; the girl actually was nice enough to provide him with new beddings, and a bag of food at that.

Well, he assumed that it was food, based on the shape of the packaging.

However, as soon as he neared the package, he momentarily cringed at it, upon seeing Nyan Cat's annoyingly cute face beam up at him.

Chocolate Chip Nyan Cats, how lovely.

He was tempted to immediately throw it away, only to decide once again to keep it for future purposes. Who knows, he thought. He actually might be able to use it on Aki someday.

He tossed it to the side of the couch and laid his head on the pillows, his muscles relaxing at the softness and plumpness of the pillows and comforter.

But before he completely shut down his mind and succumbed to sleep, the last thing he thought about was that no matter how hard he tries to deny it and make himself feel good, the confusion within the deep recesses of his mind still wouldn't cease to ebb away.

* * *

><p><em>Let's break up Aki, you're not good enough for me.<em>

_No, Taka wait! I need an explanation why! Why leave me?_

_I told you, you're not good enough for me. Who would want a plain, old you? There are other girls out there who are far more deserving of my attention and love._

_Loving you was a mistake._

_You are a mistake._

_No, Taka… Wait!_

…

_Bastard. I was supposed to be the one to break up with you, not the other way around._

Aki's eyes abruptly shot open as soon as the 'her' in the dream said that last line.

However, as fast as how she opened her eyes was the elapsed time for her to let out a high-pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The heart that Feitan got last night was proudly and seemingly beaming before her with all its bloody glory.

It seemed to be smiling at her while saying a mocking 'good morning Aki!'.

Aki screamed once more before her body finally got the reflex to back out and run out of her room, abruptly running down the stairs and murderously heading towards the living room.

Feitan heard the commotion and smirked at how the girl was being hysterical at the moment, and smiled further as soon as he heard her angry footsteps draw closer to his direction.

"FEITAN YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY STUDY TABLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! OH GOD I FUCK UURGH—" she was unable to continue her sentence as soon the bile within her system couldn't take it anymore and decided to let themselves out and join in the fun.

Feitan could only wrinkle his nose in disgust as he watched the poor girl empty the contents of her stomach in a gruesome and disgusting way.

He smirked in all his triumph as he watched Aki helplessly run away towards the kitchen to continue her vomiting there, rattled at the thought of getting her carpet dirtied by her own puke.

'_I score again. Stupid girl loses this day. Heh.'_

If only Feitan knew what mess he has gotten to— oh how wrong his decision was to terrorize Aki with a heart, a body part by which she was diligently studying last night and fell asleep to.

As Aki continued to puke, she could only curse at Feitan over and over again. She felt humiliated and frustrated at how the first thing in the morning she had to see that gruesome little thing.

She actually didn't know how to remove the damn thing from her sight, let alone her study table.

'_Fuck I can almost imagine its mitral and tricuspid valve flapping every second. I can even clearly see its aorta smiling creepily at me. The jerk, I swear he's never getting any meals from me from now on. If I have to camp out for the meantime, I'd be more than happy to do so. He can die from starvation in this house for all the hell I care!'_ she murderously thought as soon as her stomach decided to calm down, letting her clean herself up.

She attempted to calm herself first before heading towards her room, not giving Feitan even one look, to the surprise of the latter.

She seemed to not be letting out a tantrum today, he thought.

Aki continued to stomp her way up the stairs and hurriedly got ready, not daring to look at the direction of her study table even once. She even had to shut her eyes tightly and get the book after making sure that her hands knew where the direction of the books were.

As soon as she retrieved her books, she proceeded to stuff her bags with important things—

Her books, some clothes, her wallet with all her credit cards and some cash, her toiletry bag meant for traveling, as well as some of her favorite plush toys. She briefly glanced at her now dusty electric guitar bag and momentarily stared at it for a moment, before finally deciding to bring it too, complete with its cord, spare strings, and an ample amount of guitar picks.

After getting ready, she proceeded down the stairs, not uttering a word as she stomped her way out of the house, leaving an amused and somewhat curious Feitan.

'_Stupid girl can't seem to take it well'_ he smugly thought as he proceeded to go to the kitchen to eat an unsatisfactory bowl of cereal once again. He briefly thought on how he would attempt to threaten her as soon as she got home tonight, for her to cook a meal good for breakfast so that he wouldn't have to make do with such an unappetizing meal.

That is, if Aki does come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh poor Feitan, if only you knew…**

**Isella of the wolf tribe:**** Yay! Glad I made you laugh hihi :`) I hope I gave you some sufficient Feitaki for now though. XD**

**simpleliza27:**** Fufu sometime soon~ Probably when Momo finally sees something in Feitan that is worth trusting. XD I believe that they will somehow acknowledge each other soon though, that is, if Aki does try to chip in and make them have a truce. And thank you so much for the wonderful review~! ^-^**

**Chiikaboom:**** Aww yay! I am glad. Indeed, haha I personally loved how Momo acted hysterical and all. *u* I hope I was able to properly introduce to y'guys the new arc~~~ n-n**

**SilverSapphire34523:**** True! She's kinda like my crack character. Jk XD**

**Ruby720:**** Fufufu me too~~ I'd love to see Feitan torture Taka though (serves him right!). Ah, it shall depend on whether he'll get any closer to Aki as opposed to their current level of relationship. XD Aww and thank you so much, I really am honored! ^_^ To be honest, it was really nerve-wrecking for me to have Feitan OOC. Gawd, I don't want to risk him being that… I might get stabbed by Feitan-sama. T~T Fufufu~ Taka will explain himself soon enough. *u***

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Busted Adjustment

**A/N: Ah, just about two weeks more 'til I'm officially out of school! *throws confetti into the air***

**I now present to you the 15th chapter of A Different Kind of Torture! ^-^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Busted Adjustment<strong>

* * *

><p>They were cornered and there was currently no chance of escape.<p>

Killua felt as if they were mere a mouse stuck in a mouse trap.

No wait, scratch that. He felt as if they were live _food_ in a lion's den.

He cussed in annoyance as he tried to immediately think of a way on how to escape from two members of the Genei Ryodan.

Yes, they were caught and were currently trying to outrun their captor.

Killua abruptly look to his side and observed Gon, whose face was contorted in anger, immense amounts of Nen emanating from his body.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Look what we have here? Yo kids! If I were you I'd be joining the Genei Ryodan now. I bet Danchou will like you just fine. So what about it?"

Both of Killua and Gon's eyes narrowed at the source of the voice, which was undoubtedly, Nobunaga.

"Stop teasing them. Danchou said that we need to have them captured alive." Another voice spoke, a shadow emerging from a dark corner.

_'Oh no, why should it be them, of all times?'_ Killua worriedly thought as he felt fear slowly seeped through his system.

"We don't and won't come with you no matter what you say!" Gon spat as he turned into a defensive position, which in turn, only posed a threat to Nobunaga. He slowly pulled out his sword from its sheath as a warning for the two that if they make one false move, all hell will break loose.

"Eh? Say that again kid? I hate to break it to you, but it's either you both are coming with us now, or we incapacitate you and bring you back to the headquarters by force."

"Tch. What do you want with us anyway?"

Machi rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to the two, readying her strings to tie them.

"You'll learn about it soon enough so keep quiet."

"NO!" Gon shouted as he started to dart away, followed closely by Killua who used his Nen to cause sparks, momentarily confusing Nobunaga and Machi for a while.

"Gon let's hurry! We can't afford to have them by our tail." '_Damn I knew it was a bad idea to be loitering around here in Meteor City. Of course they'd be here!' _he internally groaned as he swiftly tried to plan their possible escape.

But then again, there was such a thing as reinforcements.

As soon as they were about to turn around a corner, they were surprised to see Phinks and Shalnark already poised on each end, ready to fight with them if the need arises.

"Where do you think you're going, you brats?" Phinks snickered as Nen emitted out from his arm.

Killua attempted to use his Godspeed skill but then decided against it, considering how Gon was currently with him. If ever he does use it, he won't be able to save both himself and Gon.

He also knew that at the moment, they were weaker and had no match against four members of the Genei Ryodan.

That is, imagine it to be like four Hisokas attacking you all at once, as Killua would put it.

As the members got close to them and the moment he felt Machi's Nen strings tightly grip onto their wrists, he could only think of one word:

_Shit._

* * *

><p>"Danchou, why did we change plans? What will we gain from kidnapping the two kids again?" Shizuku asked while adjusting the rim of her glasses.<p>

Kuroro raised his head and attention from the book he was currently reading looked at her with a small smile.

"They would certainly be of great help if we have them as hostages. Their chain-user Kurta friend will definitely come to the rescue and save them. Considering how the chain user had this certain skill of locating and pursuing us, he would also prove to be beneficial in helping us find Feitan, that is, under the impression that he still is alive."

"But isn't Shalnark's idea sufficient enough?"

"You should never question Danchou, Shizuku. He knows what he is doing. And besides, Danchou's plan seems to cover up more what we need, as opposed to Shalnark's plan. It's as simple as that." Franklin smiled while playfully patting Shizuku's hair.

"Oh… I see. Sorry for questioning you Danchou." Shizuku said before turning her attention to the book on her lap.

Kuroro smiled while deep in thought.

'_It is true that the chain-user most likely would have declined his friends' favor of 'borrowing' his skills and power to locate Feitan, considering how he has an intelligent and calculating personality. He wouldn't immediately give in to their wishes— in fact, he would have been one of the very first few people to say no should the issue at hand be lain out to him. He surely holds great value to his friends as well as their safety. But then again, there seems to be one of them who is stubborn and forceful, by which most likely he would have to have made some sort of compromise with him, making it a 50-50 situation, giving us more delayed time and unproductivity should we decide to wait for them to enter our web of trap.'_

_'But if we were the ones who would take the initiative to confront them upfront, the two kids would not be able to do anything, considering how they seem to take high regard of our troupe.'_

_'Then… the chain user will be left with no choice but to save his friends who would be in danger under the mercy of our blood-stained hands.'_

Kuroro smiled at the thought; it actually seemed to be a perfect plan in order for him to finally get the revenge he wanted to bestow upon the chain user, as a requiem for his fallen comrades.

And hopefully, through this plan, they would be able to recover another member who was now seemingly on the brink of falling down and ceasing to exist within the group.

* * *

><p>While the rest of the troupe was busy abducting Gon and Killua, Kalluto, on the other hand, had his hands full himself; he was busy tailing the '<em>her'<em> he talked about to Shalnark and Phinks a few days ago.

He thought about how useful it probably would be if only the woman would cooperate with them. However, it seems as if the woman herself was cautious of her every move, as well as of the people around her.

If only Kalluto's In wasn't in top shape, he probably would have been already figured out by the said woman in concern.

As he was closely observing her like how a predator observes his prey, his mind made a flashback on the day he told Shalnark and Phinks about his discovery.

_Kalluto hurried inside headquarters, surprising Shalnark and Phinks who were currently playing cards._

_"Eh? What is it Kalluto? Why are you in such a hurry?"_

_Kalluto stopped, breathless, before standing up, a small smile forming on her face._

_"I think I found her."_

_Shalnarks brow furrowed in confusion. "Found who?"_

_Kalluto let out a small smile before proceeding. "I believe I've found a person who could be somewhat capable of bringing Feitan back, aside from the chain-user we're so busy chasing."_

_Phinks snorted. "Really, who is this person then? She must be damn hot and pretty so our pursuit will be worthwhile and not put to waste."_

_Kalluto blankly looked at him and said, "I was unable to clearly see her face because she had this hood pulled up over her head."_

_"So how do you know that person's a 'she', then?"_

_Kalluto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as a vein popped on his forehead._

_"It's because this 'person' apparently was well endowed in the right places, which appropriately proves that she is, without a doubt, female."_

_Phinks eyes twitched while Shalnark hummed in response, setting the cards on his lap._

_"Well then Kalluto, let's have it this way: you can tail her for the moment and wait until the right time to abduct her comes. While we, on the other hand, will follow through Danchou's orders. I suggest you inform him first though, just to be sure."_

_"Alright, I will." Kalluto said, before standing up and disappearing in a blur._

Kalluto's determination resurfaced ablaze as soon as he remembered how Kuroro actually allowed him to push through with his own personal plan.

_'No matter what it takes, I must be able to make her cooperate with us, by all means.'_

* * *

><p>Aki was currently sitting in the classroom with all her bags to the side, leaned against the wall.<p>

She initially thought that her plan to leave the house with her valuable things was actually effective and would save her the stress and problematic fear and annoyance by simply just leaving it all behind for now.

In short, leaving Feitan behind.

But here she was again, currently facing yet another dilemma after just resolving one of the many dilemmas she has.

'_Stupid Aki. I shouldn't have left on whim. Where am I supposed to go, or rather, stay now?'_ she worriedly thought as she continued to turn the pages of the anatomy book she was reading.

_'If only he wasn't cruel enough to actually scare me with that blasted heart. I wonder where he got it though… it looks so real.' _She wondered as she lightly traced the illustration of a heart that was sketched into the page of her book.

Her thoughts pondered whether she was just acting hysterically or not, after all, it was just a heart.

A heart by which it looks like it belonged to a human. A human heart.

'_Nah. Impossible. It doesn't seem like he'll actually kill a person, with that cute height of his heh.' _Aki silently chuckled, turning her attention to the front as soon as the professor came in.

As soon as class started, Aki merely stared out her window, forming different shapes and animals from the clouds. For some reason, she felt at ease in her class now as opposed to her first day.

_'It probably must be because I can now somehow keep up with them. I guess studying in advance was a good idea.'_ She smiled as soon as she brought back her attention to the clouds.

She wondered what Momo was doing right now; she must still be busy with her classes, she thought.

She looked out the window again, her mind idly thinking about random things.

She thought about how she would have to replace her carpet when she gets home.

That is, if she does get home and Feitan doesn't manage to accidentally 'murder' her once he realizes that she left him to fend for himself.

What's new, she thought. Her life always seemed to be in danger whenever she was around Feitan.

Her mind slipped further into random things until it reached the point of remembering Taka.

Taka.

It's been so long since she thought about him, she thought. It must be that her 'numb technique' was effective and working.

In all honesty, Aki was actually trying to avoid thinking about him for the time being; she still could not move on from the incident that occurred last Valentine's Day.

And to make things worse, Taka didn't even have the audacity to contact her, or even attend her graduation.

It's as if they were never in a relationship at all.

Aki, on the other hand, chickened out and didn't even have the guts to confront him, she was afraid of what he might say.

She was scared that he actually might choose Momo's elder sister instead.

She was also in denial that there was a 90% chance that he would.

'_Whatever. I want to be the first one to break up with him anyway. It's not like the end of the world to end things with him.' _She mentally reasoned out.

_But if that's the case, why won't you confront him and end this farce once and for all?_

_Are you scared he might say yes?_

_Or… are you afraid that he might say that he dated you just because he pitied you?_

_This is bullshit Aki. Try using your brain instead of your heart for once._

_There's no use if you keep stalling. Sooner or later you have to let him go._

_Let him go…_

"ARGGH! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" Aki suddenly shouted, attempting to rip her hair out in frustration.

As soon as Aki threw a fit, everyone suddenly went silent, even the professor. They stared wide-eyed at Aki as various voices soon were heard.

"She's crazy. Is she delusional or something?"

"Poor girl… she seems to be having a hard time in this class."

"Fuck is she even fit to be in college? Look at that height of hers!"

"Shut up. She seems pretty cute though…"

'_Crap. If I hear one more word about me I swear all hell is gonna break loose.'_ She thought, her eyes twitching at the people who were currently _talking _about her.

_Whisper whisper._

_Whisper._

_…_

_'Okay fuck this. What the fuck is their—'_

"She's fine, sensei. Please continue on with your lecture."

The professor looked at Aki weirdly before continuing on with his lecture.

Aki, on the other hand, frantically searched for the source of the voice, wanting to silently thank him, since the voice seemed to belong to a male.

As soon as she turned around towards her back, she was surprised to a guy with snow-white spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes grinning at her, forming a 'peace' sign on his left hand. He was wearing a black shirt, by which under Aki's eyes seemed to be a 'band' shirt; he also had spiky cuffs and a black choker on his neck.

As soon as she was able to take a good look at him, one thing came to her mind:

_MY KIND OF PEOPLE!_

Aki forgot her anxiety and annoyance at the other people who were making a fuss about her in class and grinned back, forming a 'thumbs up' sign on her right hand.

'_Ah, somehow maybe this isn't so bad after all. I'll manage my dilemma later on after class.' _She concluded as she started to listen in to her professor.

* * *

><p>As soon as class was done, Aki quickly gathered her 'baggage' and was about to go out, until a hand stopped her, the white-haired guy from earlier blocking the doorway.<p>

Aki raised a brow as she stared at the guy, who was several inches taller than her, a grin plastered on his face.

...

?

…

"Uh, excuse me. But you're blocking the doorway you know." Aki finally said, sighing. But then she added, "By the way, thanks for the save earlier. I honestly didn't know what I would end up doing if I kept on hearing those annoying buzzes and whispers."

Yep, Aki honestly didn't have an affinity with strangers.

She even made it a point to _stay away_ from them.

But then again, Feitan, being the stranger was an exception to the rule.

He was some 'lost kitten that need to be saved', she thought.

Or rather, some 'violent and potentially dangerous demonic kitten-looking wolf who can kill you any second'.

The white-haired guy laughed heartily before giving out a sheepish smile.

"Yeah it's cool, I actually would think the same if I was in your position. Now err well…"

"….?"

"Yeah!" He grinned awkwardly before widening his eyes and punching his fist to his palm.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you something!"

'_One way or another, I can totally see him and Momo getting along well just fine.'_ She mentally snickered.

Seeing Aki's silence as a sign for him to continue, he proceeded to ask his question.

"Weeeeeell… since you seem to be carrying a guitar, I want to know if you play? I mean, I think that is yours? Or wait is it not? Arrgh! Anyways, I'll be getting direct to the point. Our vocalist already went overseas and our lead guitarist quit because he needed to go to medschool and didn't want any other distraction so… we're kinda short of two members."

'_Their lead quit to enter medschool? Feh, sounds very promising. It's ironic that our course is actually medically-related as well, so I don't see the point of quitting a band… or on the contrary, forming one.' _She thought.

But then again, bands.

Bands.

Music.

She loved music.

Especially rock, hence, her music choices and ownership of a guitar.

And they were in need of a vocalist and guitarist, by which Aki can perfectly fit in to the role well.

'_Think Aki, think…_

_… You wanted this for a long time now right?_

_… Isn't it time to change?_

_… You took up this course for that very reason, right? Man up and move forward. Now's the perfect time to change.'_

_'Fuck this. This will be all or nothing then.'_

Aki playfully rolled her eyes before sighing. Maybe this person couldn't be bad after all, she concluded— since he and Momo seemed to have the same personality.

And that was how the "don't talk to strangers rule" wall of Aki broke down.

"Do you think I'll carry this heavy instrument around just for fun and because it's not mine?"

The white-haired guy looked at her for a moment, his eyes squinting in the process before shifting into a cat-like expression.

"Uhm… yes?"

A vein popped on Aki's forehead as she tried to calm herself down.

Was he really that stupid? She thought.

With a huff she responded, "Well good news buddy. Apparently this _electric _guitar is mine and I do know how to play, in fact I can rather play it really _well_, if you want to know about my mastery skills. I can also sing, but then again… me joining your band _depends_ on what genre you play, and if I can get along well with its members, starting from _you."_ _'By which I think you're slowly gnawing at my patience meter.'_ She silently added.

Sometimes, she honestly thought that she was gradually turning to be like Feitan— always grumpy and suspicious.

The guy laughed again heartily before putting his hands into a 'stop' sign.

"Sorry girl, a feisty one at that, eh? I just want to clarify. You do realize that I don't recruit members out of the blue you know. You know the band, Jinx?"

"Uh… no?"

A horrifying expression suddenly creeped up the guy's face, a mix of surprise and sadness, by which Aki raised a brow.

"OH MY! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW OUR BAND!YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" he exclaimed, shaking her shoulders violently and making her surprised, swatting his hands away before roughly pushing him.

"What the—? Oh fuck this never mind. I don't have the time to comfort you just because I'm not familiar with your so-called band. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a shelter to search for." She responded in a silent but deadly tone, walking away and using her guitar as a guard if ever the guy decided to be a brute and yank her attention back through physical force.

By which, he almost did.

"WAAAAAAAAAIT! Fine fine, I'm tryna be chill and all, but we're desperate! My band really wants to join this competition that will be held in this uni a month from now, and we're honestly out of choices, considering how the members must be studying in Tokyo U.I'm desperate dude! I'll treat you to lunch for a week if you'll join!"

Aki stopped walking and turned around him, asking skeptically.

"You will?"

The white-haired guy frantically nodded before immediately adding, "And if it's shelter you're worried about, I know just the place!"

Aki stared at him hard for few minutes, contemplating on what she should do.

'_Well, it does seem that he's telling the truth… if all else fails I can just use the self-defense skills I have and save myself. My priority right now is not letting Momo-chan learn about all this right now, this dilemma of mine.'_

Yep, Aki didn't want Momo to learn of her predicament.

In fact, she didn't want Momo to learn about it and help her at all.

She looked hard at the guy who was now sweating beads before finally giving up.

"Okay fine."

The white-haired guy pumped his fists to the air while shouting a boisterous "YATTA!" before suddenly coughing, turning calm as well in the process.

He calmly went close to Aki while extending his hand, a big smile plastered on his face.

"The name's Shirokuma Kaneki. But my friends and most people call me Shiro by nickname though, because of my hair."

Aki looked at the hand for a moment before extending hers as well.

"Asada Aki."

Shiro excitedly shook her hand before releasing it and patting her head.

"Well then Aki-kun, welcome to the band!"

_'Wait what. Did he just add a 'kun' to my name?'_ Aki narrowed her eyes at the guy, by which the latter seemed to be oblivious of her expression just now.

And was it just her, or has she found a male version of her best friend, Momo?

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Shiro proudly announced, his hands dramatically spread out.<p>

Aki blankly stared at him before observing the building in front of her.

"And now I present to you, this wonderful building! Behold, one of Tokyo U's dormitories!" he exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face.

Aki rolled her eyes before letting out a small smile— at least her shelter problem was resolved for now.

"Thank you, Shiro-san. I really appreciate this you know."

"Eh?!" Shiro stared at her wide-eyed, as if she suddenly morphed into something grotesque-looking. "No need to be polite and all, Aki-kun! You can just call me Shiro-kun, or Shiro-senpai… since technically I am _older_ than you by a year or two."

"What?" Aki asked, her eyes widening as well.

Shiro grinned awkwardly while taking one of her bags and leading her inside the dorms. "It's a long story, but I swear I'll be telling you mine some time now."

Aki nodded, letting the topic drop; she honestly didn't care whether he repeated a year or what— she wasn't fond of judging people despite her mistrust to strangers in general.

"Well, moving on, I also want to thank you for joining our band. You don't know how much of a life-saver you are, ya know? I'll definitely be introducing you to the rest of the members. I hope you won't get awkward with them or anything though, since we're practically an all-male band." Shiro casually said, a hint of tension and anxiety included.

Aki shrugged her shoulders as she hoisted the guitar strap more securely to her left shoulder as they entered the glass doors.

"It's no big deal, I'm cool with it. That is, as long as _no one _tries to murder me or something." She added jokingly, suddenly remembering a certain stranger-turned-jerk who actually almost murdered her the first time they met.

"Naaw. All of them are taken and one is well… you'll see." He grinned, before heading to the front desk and speaking with the dorm rep.

After a few minutes of negotiation and another half-hour of touring and paperwork, Aki was finally settled in.

Thank goodness for her family's riches, she thought.

Aki contentedly flopped to her bed in her pink and black pajamas; she was able to snag a single room complete with a bathroom and a mini-kitchen— one of the perks of having an influential family. Who knew that dormitories actually had jewel rooms like this?

"Ah, at least for now my problem is solved" she happily sighed, while taking her phone to send a quick text to Momo.

She briefly scrolled down her contacts and stopped upon seeing Taka's number.

Taka.

…

_'Should I try calling him, or shouldn't I? I still need to confirm things with him… or worse, end things with him.'_

_…_

_'ARGHHH! I thought I finally made the decision to break up with him?! Be still, my heart, this is for your own good!' _she mentally scolded, throwing her phone to the side and clutched her hair in frustration.

After a few minutes of throwing a fit, she retrieved her phone once again, nervously looking at the screen to see if ever her almost-non-existing-cheating-boyfriend had the heart to at least send her a text or something.

But then again, Momo was the one who sent her a text message instead.

Aki continued to reply, feeling a bit guilty inside; now she was the one who wasn't telling things to her best friend.

It's not like she could do anything about it, right?

Aki blew the strands of hair that were obstructing her vision as she stared into the dark ceiling.

"I absolutely cannot let Momo-chan know about this, I wouldn't want to burden her any further. And it's not if that her family hates me enough… in fact they despised me so much that they were against Momo-chan becoming friends, no, _best friends_ with me." She sighed.

If only she didn't have such a bad reputation after her parents' death, thanks to the word trash spread around by her good-for-nothing relatives, who were somewhat social friends with Momo's parents.

That is the reason why she must let Momo out of this; her parents would know if she attempts to help Aki-chan in any way, considering how they can and are able to keep track of Momo's financial expenses, as opposed to how Aki's expenses were not closely monitored.

In fact, they weren't monitored at all.

She sighed and decided to keep her mind clear of Taka and her problems as she turned to her side, slowly drifting off to sleep.

'_I hope everything turns out well in the morning…'_

* * *

><p>It's been a week.<p>

A week of a miniature hell for Feitan.

He grumpily ate another bowl of cereal— his last bowl of cereal, since there weren't any left.

After all, he had a week of dishearteningly having it as a staple meal since Aki's absence.

Speaking of Aki being absent for a week, he was furious that the girl had the guts to walk out on him and leave him alone.

He tried to think of places where she could possibly be, but for some reason, he wasn't able to track her whereabouts.

Yes, even the notorious Feitan isn't capable of efficiently searching for someone out of thin air and with no leads.

Heck, he doesn't even know where Aki studies, except for her old school which was of course, deemed as not useful since she has already graduated and there weren't any possible friends of hers from the lower years.

He also didn't know about the teachers who would possibly be of help and tell him where Aki was currently studying since apparently, Feitan wasn't familiar with the educational system.

In his world, all he knew was about Nen and how to get stronger.

And how to be awfully loyal to the Genei Ryodan.

He read some books, yes, but it wasn't enough to enlighten him with the so called 'school life'.

He glared at the bowl which was now empty, somewhat amazed at himself at the same time.

'_It's miracle I survive with only stupid food and convenience ramen.'_ He grimly thought.

The first few days, he was really tempted to search for Aki, hence, his effort to try to track her whereabouts.

But every time he'd start to move towards the decision to make his lazy ass leave the house and find her, he stopped.

Every time he started to think of searching for her, he hesitated.

And he didn't know what this hesitation was for.

Could it be because of his denial of somewhat feeling 'concerned' about her, or was it merely for his own convenience?

Was it because of his pride, or because he just really didn't care at all?

These questions continued to haunt Feitan every night as he laid his head down to sleep— he seemed to be in endless bouts of confusion ever since he started to feel somewhat used to this world.

And he wasn't sure whether he actually liked this confusion or not.

After finishing his last bowl, he was still in deep thought, before his stomach grumbled.

It was still hungry and attempted to retaliate upon realizing that its owner have been scantily feeding it for a while now.

Feitan glared at cursed as he stood up, finally deciding to leave the house and grab something to eat, and possibly stop by at the arcade for some 'destressing'.

At the moment, killing seemed to be on abstinence right now since he already killed ten people in a span of five days.

Feitan grumpily left the house and sped to the city square, stopping by the arcade.

'_Feh. I play first before eat.'_ He concluded.

But before he was able to enter the building, he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Aki grumbled as she ran out of sweets. <em>Again.<em>

_'Ugh I think I should cut back on my sweets consumption. I'll be getting Diabetes at this rate if I don't control myself.'_ She glumly thought as she closed the door to her room with a soft _click._

She put on her earphones and zipped up her black hoodie, which perfectly covered a part of her black shorts.

She absently left the dorms and walked towards the city square, a somewhat irritated and bored expression on her face.

She honestly wasn't in the mood to go out now, since today was supposedly her 23rd month of being Taka's girlfriend.

But then again, the latter didn't even made his presence be felt, making Aki dejectedly poison her mind with the thought that Taka was probably 'busy' and wasn't able to attend to _her needs_ right now.

So much for an almost two-year relationship, she thought.

She casually avoided the crowd that seemed to be very lively tonight.

Aki scanned the area before finally deciding on entering a gourmet chocolate shop— she needed high-quality chocolates right now to numb the pain.

However, before she was able to take another step, a sudden breeze passed in front of her. The next moment she opened her eyes, she was already in a dark alleyway. A black shadow looming over her.

'_OH FUCK NO DON'T TELL ME THIS IS JACK THE RIPPER IN FRONT OF ME!Oops wait. I think he only kills his victims who are sleeping soundly in bed.'_ She dumbly thought before her mind finally realized that she had to scream.

But then again, before she was able to do so, a hand tightly clamped her mouth shut.

Cold sweat suddenly trickled down Aki's face as her heart started to beat erratically in fear for who her perpetrator was.

But as soon as the headlights from a passing car from the street illuminated the said shadow, her tension suddenly relaxed before tensing once again.

She knew who it was.

But she honestly wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or not.

Aki was brought out of her reverie as the said perpetrator spoke.

"What you doing here and did not come home, stupid _girl?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh, oh Aki. Good luck on staying alive after this chapter. XD**

**Isella of the wolf tribe:**** Yay! I am glad. ^_^ Fufufu yes, we won't be able to see the light once Feitan hears about that statement. *dodges a sudden attempted stab from Feitan***

**SilverSapphire34523:**** True! If I was in Aki's position I would have picked up the heart and thrown it at him… and get killed afterwards. Fufufu~~ It made me think of how it would be like if Feitan got to have contact with an actual cat. XD Aww, *pats your back* That's alright. Cats are wonderful one way or another though. ^o^**

**Chiikaboom:**** Yay! Thanks for the awesome review *glomps you. ^_^ True, I thought that it was about time Feitan should start to realize his feelings due to the situation he's in. He's human too y'know, sooner or later he'll start to get confused. XD About Taka well… unfortunately he'll be getting some screen time soon. ._. Feitan actually did somewhat grew "concerned" for Aki, she didn't come home for a week for freak's sake. But then again, Feitan is Feitan. He'd rather get murdered than admit his concern for Aki. XD Fufu the lemon scene will~~ ah, soon. *u***

**ShadE: ****Aww thank you so much~! :D**

**Ruby720: ****True! Ah, Feitan is indeed one twisted being. Tsk, he wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend that way. XD *dodges another attempted stab from Feitan* And thank you so much! I'm glad I was still somehow able to keep him in character. To be honest, my greatest fear is ruining Fei-sama's personality. T~T Ooh! I hope I somewhat was able to satisfy your Killua-fangirl cravings though, even for a bit. ^_^**

**Misheru25: ****Domo arigatou~! ^_^ Indeed, hah Aki's expression in that scene would definitely be totally hilarious. She be like, 'oh no I think my soul has left me' or something. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and whatnot are very much accepted and highly appreciated, thank you!<strong>


End file.
